A Gym Leader's Unfinished Task
by FutureAJ
Summary: Ash is getting closer and closer to the Sinnoh League now only Volkner stands in his path. What happens when Misty rejoins Ash and co?Can Misty tell Ash her long kept secrect? And,will Ash defeat Volkner or,will he need a special someone to lend a hand?PS
1. Prologue Misty's Mission

Misty's Mission

It has been a month since Ash defeated Brandon and declined the offer to become a Frontier Brain. Meanwhile, we find Misty continuing her career as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Misty was informed of Ash's arrival to the Sinnoh region. The Beautiful red-head had changed a lot since she first met Ash. Not only in appearance, but a person as well. Misty wears her hair down (which is about 5 inches below her shoulders) a dark blue vest jacket, low cut matching pants (that slightly reveal her tan lined hips), and a nice pair of Staryu earrings. Misty loved running the gym, it was her dream to become a water Pokemon master. However, this didn't prevent her from missing her friends, especially a particular boy from Pallet Town.

"Corsola use Pin-missile on Kadabra!" The red-headed gym leader Misty commanded.

"Gold-duck dodge it and use psychic." The pokemon trainer named Sam commanded to his Blue-duck pokemon.

"Corsola,-Cor!'

"Corsola is unable to battle, and the winner is, Sam from Goldenrod!" the referee shouted.

Sam: Yay! We did it Kadabra

"Its alright Corsola you did great, here take a nice long rest" Misty said calling Corsola back to it's pokeball.

"Well, here you go Sam, a Cascade Badge you've earned it." Misty stated with a weak hearted smile.

"Gee thanks!" That was a great battle. Sam said cheerfully while exiting the corridors of the Cerulean City Gym.

Misty lay her head down in frustration. It wasn't just the fact that she lost. Misty had great sportsman ship. It was the simple fact that this was Misty's eight gym loss in a row, something she was't used to. And even though Misty could take loosing, she felt like she was missing something, or maybe, someone. Meanwhile her three sisters caught the whole scene before walking to wards Misty's direction.

"Misty are you like, alright?" "You like don't seem yourself." Daisy stated looking at her little sister remorsefully.

Misty looked at her older sister with question. "Huh, what do you mean Daisy?"

"That was like, your eight loss in a row." Lilly said buying her ticket into the conversation.

"What more can I say, those are some great upcoming trainers," said Misty with an irritated expression.

"No way Misty, You like, never lose that many gym battles, something is wrong." Violet stated.

"Why does it have to be something is wrong with me?" "Why can't it be I'm just having an off day?" Misty asked still irritated.

"Because you like have been on a losing streak for the past 5 days now. Violet responded stating a fact.

Misty at this point felt her boiling point rise like she used to have frequently when she first started traveling with Ash.

"SO WHAT EVERYONE HAS THERE BAD DAYS! I'M ONLY HUMAN YOU KNOW!" Misty hollered at her older siblings with one of those big headed anime style yells**.(Yall know, when the characters get really angry and their heads get almost as big as the TV screen) **

This action caused Daisy,Lilly, and Violet to shake alittle bit in fear, but once they regained their composure, they once again began to look at their little sister in worry.

Misty, Daisy said in a caring tone.

What? Misty asked listening to what her older sister had to say.

Whenever we needed to ask you for help we came straight forward and asked you

"Yeah, Misty you can like, totally tell us anything." Lilly stated in the same caring tone.

"Totally",Violet also stated.

Misty gave a small frown but,proceeded to talk.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is. Lately, I've been feeling ….. Empty."

"What do you mean by that Misty?'

"I don't know, its really hard to explain. Every time I battle a trainer or do anything, I feel like I haven't reached a goal in my life, like something is missing."

"You miss your friends don't you?" Daisy asked.

"Well, yeah, I really do but……"

"More in particular, she misses her little Ashy Washy don't you Misty," Lilly said with a wide grin surfacing her face.

"What, I don't, I mean I, I..." Misty stuttered nervously while turning scarlet red.

"So that's why you've like, been depressed, you missed your boyfriend." Violet stated.

"Ash is not my boyfriend!" Misty shouted with a mixed emotions of anger, confusion, and embarrassment.

"Right, Sure Misty" Lilly said with an expression that said Yeah right

"Are you guys supposed to be helping me or making fun of me." said a still scarlet Misty.

"That might be it, Misty have you ever told Ash about your feelings for him?" Daisy asked her sincerely.

Misty's cheeks began to flush into a bright strawberry color.

"Feelings, what feelings I don't have any feelings for Ash." Misty said while nervously waving her hands in front of her face.

"Come on Misty, you know you are like, totally in love with the boy." Violet said in a teasing way, but yet, serious way in too.

"Ash and I are _**best friends,**_ that's it, nothing more. Misty stated putting emphasis on best friends.

"I bet you like, want you and Ash to be more than best friends" Daisy said too Misty.

Misty did nothing but look sadly at the gym floor. It was true. Misty has been in love with Ash for as long as she has known him. This is why she was so upset when her sisters called her to leave Ash and Brock on their journey. You would think since then, after all the time they spent apart from each other she would have gotten over her feelings for Ash when quite frankly, they have only gotten stronger. So strong that she feels like every day she doesn't confess, she will explode.

"Misty, are you alright?" Lilly asked with much concern.

"Huh?" Misty questioned snapping out of her train of thoughts.

"You were out of it, are you sure you're alright?" Asked Violet with the same amount of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Misty said snapping herself out of her trance.

'Misty its us, your sisters, if you like can't tell us you're in love, who can you tell?" Daisy stated.

''Totally," Violet added on.

"I guess you're right.' Misty said finally giving in.

"So Misty is that what's been bothering you?" Daisy asked hoping she would give her the full truth.

Misty Sighed and began to talk

Misty: "Yeah, I think so, I mean, I've loved Ash for a very long-time but I've always been too scared to tell him." Misty said blushing shyly. This was the first time Misty openly told anyone about her true feelings for Ash.

"You shouldn't be scared Ash like, totally feels the same way about you." Violet said with confidence hoping to

"The funny thing about it is when I left and we said our goodbyes to each other, I realized that he had the same feeling for me that I felt for him."

"So, well like, how come the last time you saw him you didn't mention it to him?" Lilly asked with confusion

"I don't know, Ash is so focused into his training and we barely even see each other that I guess, Maybe he didn't feel that way about me anymore." Misty stated sadly, preying that what she said was far from the truth.

The three sensational sisters looked down somewhat sad and ashamed. They just now finally realized how selfish their act was to take Misty away from how happy she was. Being able to travel around having exciting adventures, being around her friends, and probably most of all…Taking her away from the boy she has been in love with for the past four years. And for what, just so they could take that free trip to travel around the world. There was nothing they could do to change the past, but, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet looked at each other with an expression that said we promise we're going to make it up to Misty, no matter what it takes.

Misty pack your bags. Daisy said

"What! Why," Misty asked with a very confused expression.

"You're like going on a vacation to tell Ash you love him, Duh!" Daisy responded.

"But Daisy, Ash is all the way in the Sinnoh region."

"Don't worry Misty we are like going to set up a flight for you like we did when you visited your friends in Hoenn." Lilly said reassuringly.

"Yeah but,"

"Look Misty, you said you knew how Ash felt about you and now you think he is over you" "Well,you won't know until you find out." Violet stated.

"Yeah like plus, if you stay here you're going to keep feeling depressed and empty until like the rest of your life until you tell Ash how you really feel about him." Daisy stated to her little sister.

"Gee thanks," said Misty with a said with a sarcastic tone.

"It's like, the truth." Daisy stated seriously.

"I guess you're right." Misty said giving in.

"I know I am. now we need to get a schedule set for your flight." Daisy stated superiorly because she won the little argument.

"Hey Misty, where are you going?" Lilly questioned.

"To the telephone to call Mrs. Ketchum, maybe she will know where to find Ash" Misty said answering her sister's question.

**(At the Ketchum's residence)**

"Tracey, could you get Mimey for me please?" Delia asked .

"I'm trying, hold still Mime." Tracey said struggling to push Mr.Mime in the edges of the bathtub.

"Mime: Mr. Mr. Mime!"

**RING RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CALL! **

"I wonder who that could be." said Mrs. Ketchum turning the video monitor on and answering the phone.

"Hello! Ketchum's residence." Delia said to the telephone waiting for the monitor screen to appear.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, its me." said Misty appearing on the video monitor .

"Hello Misty good to see you again ."Delia said with much enthusiasm

"You too Mrs. Ketchum."

During this time, Delia was alittle shocked to see Misty with a new look. Not necessarily the close, but more of the fact that Misty decided to let her hair down from her trademark ponytail style.

"I see you are going with a new look." Delia stated.

"Yeah just thought it was time to trying something new." Misty said smiling.

"That's great, it looks very beautiful on you." Delia sincerely stated while smiling.

"Thanks you too." Misty said smiling.

"Thank you, so what's on your mind Misty?"

" Well," Misty started.

"Mi Mime Mr. Mime!"

"Come here Mime!" Tracey stated while chasing the maid like pokemon around the kitchen.

"Uh, what's going on?" Misty asked with confusion.

"Oh, that's just Tracey trying to give Mr. Mime a bath.". Though I think Mimey is getting the best of him. Delia said with a smile forever planted on her face**.(Don**

**t yall think she smiles just alittle, too much.)**

"Oh"

"Its not going to hurt you an anyway Mime, Oh Hi Misty!" Tracey said to his old traveling partner before returning his attention to the dirty Mr.Mime.

"Hey Tracey," Misty said with a smile but her eyes closed due to the randomness in which he said it,

"Mr. Mime come here, please!" Tracey said practically begging for the mime pokemon to jump into the tub.

Mime Mi Mr. Mimmme! (Tracey and Mr. Mime crashed into the bathtub leaving them both soaked.)

Misty and Mrs. Ketchum could do nothing but laugh at the scene.

"So what where you saying Misty?" Delia said once the laughter died down.

"Well I was wondering if you knew Ash's exact whereabouts." Misty asked

"Not at this time, you know how Ash is, always wandering off without warning." Delia said with a smile.

Misty smiled back, knowing exactly what she meant having gone through this experience numerous of times.

"I know exactly what you mean Mrs. Ketchum."

"Can I ask why you asked?" Delia asked nicely.

"Well, I plan on taking a plane trip to travel through Sinnoh for at least a week." Misty explained.

"Really Misty?" "It must be very important if you have to leave the gym for that long."

Misty heard this and began to turn a little shade of red.

"Like Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Daisy said butting in the conversation.

"Hi do I know you?" Delia said with a smile and alittle tear drop on the back of her head.

"This is one of my three annoying sisters." Misty said with an annoyed look.

"Don't mind my little sister." "I'm Daisy one of the sensational sisters of Cerulean City." She said with a wink.

"Please to meet you too Daisy," "And what can I do for you." Delia said with a warm smile.

Well, you see, Misty called to ask where Ash would be because she needs to tell him that she...

But Before Daisy could get those last two words out, a blushing Misty covered her hands over Daisy's mouth.

"He Heh, don't listen to her she doesn't know what she is talking about.' Misty said looking nervous.

Delia looked puzzled for a moment but when she saw the blush on Misty's face, and why she covered her sister's mouth, she quickly put the pieces together.

"Misty, are you going to Sinnoh to tell Ash you love him?" Delia said with a warm grin.

Misty was shocked at the fact Mrs. Ketchum even considered asking that question

'What no that's not." Misty denied with deep pinkish cheeks and a very suspicious smile that answered Delia's question.

"That is exactly the answer Mrs. Ketchum." Daisy said breaking free of Misty's grip.

"Misty, Is this true?" Delia knew exactly what the answer was whether Misty denied it or not, she just wanted to hear it coming from Misty herself.

"Um, well, yeah it is true." Misty said with a deep pink blush over her face.

"That is really sweet of you Misty." Delia stated with another warm smile.

Misty's blush went from deep pink, to scarlet red and Mrs. Ketchum was not making it any better.

That is really great, especially since Ash feels the same way about you.

"Really?"

"Of course, I thought you knew that by now." Delia asked now literally shocked. She would've thought by now Misty would've caught on.

"Well I did after I left but it's been so long that I thought he'd forgotten about me ." Misty said looking down on the floor with a sad face.

"Never Misty, he still thinks and cares a lot about you." Delia said sincerely

"How do you know?"

"Mother's Instinct," Delia said and smiled but when seeing the same sad and unsure look on Misty's face, she decided to give Misty more insurance.

"Plus, he even told me before he left for his journey to Sinnoh how disappointed he was that you were once again not going to be with him on his travels."

Misty: Really?

Delia nodded "Um, hmm, it really doesn't surprise me either. Besides Pikachu, you were the first to join him on his journey and you have been with him as long as you could. It is only natural that he became attached to you. Take it from his mother if anybody else, I may not get to see my Ash very often but I know how he feels, and Misty, although he won't admit it to anyone, not even me, I know for a fact that he loves you very much."

Misty couldn't help but feel a warm smile, (along with a deep blush) come over her face.

Daisy smiled as well

Do you know someone who might know where to like, locate Ash? Daisy said asking Mrs.Ketchum.

"Hmm, I'm sure Professor Oak would know especially since Gary is that region as well."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said with a warm planted smile on her face.

"No problem Misty, and good luck with you know what." Delia said not wanting to make Misty anymore embarrassed then she saw she was. Although failing because Misty caught on to what she was saying?

"Thanks again Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said with a blush, but this one was much smaller then her previous ones.

"Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum!" Both Misty and Daisy said unison.

"Bye Misty, Goodbye Misty, Daisy!" Delia said before the monitor turned off

(Video Monitor turning off)

"See Misty, I like told you like, Ash still loves you.'' Daisy said with a smile

"Shut up Daisy!" Misty said snapping at Daisy while still blushing.

"You're like, still blushing baby sister." Daisy said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Misty repeated looking away from her older sister.

"Good news I like totally have the tickets set for your flight Misty. Lilly exclaimed while her and Violet walked to wards the telephone monitor.

"Really what time do I have to be ready?" Misty asked excitedly.

"The flight starts at 7:45 and its 5:32 right now, so if I were you, I would like, start packing my things right now." Violet said giving Misty advice.

"Yeah your right," Misty said as she hurried upstairs to her room in order to pack her items.

**(In Misty's room packing)**

"Wow Azurill!" Misty said while her baby Azurill pokemon was jumping on her bed.

I can't believe I'm going to leave the gym. Its been awhile since the last time I've left.

"Azu Azu ?"

"Actually, I'm really happy I get to see my friends in such a long time."

"Azu Azu Zu?"

"Yes, Ash too," Misty said with a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Well Azurill, you ready to go to Sinnoh?"

"Azu Azurill!"

­

**(Walking downstairs with her items)**

"Alright Misty, your blimp is like outside waiting for you." Lilly said

"Okay, well I guess this is goodbye." Misty stated.

Well, Just until you get back," Violet stated reassuringly

"Yeah, but are you guys sure you will be able to handle the gym without me being here." Misty asked in a worried tone.

"Of course we can handle it Misty, we've like, been running the gym before we asked you to hold it down." Violet said in a confident tone.

"Yeah, but I don't want you guys losing all of the badges." Misty said with a very concerned look.

"Come on, that's like, not fair, believe it or not we've been practicing and we are getting better," Lilly said rather defensively.

"Well," Misty said with a look that said I'm not convinced.

"Misty we'll be fine, we want you to like, take a long break, and have some fun, you deserve it." Daisy said with a smile on her face.

"But what if the gym gets closed down? Misty asked. Her worried look now turning into a scared expression.

"Well then it will be closed down Misty." "We like value your happiness way more then this gym, and we know you'll be a lot happier to take time off to visit your friends." Daisy said to her sister without hesitation.

Misty was so happy that she could feel herself near close to tears.

"Yeah Misty, We may like tease you a lot, but that dosen't mean we don't love you." Lilly said adding on to Daisy's statement.

"Yeah so like, don't forget that." Violet said smiling and giving Misty a playfull push.

Misty felt a warm smile creep onto her face.

"Oooh Thank you guys sooooo much." Misty said joyfully hugging all of her sisters at once.

"You're welcome, now your like, flight is waiting for you." Daisy said while pointing towards the blimp's direction.

"Oh right, are you ready Azurill?" Misty asked holding the blue mouse-like pokemon in her arms.

"Azu Azu!" chanted the baby pokemon (yeah lets go).

**(I've _decided to translate some of the pokemon's words so most of them are translated when they're talking to humans.) _**

So before Misty boarded the flight, Misty once again hugged each of her sisters and finished saying her goodbyes to them.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you the three sensational sisters? The Pilot who directs the blimp asked them.

"Yes that's us." Violet said while she and the other sisters received a tear drop on the back of their heads.

"Wow!" "I can't believe I got to meet the three most beautiful girls in all of Cerulean City!" The Pilot said with a red face.

"You mean the four most beautiful sisters in all of Cerulean City." Daisy said correcting the pilot.

Misty looked back toward Daisy's direction with a shocked face.

"You, do you really mean that?" Misty asked shocked.not believing a word she just heard.

"Of course Misty, you're like talented, beautiful, and after all, you are our sister. Lilly stated cockily.

Misty smiled at her sisters with happiness. They have never complimented Misty like this in her whole entire life.

"Even though you still aren't more beautiful then us." All three of the triplets said cockily.

Misty heard this and fell down anime style. They sure knew how to ruin a moment.

"Gee thanks." Misty said with a weak smile.

"Relax Misty; you know we were like, just kidding. Violet reassured.

Misty's smile returned. "Yeah I know," She responded.

"Well it's a pleasure to fly one of the four sensational sisters; I take it your destination is toward the Sinnoh region?" The Pilot asked.

"That's right" Misty said

"Azu!"

"Well here we go!" The pilot stated as he started the blimp.

(The flight began taking off)

"Bye Misty!" The sensational sisters waved as the blimp soared into the air.

Bye Daisy, Bye Lilly. Bye Violet! Misty said waving back until the blimp traveled so far that her sisters were out of eyesight.

"Well Azurill, we are finally on our way to The Shinnoh region." Misty stated happily.

Azu Zu Azurill (I can't wait until we get there)

"I can't wait either Azurill"

Misty then started to think about her friends

"I wonder what Ash is doing," Misty said out loud thinking about the spikey black-haired boy from Pallet Town.

"Oh well, I guess we'll see when we get there right Azurill."

"Azu Azuril!"

**Well Ladies and gentlemen, that's the end of the first chapter. Ya feelin it, if so hit me up wit some reviews, show some support, and tell me what ya think. See yall on the next chapter. This is Future AJ signing off, One! **


	2. I Wish You Were Here

_**What its ya boy Future AJ here to send yall the first chapter of the story but before I get into that there are going to be some changes from this chapter then the prologue and I should let yall know. First up, If you notice, I changed the way I formatted the paragraph.( If you like the first format better send me a review otherwise I'm sticking to this new one.) For Example In my last story I would set it so the characters would talk like this Misty: Go Corsola! Now it looks like Go Corsola! Misty said. You guys see what I mean. Also, I know how it feels to be waiting for something good and you're sitting there left hanging. For all readers look for my new stories to drop mostly on Sundays. (Listen here this doesn't mean I guarantee to submit my chapter every Sunday, that's just the date I will drop most of my chapters.) All right I'm finished talking its time to continue reading this masterpiece here we go.**_

_**I Wish You Were Here**_

**We now follow our heroes on their journey to Sunyshore City for Ash to obtain his 8****th**** and final gym badge. In or for Ash to compete in The Sinnoh League. But first, they take a break in a beautiful town with plenty of sunshine.**

"So Brock how much further until we reach Sunyshore City?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Well let's see Brock said pulling out the map. I would say we're very close."

"Really, Ash and Dawn said together with excitement. How close are we?" Dawn asked.

"Hmmm, lets see" Brock said while examining the map. "I would say about another 15 miles." This caused Ash and Dawn to fall down anime style.

"No, we have to hurry up and get to Sunyshore so I can win my next gym badge," Ash said in a whiney tone.

"And I have to enter the Pokemon Contest Pronto!" Dawn stated in the same whiney tone as Ash.

"Hold on, relax guys, we will be there before you can Turt A Wig, Get it Turtawig." Brock said making a joke.

Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu received a teardrop each on the back of their heads and looked at each other with an awkward look. Heh, heh, umn right why don't we just take a quick break for a while and enjoy the scenery. Brock said with the intentions of forgetting his horrible joke.

"Pika Pikachu" (Good Idea) Pikachu said while scratching his head with embarrassment.

-

Ash and co relaxed in an open field with their Pokemon free from their poke balls.

"Turt Turt wig"

"Sud Wo doo Sudwoodo"

"Pachirisu Pachir" (Yeah they have plenty of other Pokemon but if you think I'm going to type all of them, You must be out yo mind)

Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn ate their food properly while Ash as always manhandled his meals.

Meanwhile

"Look there goes those twerps." "We got them right were we want them." Said the cat like Pokemon Meowth hiding behind the bushes.

"But guys, it's a beautiful day, don't you think we should just enjoy the scenery?" James asked knowing the response we would receive from his partners.

"Shut Up James!" Jesse said while clobbering her James in his head. Meowth is right this is a perfect time to capture Pikachu.

"Oww, well just how are we going to steal Pikachu?"

"We use the secret weapon!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You mean?" Asked James

"Ooo Meowth that plan is flawless". Jessie exclaimed.

All three of the Team Rocket members snickered while huddling up and whispering.

"Now Team Rocket its time for our secret flawless plan to be put into action." Jessie stated confidently.

"I I Boss!"James and Meowth exclaimed.

Brock took a long look at Ash at Ash and smiled as he finished his plate. "You know Ash, you may have grown up obit, but you sure haven't changed at all." Brock said to his best friend. Ash looked from his plate to his squinty-eyed friend.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash asked dumb folded.

"By that I mean you have grown a lot since you first started out in your journey."

"Really, I would've never noticed." Dawn said in a teasing way

"Ha Ha, very funny" Ash retaliated.

"You see that's a great example, In your earlier travels you would be arguing with Misty right now." Brock stated while still smiling.

Ash smiled reminiscing those days.

Dawn looked puzzled

"Um, pardon me asking but who is that friend you were talking about?"Dawn asked sincerely

"Huh, oh you mean Misty; she used to travel with Brock and I when I first started on my Pokemon Journey."

"Oh, so who did you meet first, Brock or Misty?" Dawn asked interested to hear more about Ash's best friend.

"Well, I met Misty first because she fished me out of the river and Pikachu electrocuted her bike." Ash said smiling nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Gee what a coincidence." said Dawn. "Thats two people's bikes."

"Well actually thats three." Ash said embarassingly.

"Oh yeah, who is the other person?" Dawn asked.

"Oh my friend May that use to travel with us." Ash said still scratching the back of his head.

Everybody laughed at Ash's bad luck with female's bikes then, Dawn proceeded with her interrogation about Misty.

"Ash why isn't Misty with you and Brock now?"

"Because she is helping her lovely, beautiful, and talented sisters in the Cerulean City gym." Brock explained while thinking about Daisy, Lilly, and Violet.

"Oh, "Dawn said.

"Yeah those were some great times." Ash sighed. "I wish Misty were here." Ash stated matter of factly without realizing what he said out loud.

Dawn smiled

"You really do miss her don't you Ash?" Dawn said with a mischievous grin.

"Huh, well yeah, Misty is one of my best friends." Ash said defensively.

"Umn huh" Dawn continued to smile while looking at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked defensively

"You want to know what I think; I think you are in love with Misty." Dawn said teasingly.

Ash cheeks turned crimson red.

"WHAT! NO WAY! ARE YOU CRAZY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ash yelled with one of those bigheaded anime style hollers.

"Pika"

Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock and the rest of the Pokemon regained their normal composure.

Gee I didn't know you would get so overactive over your best friend, Dawn said with the same teasing grim returning upon her face.

Ash was still blushing

"No, Misty and I are just best friends. Right Brock?" Ash asked hoping his other human best friend would help him from his situation.

------------

"Brock, hello" Ash said waiting for a reply that would support his defense.

"Well," Brock said trying to help out his friend a little.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you Ash; it does look like there was something between you two when Misty was with us."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked still blushing

"Well, I," Brock was honestly trying to help his friend out but at the same time he had to be honest.

"Well okay, do you want honesty or aid?" Brock asked.

"Honesty" Ash said with a little bit of hope.

"I think you and Misty are in love with each other. "Brock quickly stated.

Ash fell down anime style.

"You know what, I don't have to take this; I'm going to take a nap." Ash said irritated while still blushing.

"Come on, lets go Pikachu." Ash said while him and his most loyal trusted Pokemon left the scene.

"What's wrong with him?" Dawn asked Brock very confused.

"Well I'm not sure if you were just joking around with him, but I what I do know, is that Ash really does has feelings for Misty."

"I mean, I was just joking around, but I believe you when you say Ash likes that girl." Dawn stated seriously.

"What I want to know is, why didn't they tell one another how the other feels." Dawn asked?

"Hmm" Brock started. "My theory is Ash was and still is I might add, soo much into training his Pokemon, that he didn't even realize through all of those long-trips and battles, Misty deeply cared about him." Brock explained.

"Oh," Dawn said looking at Ash (while Ash begins sitting under a tree) with a remorseful face.

"Brock," Dawn started

Brock looked at Dawn after staring towards Ash's way.

"Yeah Dawn?" Brock answered.

"Do you think Ash and Misty will ever get together?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Brock thought a moment before responding to Dawn's hopeful question.

"To tell you the truth Dawn, I really don't know." "As long as I've known Ash and Misty, "I know they're both stubborn." "Too stubborn for their own good actually ."Brock chuckled.

"Hmm," Dawn hummed while continuing to look at Ash with the same sad expression.

"One thing I do know." Brock started.

"Huh?" Dawn said.

"Is that they deeply care about one another even if they won't admit it."

"Hmm," Dawn said again while both Brock and Dawn looked at Ash,

(Ash didn't notice either of them looking his way due to the thoughts in his mind from the just recent incident.)

Ash stared at the sky

"Pika Pikachu?" (Ash are you okay?)

"Huh, I don't know buddy."

"I just have some things on my mind."

"Pi Pi Pi Pikachu?" (Is it about Misty?)

Hearing this made Ash blush slightly.

"What, Pikachu, of course not. "Ash lied.

"Pi Pikachu" (Its okay Ash you can tell me that is the real reason.)

Ash looked at his best friend and sighed. "Okay you got me buddy. I don't know what it is, I just, miss her more than ever."

"Pi Pika, Pika, Pikachu" (You wish she was here don't you?)

"Huh, Umm yeah I really do Pikachu." Ash sighed before he looked at the sky.

"Misty" Ash said looking at the sky thinking about his best friend and missing her each and every day that passed him by.

**Whoo that's the end of Part 1 Yall know what to do keep showing me support, send me more reviews, show me that you're feeling my writing and I appreciate that you take the time to support my first fic.Look out for Chapter 3. Its coming soon but until then, this is (Future) AJ signing off one!**


	3. Zone Robbery

_**Attention Ladies and Gentlemen your boy AJ is back with another part to this masterpiece. One more thing, I know that you know I don't own Pokemon. I don't own any of the characters, just the story. So without further due, kick back and read my third part to this upcoming classic story. Here it is part three Zone Robbery! **_

_**Zone Robbery**_

Hey Give me my Pachirisu back said the tall girl pokemon trainer.

Ha ha I told you I'm not giving it back said the thief.

The chase continued until they eventually reached to where Ash and co rested.

Hey I told you to return my Pachirisu this instant said the girl pokemon trainer.

And I told you I'm not giving it back, so why don't take a hike.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock stood up from their respective restful positions.

"What's going on?" Ash asked

"This person stole my Pachirisu from me while I had it in my pokeball." The girl explained.

"Give her pokemon back you thief ."Brock stated.

"Yeah, you have no reason to steal someone's pokemon, so give it back!" Dawn yelled toward the robber.

Well if you want it that back that bad, you will have to fight me for it. The robber said.

The crook had pale skin, blonde hair, and wore a black and green t-shirt with black jeans, along with a black skull cap.

Go Magnezone! The robber cried releasing his pokeball.

Go Buneury! Dawn cried.

A flash of red light showed as it exposed the rabbit-like pokemon Buneury.

Go Croagunk! Brock cried throwing out his toad-like pokemon.

Go Luxio! The girl cried.

Aipom, I choose you! Ash cried releasing his pokeball.

Magnezone use metal sound now! Commanded the robber

Magne-zooone! The metallic pokemon cried releasing a horrible screech that caused everyone to cover their ears with their hands.

Ahh it's too loud! Brock said with his hands still over his head.

Aipom, use iron tail, Ash commanded with his hands still over his head.

Ai Aipom the monkey-like pokemon cried swinging its tail and hitting Magnezone.

Buneury use pound! Dawn commanded.

Bu Buneury! The rabbit pokemon made a direct hit.

Croagunk hit him with your sludge bomb! Brock cried.

Now Luxio use your bite attack the girl trainer commanded.

Luxray bit the Magnet pokemon with its tough fangs.

Yeah, a direct hit! The girl said.

So that's the way you want to play it huh? The crook said.

Magnezone hit them with you're strongest thunder attack! The crook shouted.

Magne Zooooone! A thick thunder attack hit flashed from the magnet pokemon.

Ash and the others tried to command their pokemon to dodge, but by then it was too late to avoid the powerful electric attack.

Aipom!

Luxio!

Croagunk!

Buneury!

All trainers called out to their respective pokemon

Haha ha the crook laughed. I told you, you're not getting your pokemon back.

They didn't faint, but they were badly injured from that Thunder attack.

Ash gritted his teeth.

What are we going to do? The girl said with a bit of worry.

Suddenly the Magnezone was hit with a giant flamethrower.

Magne Magnezone the magnet pokemon said badly heated from the fire attack.

What was that? The crook asked shocked as well as everybody else.

Alright Gyrados finish it off with Hydro pump!

A powerful jet of water blasted Magnezone crashing it into the robber and sending them soaring through the sky.

The pokeball fell out of the crook's pocket flying into the girl's hands.

I got it the girl said with happiness.

"I'm glad to see you got your pokemon back Dawn said happily towards the girl.

"Yeah but who that was calling out those attacks?" Brock asked.

Suddenly a red-headed girl appeared closer until she was in clear eye-sight.

"It couldn't be, could it? Brock said in shock of who the person was.

"It's…Misty" Ash said shocked.

Misty walked until she reached Ash and co.

"I know you guys weren't leaving me out of the fun were you?" Misty said with a warm smile.

To be continued.

_**Well that was part 3, it was really getting tiring writing about the battle and with Team Rocket in this story, it won't stop anytime soon. But I can tell you one thing; after this, the whole chapter won't consist of a pokemon battle. As a matter of fact, I'm going to make the battles as short as possible. But at the end of the day it's all about yall, so wether you want more battles or less battles, send me reviews and let me know how you feel about the story. This is Future AJ signing off. One!**_


	4. Long Time No See

**_What's up! You're tuned in to Future AJ. I am coming out dishing these stories as soon as possible because I'm trying not to leave my readers hanging too long. Trust me; I'm going to try not to do that to you Ha Ha! But without further due we are going to get right into part 4 which is probably the best part I've released so far. So here it is Long Time No See._**

**_"Long Time No See"_**

"Misty!" Ash and Brock yelled in happy unison.

"Ash, Brock, It's great to see you guys again." Misty stated while smiling.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily jumping into Misty's arms along with her Azurill. It's great to see you again too Pikachu. Misty stated happily hugging the electric mouse in her arms.

Azurill Azurill the blue mouse chanted happily.

"Yeah, long time no see, you look great." Brock stated.

"Thanks Brock ."Misty said smiling.

Ash smiled at his old friend until when he heard Brock complement Misty, he actually noticed her. While taking a look at Misty, Ash noticed how much she has changed since their last meeting. Ash noticed Misty's new attire Her blue jacket with a baby blue shirt (her stomach still exposed), the newly developed curves in her body. Her skin now slightly tanned as opposed to her pale skin. The Staryu earrings, and her now let down hair from the way she used to wear her hair in a side ponytail. This was the first time Ash had looked at Misty in this particular way. He always looked at Misty as his best friend with a sweet personality, tomboyish attitude, and her trademark fiery temper. But now, right now, he couldn't help himself from staring at Misty with her flawless figure. She looked just, well...Beautiful.

Misty eventually looked at Ash staring at something, and when she found out he was looking at her, staring up and down her body, a huge blush crept over her face.

"Umm, Ash, why are you staring at me?" Misty asked embarrassingly holding the baby Azurill in her hands.

This time it was Ash's turn to blush with the same strawberry color as Misty.

"Umm oh, nothing, just great to have you back Misty, "Ash said nervously while waving his hands in the air trying to hide his real intentions for gawking at Misty.

Dawn smiled noticing the two blushing teens and took the opportunity to introduce herself to Misty.

"Hi Misty, I've heard a lot about you." My name is Dawn.

"Hi Dawn it's nice to meet you. Ash and Brock has told me about you too." Misty said with a warm smile.

"And I want to thank you so much for helping me get my Pachirisu back . My name is Jewel. "The girl Pokemon trainer said in a very grateful tone.

"Hi Jewel, don't mention it, it's no problem." Misty said with yet another warm smile.

Jewel had blond hair (maybe two inches shorter then Misty's,) yellow eyes, was nearly as tall as Brockas well as around Brock's age, and wore a yellow shirt with a pair of black jeans.

The moment Jewel talked, Brock noticed her and took his chance to make a move.

"Jewel, with the tragic battle I didn't get a chance to notice your beauty. Your beautiful name suites your face and I wan..."

"Alright lover boy, it's a good thing I showed up before you got all girl crazy."Misty said assuming her old job of pulling Brock by the ear.

Jewel looked at Brock with shock and embarrassment.

Everyone laughed at the love crazy Pokemon Breeder.

**Walking in the same route before the battle took place. (Yes everyone returned their Pokemon to their respectful l pokeballs)**

"So Misty, what brings you all the way to the Sinnoh region?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, it must have been really important if you had to leave all the way from the Cerulean City." Ash stated.

Misty blushed.

"What, I can't come see my friends anymore." Misty snapped back, trying to avoid the real answer as much as humanly possible.

"No it's not that, we were just asking." Ash said nervously while waving his hands in the air. Brock followed his lead.

"Oh," was all Misty said while still blushing.

"Hey Misty are you okay?" Your face is really red, Jewel said stating the obvious.

"What, no everything is just fine. I'm great, say why don't we head to a Pokemon center?" Misty said while waving her hands nervously.

Ash, Brock, and Jewel just looked at her like she was crazy while on the other hand, Dawn just smiled guessing why Misty was acting so strange. Dawn was going to find a way to have a girl to girl talk with Misty, whether she wanted to or not.  
(At the Pokkmon Center)

"Wow, that walk wasn't as long as I thought." Dawn said smiling.

"Yeah well, I can't wait to heal the rest of my Pokemon, come on Pikachu!" Ash said excitedly.

"Pikachu!" The yellow rodent said following his master.

"Hey Ash wait up!" Brock said chasing him.

"Brock before you go, could you take my Buneury over to Nurse Joy please?" Dawn asked already putting the pokeball that contained Buneury in Brock's hands.

"And could you take my Luxio over there too." Jewel asked doing the same as Dawn.

"What but I," Brock began but was cut off before he could finish.

"Pretty please, for me Brock." Jewel said with a sweet puppy dog voice and puppy dog face to match.

Brock automatically went love crazy and fell for the face.

Okay Brock said taking the pokeballs with hearts replacing with squinted eyes and drool hanging down his mouth.  
**(Ha ha that Boy Brock is a sucker for love. No wonder he never gets girls)**

Jewel and Dawn gave each other half-five seeing their plan falling into place.  
(While walking to the Pokemon Center, Jewel was also curious to Misty's strange behavior and they both decided to find out what it was in order to help in any way they could.)

**Since Misty's Pokemon did not receive any damage during the battle, she didn't need any healing and instead, sat on one of the three seats that the center featured.**

"So Misty how have you been?" Dawn asked.

At first, Misty gave Dawn a puzzled look and then responded smiling.

"I've been doing just fine, what about you guys?" Misty asked back at Dawn and Jewel.

"We've been doing great!" Dawn and Jewel said in unison.

"So Misty from what Ash and Brock have told me, you are a gym leader right?" Dawn asked.

Misty nodded her head. Umm hmm, that's right.

"So what is it like being a gym leader and all?" Jewel asked.

"Well, it can get really tiring at times when you have three sisters that think they know everything, but all and all, it's not so bad." Misty said with a smile.

"Wow sounds like fun." Dawn commented

"A little," Mist replied being modest.

"Well Misty, it seems like you're doing okay." Jewel stated seeing Misty's smile.

At this Misty's smile turned into a more puzzled look.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Misty asked with much question.

"Well," Jewel started. Jewel didn't feel comfortable asking Misty questions that deal with her personal business. After all, they just met.

"Well when Ash and Brock asked why you were here, you were well, defensive." Dawn stated with concern.

Misty blushed, remembering the recent incident.

"What, know I'm fine, it was nothing." Misty said a little nervously?

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Misty reassured.

"Hey Misty do you mind if I ask you another question?" Dawn asked.

"Sure go ahead." Misty said once again smiling.

Are you in love with Ash? Dawn asked sincerely.

Misty's face turned red once again.

"What, me of course not, we're just best friends." Misty stated nervously.

"Umhnmph, now where have I heard that before." Dawn said remembering Ash's exact words?

"Well one thing that I can tell is that he likes you Misty." Jewel said.

"What, how can you tell?" Misty asked with her blush still visible.

"Well for one, did you see the way he was staring at you? Jewel asked.

"Honestly, if you didn't say anything, he would have been still staring at you right now." Jewel said with a mischevious smile.

Misty's blush turn into a deeper scarlet.

"Plus, Dawn stared.

"I can remember when we were fishing and I first caught my Buizel."

"He had a special lure that looked, just like you now that I think about it."

Misty remembered that lure she gave to Ash as a gift. This fact only made Misty's face turn more scarlet by the second.

"When Buizel took our lures away from us, he acted like he was going to go **crazy** if he didn't get it back." Dawn said this putting emphasis on the word crazy.

"Did he, get it back?" Misty asked while still blushing.

"Of course, I even tried to ask to see if he would let me borrow if for a split second, he wouldn't let me go near it." Dawn stated irritated remembering the incident.

"And to put the icing on the cake, he was just talking about you and how he wished you were here before that robber stole Jewel's Pachirisu." Dawn stated.

"Ash, said, that all that stuff?" Misty asked shyly,hopefully, and in shock, but at the same time, still in embarrassment.

Dawn nodded her head.

"And by the look on your face I can tell that you feel the same way about him too." Jewel stated with a smile and giving Misty a wink.

Misty's face continued to turn red until it couldn't turn any redder.

Dawn and Jewel just looked at the embarrassed Misty with a smile.

"Well, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we know it's the truth." Dawn said with a smile.

"Ash and I are just friends." Misty stated now getting agitated. **(Hey that rhymes)**

Man they're perfect for each other. Dawn thought but seeing her get a little frustrated, she didn't dare to let her thoughts escaper her.

"Whatever you say Misty." Dawn said still nowhere near close to being convinced.

"Alright our pokemon are healed and we're ready to go," Brock said while walking towards Misty, Dawn, and Jewel.

Okay. Dawn said while she and Jewel looked at Ash and then back towards Misty.

Ash looked at Dawn with a puzzled look.

"What were you guys doing while we were gone?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, nothing just having a little girl talk, right Misty?" Jewel stated with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah right," Misty said nervously while still blushing slightly.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu (Especially Ash) continued to look puzzled at the three girls.

(Outside the city)

"So Jewel? You never told us where you where headed to," Misty stated.

"Well I'm headed to my house by the Sunyshore Gym." Jewel stated.

"What a coincidence, we are headed there too." Dawn stated excitedly.

"So how far is that?" Brock asked.

"Well, from here it would probably be just 2 miles." Jewel stated.

"Yes, we have to get there as soon as possible guys. Come on!" Ash said eagerly but as he started to run, Pikachu was snatched off his shoulder by a Giant Mechanical Machine.

"Well be taking that!" said a cat-like pokemon.

"Hey who is that?" Dawn asked.

Ha ha ha ha

"Prepare For trouble And make it double An evil of the galaxies to fulfill our destinies With Meowth, that's me To denounce the evils of truth and love To extend our reach to the stars above Jessie, James, and Meowth are the names Whenever there is peace in the universe Team Rocket will be there to make everything worse. Mime, Mime, Meowth, Wobbefett!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn shouted in unison.

Look, we're kind of, on our way somewhere so would you just hand over Pikachu and we can just call it a day.

"Humn Hey Jess should we just hand him back his Pikachu." James said in a sarcastic way.

"Gee let's think about it," Jesse said while Team Rocket huddled up and began talking like they were actually thinking about it.

"Well it seems like a nice offer twerp but the answer is no." Jesse said breaking out of the huddle along with her other teammates.

"Fine then, Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika Pikachuuuuu!" The electric mouse said trying to shock his way out of the giant hand with no effect.

"Ha Ha Ha" Team Rocket laughed at Ash's feeble attempt.

"Give it up twerp; this gigantic robot is electricity proofection," Jesse said saying that last word on the roll of her tongue.

"You didn't really think we were just going to let you hit us with another one of Pikachu's famous thunderbolts did you?" James said in a superior manner.

"Yeah, we've been hit wit those some many times dat we ain't dumb enough to get hit with them again." Meowth stated in between chuckles.

"Yeah Matter of fact, James started this robot is immune to electric attacks, Fire attacks, and water attacks." "The only way you could beat it is if you were to combine your attacks."  
Jessie and Meowth popped James in his head leaving a lump to form over it.  
You idiot, you just told them how to beat us you nincompoop. Meowth stated

"Yeah James how could you be so stupid!" Jesse said co-signing with Meowth.

"Fine then if that's the way you want to play it, Chimar go!" Ash said after releasing it from his pokeball.

"Go Luxray use thunder!" Jewel commanded while throwing out her pokeball.

"Lux ray!" The yellow pokemon cried sending a shocking jet of thunder at the giant machine.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded throwing out his pokeball.

"Chi Chimcharrr!" The monkey said releasing a jet of flames at the machine.

"Politoed, I choose you!" Misty said releasing the toad-like pokemon.

"Politoed, use you water gun on that machine!" Misty commanded.

"Politoed Politoed Poli Toeed!" Politoed cried releasing a jet of water at the giant machine.

As soon as that last attack blended in, the Machine started to get heated and smoke could be seen. The giant hand broke releasing Pikachu.

Pika Pikachu, "I got ya buddy." Ash said Catching Pikachu in his arms.

Cha!

"Alright Pikachu you know what to do." Ash stated.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded his head then proceeded to charge his thunderbolt.

"Pikaa CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu said releasing a powerful flash of thunder.

"Uh oh," Team Rocket said nervously seeing the machine fall apart. The machine heated up until it couldn't take any more pressure and then exploded sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"I thought you guys said this plan was flawless," James cried while in the air.

"It would've been if you would've kept your mouth shut James!" Jesse screamed while being hurtled in the air.

"Will you two quit arguing it doesn't matter now because we in the same spot we was in before."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jesse and James said sighing with disappointment.  
(Sighed)  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" "Wobbefett!"

(Our heroes are now at an intersection between roads.)

"Hey this is a shortcut to the lighthouse." "I think this is where my brother is." Jewel stated

"So that's the way you're going to?" Misty asked.

Jewel nodded her head. "Umhmmph"

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Dawn stated.

"Well, only until we see each other by the gym that is." Jewel stated while smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you there." Misty stated.

"Yeah I guess so." Jewel responded back. "Hey Ash."

"Huh," Ash asked with a puzzled look.

"I heard the gym leader is really tough so you better bring you're a-game." Jewel said while smiling.

Ash smiled back. "You better believe it." "We are going to go to Sunyshore City and take that badge." Ash said excitedly.

"Right Pikachu? "Ash asked his pokemon companion with a determined smile.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a smile responding back.

"Oh Jewel, I know it will only take a little while before I see you again but I can't help but miss you every minute that I'm away from your presence." Brock said on one knee taking Jewels hand.

Jewel once again looked at him shock.

"Relax Romeo, it's only going to be for a day or too." Misty said pulling Brock by the ear.

"But that's, too long." Brock stated.

Everyone one once again laughed and eventually said their goodbyes to Jewel while they walked in different paths.

Ash couldn't pin-point it but, he was in a really good mood. He was fired up about his gym battle. Close to Sunyshore gym where he would battle. He made yet, another new friend in Jewel and for some reason he was ecstatic about having Misty traveling with him again. With this new found happiness, Ash was determined to win his gym badge and enter the Sinnoh League now, more than ever.

**_Woo! That's the end of part four. Now remember when I said look out for a submission to be delivered every Sunday? Well that was when I didn't have Microsoft Word so I had to go to my grandparent's house to type my stories. Now that I have Word you should still look for it to drop every Sunday Ha ha! I'm just kidding. Look out for chapters to drop any and every day. I was so much into the mood that I just dropped chapters 2 and dropped 3 shortly after. But anyways, keep showing me the support, I love it, I write these stories for yall so hit me up with plenty of reviews and I'll see you on the 5th Chapter! This is Future AJ signing off. One!_**


	5. A Notes

**Reader's Attention Please!**

_**This is a quick note to let the readers know this story is about half way finished. Now normally I would just deliver the chapters thorugh and see how sucessful they are.**_

_**Although at the end of the day, I write for two reasons. **_

_**The **__** first one is simply because I like to put my ideas on how a cartoon, anime, sicom,(etc) would go if I owned the show. I find it very ammusing to type my thoughts down. **_

_**Second but not least most important reason for being an author is, well…..YOU GUYS! The readers itself that give me feed back on how my story is doing tells me whether my story is great,good,okay,bad, or horrible. **_

_**On this story I've received a lot of hits,(Which I'm thankful for) but not as many reviews as I wanted or expected. **_

_**With that said I want you, the readers to send me feed back telling me if you like the story. If not, tell me what I can do to make it better In your opinion, and I'll see what I can do. **_

_**So with that all said, Please Hit me up with more reviews ! And all you out there that have shown support, keep doing it I appreciate it. This is your boy (Future) AJ signinig off unitl Chapter 5 drops. **_


	6. Ash Is  In Over His Head!

_**Yo! Readers how have you been? I know you missed me. Ha Ha!****No, seriously I didn't go anywhere really. But between the times I took to write this chapter, I have been getting nothing but mad love from readers. So I would take this time to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and showed me support, whether telling me how much you liked the story, or telling me I how much I needed to improve my story…. THEN TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED THE STORY. HA HA! Don't worry, I plan to keep up the good work and check my mistakes before adding on new chapters. So without further do, here it is Chapter 6 of the story.**_

**_"Ash Is In Over His Head!"_**

_**We now find our heroes continuing t****o travel towards Sunyshore where our heroes ****Ash, Pikachu**** Brock, Dawn****, and Misty,**** reaching**** closer and closer to their destination. Where we find what challenges they will face.**_

"Wow, this sure is a beautiful site" Dawn said with a wide smile.

"Yeah it really is, especially since we're heading really close to Sunyshore City. Brock stated.

"I can't wait until we get there, right Ash?" Misty asked looking at Ash with a smile.

Ash nodded his head. "Uhmm, I can't wait until we get to Sunyshore so I can win my next gym badge." Ash stated with a determined face.

Misty continued to look at the pokemon trainer. Some things never change Misty thought while once again smiling at the boy she secretly loved.

"Pika! Pikachu"

"Well Ash, I have some great news for you." Brock stated looking at his eager friend.

Ash looked at his squinty-eyed friend with question.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"We're here!" Brock stated while everyone turned toward the direction Brock was facing.

"Wow, this is Sunyshore City?"Dawn asked with an animne dreamy look over her face.

"It's beautiful!" Misty exclaimed with the same dreamy look posted on her face.

Ash took another look at his redheaded friend. Yeah, the only thing that's, more beautiful is you. Ash thought to himself. Wait a minute, why am I thinking this way? Misty is my friend. Oh well, I don't time to think like this right now, I have a gym badge to win. Ash said shaking off his hormonal thoughts.

Ash shook his head with determination.

"Yeah, you ready Pikachu!?" Ash asked his most trusted pokemon.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said responding to his master with excitement.

**(Now walking through the streets of Sunyshore City)**

"Hey guys, why don't we stop and take a break?" Dawn asked with a concerned look.

Ash looked toward Dawn and shook his head in a no manner.

"Can't I'm soo siked about getting to this gym badge." There is no way I can stop now." Ash stated with a determined look.

"But we've been walking for nearly 3 hours before we arrived here." Misty stated with a winey tone.

"Yeah Ash, we should take at least a little break before we walk another 2 miles toward the gym." Brock added on.

Ash gave a little grumble, struggling to decide whether he should take a break. But we just got here and I'm ready to win my next badge. I just have to get there, Ash thought to himself.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted to his master an attempt to convince him to listen to his other traveling companions.

Ash stared at his Pikachu.

"You want to rest too Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu chanted nodding his head yes happily.

Ash gave a look that was emotions mixed between uncomfortable and concerned.

"Well," Ash stated, close to giving in, but not quite there yet.

"Ash, for your pokemon and us, can we pleeease take break." "Pretty **please.**" Misty said giving Ash a watery-eyed puppy dog face while putting emphasis on the word please.

Ash took a look at the face Misty sported to convince Ash. Looking at her with his mouth a little open, That, That weird feeling was resurfacing into his gut.

Ash continued to stare at Misty and then he sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt that bad to take a little brake." "Right? Ash stated finally giving in.

"Yeah!" Everyone**(Besides Ash)** cheered.

"Thank you Ash," Misty said in a sweet tone with a sweet smile.

Ash just blushed

"Don't mention it" Ash stated while turning his back toward Misty so she wouldn't catch him blushing. Fortunately for him, she didn't, although Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu caught the blush just before he turned around.

Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu just smiled at Ash with a little bit of snickering added.

"Well?" James asked with question.

"Yeah Meowth tell us whats going on." Jessie stated impatiently.

"It looks like da twerps is stopping to take a break." Meowth stated while snickering.

"Oooh goodie, now we can sneak up and take Pikachu while they least suspect it." Jessie stated while smiling.

"Yeah, but the question is, how are we going to do it." James questioned.

"Hmmm," All three of the Team Rocket members said humming in unison.

Ash and co continued to walk until……….

"Wow!" Misty said in dreamy-eyed.

"No way" Brock added in.

"That beach is beautiful." Dawn added with the same dreamy face.

"Who is up for a swim?" Ash stated excitedly.

"Count me in!" Everyone **except Ash** stated in unison.

Suddenly, clothing went flying into air, revealing everyone in their bathing suits.

Ash's bathing suit consist of only dark blue swim trunks(Shorts) with red and white stripes vertically going down his shorts. Dawn's bathing suit was a purple bra along with a yellow stripe with a matching purple of low swim trunks to a match. Brock had on only light green swimming trunks with brown lines horizontally lining down. While Misty's bathing suit consisted of a light blue bra matching her low baby blue swimming trunks.

Ash put on his determined smile looking at his friends until, we once again find our hero looking at one of his traveling companions in amazement. **(Heh, Guess which one it is)**

Ash's eyes once again fell upon his red-headed best friend Misty.

Like last time Ash continued to look at Misty with amazement. Except, this time was different. Misty (being in a bathing suit) her body and skin were very much more exposed. However, just like last time Misty became aware of Ash's gaze and proceeded to blush. Misty thought to herself. This was the second since she and Ash reunited that Ash has been staring at her the way Brock would look at girls when he was in love. Well, maybe not that bad. But wait, in love. Brock would look at girls like that when he was, in love. Could Ash really, no he couldn't be, could he?

By this time even Ash noticed that Misty once again caught him staring at her.

Ash, like last time, blushed and turned his head the opposite way of Misty and continued walking.

"Come, on, Pikachu, let's go," Ash said embarrassingly.

However, Brock noticed Ash action and planned to have a one on one guy talk with Ash just to help him out with the confusion he may be going through. If there was one thing Brock knew about Ash it was the fact that Ash didn't understand romance. Something he could assist him with.

**(Walking along the beach shores)**"Yeah!" Yeaaah!

"Hey guys, look at whats going on over there." Dawn said pointing at the scene before them.

Ash and co faced the direction Dawn was pointing towards only to see a group of pokemon trainers surfing on very skinny surf boards through very thick waves.

"Wow, that guy over there is really good." Brock said pointing at a boy gracefully surfing the tough tidal waves.

The boy had short spikey black hair with a blonde streak going across it. Slightly pale skin and purple swimming trunks along with green lightning going down them. While riding the waves, he looked at the crowd and waved at the crowd flashing an arrogant smile. This caused all the girls to scream frantically.

"Ahh!" He is soooo cute!" The girls screamed as the guy hopped off the surf board and onto the surface. As soon as the boy's feet touched the sand, the fan girls were swarming toward him and started asking him question.

"You're soooo cute do you have a girlfriend?"

"It was soooo cool how you were riding those waves." "How did you do it?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Forget that; can I have your phone number?" One of the fan girls asked after pushing the previous one away. **(Previous one is the one that asked thelatet question.)**

All of the fan girls kept pushing each other until they eventually started pounding on each other until the boy stopped them.**I would say there were 20 fan girls surrounding him).**

**"**Girls, Girls, no need to fight. "There is plenty of me to go around."

Hearing this made the fan girls stop hitting on each other and gave a dreamy look to the boy.

"Wow!" He **is**cute isn't he Dawn asked with a dreamy look on her face as well. 

"Yeah he's, dreamy." Misty said with the same dreamy look on her face as well.

Ash's puzzled expression turned into a jealous one.

"Hey there." Brock said as he made a quick appearance in front of the boy.

"And just who are you." The boy asked with confusion.

"My name is Brock and I see you have all of these very beautiful girls in your space.

"Yeah, so?" The boy said.

"Well I figured I would be a nice guy and help take these girls off your hands." Brock stated with a mischievous grin. "Hey ladies how about you spend some quality time with Brock." Brock stated.

"Who is Brock?" One of the fan girls asked snobbishly.

"Why me."

As soon as he finished that sentence Brock was slapped anime style by each and every last girl.

"Get out of here loser!" One of the girls said while Brock was left weeping on the sand.

"Guess they're all yours" Brock said weakly in defeat.

"Humph, hey and who might you two beautiful girls be the boy asked Misty and Dawn seeing them through the crowd.

"Is he talking to us?" Dawn asked Misty.

"Yeah I think so." Misty responded back.

The two girls look at each other and squealed in happiness.

"Oh my gosh he was talking to us." Misty and Dawn said unison.

"Oh my gosh he's coming this way." They squealed why he was walking towards their direction.

"Hi ladies, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ken." And what might yours be he asked arrogantly.

"Uuh, uh my name is Da, Da, Dawn" she said nervously.

"And I'm I am, my name is Misty." She said also stumbling over her words.

"Please to make your acquaintances." Ken said to the two girls.

Suddenly he bent forward to give each of the two girls a respective kiss on their hands. Dawn first, then Misty.

Both Misty and Dawn blushed furiously while sighing with the same dreamy look attached to their faces.

Ash didn't know why he was feeling so angry at this point but for some reason he developed a case of jealousy.

"Who does this guy think he is Pikachu?" Ash said with a jealous look plastered all over his face.

"Pika Pika pi pi chu." "Azurill Azu Zuu."

"I don't know either but we are about to find out come on Pikachu, come on Azurill!" Ash said to the two pokemon which were previously playing with each other.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing over there?" Ash said while grumpily walking up toward Ken, Dawn, and Misty.

"Huh, and just who might you be?" Ken asked a little cockily.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, with dreams of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master." Ash stated almost as arrogant as Ken.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming kid." Ken said arrogantly.

Ash felt the pressure burning up inside him. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me kid; keep dreaming I'm already the world's best pokemon surfer.

"What is a pokemon surfer?" Ash asked making his anger turn into cluelessness.

"A Pokemon surfer is a pokemon trainer who specializes in surfing the wave's genius." Ken stated arrogantly.

All of the fan girls laughed at Ash's clueless question.

"Well, how was I supposed to know what a Pokemon surfer was?"

"Well I guess you're right," you do look very dense. Ken stated with a cocky grin.

Ash face turned back into determination.

"Now back to what I saying earlier." Ken started beginning to refocus his attention toward Misty and Dawn.

"Hey, won't you stop talking to them for just one moment?" Ash asked his voice still filled with determination.

"Wow, I sense jealousy here. Ken started. "Okay, which one of them is your girlfriend?" Ken asked his voice still full of cockiness

Dawn looked over at Misty and pointed a finger in her direction.

"Misty." Dawn said with a wide grin spreaded on her face.

"What!" Ash and Misty stated in unison while blushing furiously.

"She/he isn't my girl/boy friend!" Ash and Misty stated at the same time.

Well, you're faces tells otherwise." Ken stated smiling seeing the two blushes.

The two looked at each other noticing one another blushing and quickly turned their heads opposite ways from each other.

"I'll tell you what, uh, Hash, Gash, um Mash," Ken started.

"THE NAME IS ASH!" Ash stated with a big headed anime style yell. Everyone was blown back, while Ken however, wasn't fazed.

"Ash, right, anyway, I will make a deal with you."

"What is it?" Ash asked cooling down and becoming more intrigued to hear the proposal Ken had to offer.

"If you can defeat me in a surfing Pokemon contest then you will own the rightful throne of being the new Pokemon surf champion."

"Cool." Ash stated with a smile.

"But if you lose." Ken started with his arrogant grin resurfacing his face.

"Huh?" Ash asked with a puzzled look. Thinking what could Ken possibly want from him?

"Your girlfriend Misty has to go on a date with me for the whole afternoon."

"What?!" Ash and co said in unison.

"Take it or leave it, your choice." Ken stated with his eyes closed and face beaming.

Ash grunted before turning towards Misty's direction.

"Misty let me handle this, either way there is nothing to lose for you. Besides, you probably want to go on a date with him right?" Ash asked now sounding a little more, disappointed.

Misty noticed the drop off in his tone and was shocked that he even sounded a little disappointed. Right now at this point Misty didn't know what to say.

Misty shook her head. "No Ash, It's not about me, you know you haven't ever tried this pokemon surfing thing in your life. Don't be stupid." Misty said with her tone reaching a medium high.

"It's no problem, besides, I'm sure I'll find an out sooner or later. Ash said with a reassuring smile.

Misty looked at his smile, the smile she loved so much from him along with his chocolate brown eyes. There was no way Misty could ever resist him or his smile.

"My question is, do you want to go on a date with him?" Ash asked looking seriously at his red-headed friend.

Misty looked at the sand, Could Ash be any clueless? Of course not, you're the only one I would ever dream of being with. Misty said thinking to herself. She wanted to tell Ash all of these thoughts but, prevented those words from coming out her mouth out loud.

Misty shook her head. "No Ash, win this one for me okay." Misty said shyly feeling a slight blush crawl onto her face.

Ash looked puzzled Misty would say such things like that. He too, felt a blush creep onto his face.

Ash looked at Misty with his determined face and nodded his head.

"Right"

The fan girls, Dawn, Brock felt a slight tear drop down their faces from the cute scene they just witnessed. Shoot, even Ken was a little moved by this touching scene.

"Wow that was really cute." Dawn said tearing up a little.

"Yeah, it was," Brock stated pulling out a tissue and blowing his nose with it.

"They look soooo cute together." One of the fan girls exclaimed.

Brock suddenly turned back into girl-crazy mode.

"And you know me and you would look even cuter together." Brock stated in gaga mode. Then suddenly Brock's Croagunk appeared hitting Brock in the stomach and pulling Brock by his ear.

"Oow, the pain." Brock said weakly as he was being dragged off

Dawn and the fan girls smiled at him embarrassingly and had anime tear drops on the back of their heads.

"I accept your challenge Ken." Ash said determinedly

Ken smirked at Ash arrogantly and then talked.

"Good, then why don't you say we begin this match right now?"

"Right now?" Ash asked surprised and confused

"Yeah, you're a future pokemon master right, then you should be ready for anything." Ken stated hoping Ash would back out of the deal so he could seduce Misty into becoming his girl.

"You're right and I accept!" Ash stated regaining his composure.

"Well then let's go." Ken said walking back towards the end of the shores.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash said eagerly.

"Ash I think you should," Misty started before getting cut off by Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ash stated smiling at his best friend with determination.

Misty gave Ash a smile back

**Anyway, what could possibly go wrong?**

**_Yeah, that's the end of the chapter 6. I'm glad I finally got that finished. Chapter 7 will come out…… as soon as I get it completed so people bear with me. Remember I don't like to leave my fans hanging HAHAHA! But until further notice, please R& R and tell me what you think. This Future AJ signing off. Peace!_**


	7. Uh, oh

**_"Uh oh"_**

_**Ash and Ken are now towards the end of the water while ****Misty, Brock, Dawn****, and the ****fan girls**** are close by the water in order to see and hear the competition that's going to take place.**_

"So, are you ready to lose this match?" Ken asked arrogantly.

"Never in your dreams!" Ash yelled. "There is just one problem."

Ken looked at him arrogantly and yet still puzzled. "Oh, yeah, whats that?"

"I don't have a surfboard, Ash stated while scratching his head embarrassingly.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Ash, how do you expect to compete in a surf battle with no surf board?" Misty stated shouting at Ash a little agitated.

"It's okay I'm sure I can find one eventually." Ash stated.

"That will not be necessary." Ken stated with a smirk

Ash looked at him cluelessly. "Hunh, what cha mean?"

"I mean, I can hook you up with a surfboard." Ken stated still grinning cockily.

"Really, gee, thanks." Ash said gratefully.

"It's no problem; you can just repay me when I beat you and go out with your friend Misty over there." Ken stated cockily, while focusing his attention toward Misty and blowing a kiss.

Seeing this, caused Misty to slightly blush, while on the other hand, making Ash jealous.

Ash grunted.

"Never in a million years. Just tell me the rules of this game and I will beat you for sure." Ash stated with determination.

Ken calmly refocuses his attention toward Ash.

"Alright loser, it's simple. "We each ride on our surfboard and use one of our pokemon to battle while surfing. "We continue to battle until one of two things happen." One, our pokemon are unable to battle, and two, the trainer falls of the surfboard." Basically, whoever is left standing will be victorious."

Ken took his surfboard and assumed his surfing position.

"So, are you ready?" Ken asked a little more determinedly than cocky.

Ash nodded his head

"You bet, "Ash stated even more determinedly.

"Hm, well then let's go!" Ken cried as he gracefully hopped onto his surfboard and into the calm but yet, tough waters of the beach.

"Right," Ash said as he tried to make the same entrance onto the water as Ken. But as he tried, Ash fell miserably of his surfboard and landed flat on his face, onto the shore. Thus, causing everyone watching (Except for Ken) to fall down anime style.

"Ouch that hurts." Ash cried holding his head from the recent pain experienced.

"Does Ash really know what he is getting himself into?" Dawn asked with an anime tear drop floating on the side of her face.

"Who knows?" Brock stated with the same expression as Dawn.

"Yeah, that's Ash, same as always." Misty stated with the same expression as Dawn and Brock.

Ken looked at Ash embarrassingly. "And you plan on being the Pokemon surfing champion?" "How can the surfing champion not know how to get on a surfboard?" "Why don't you just quit and just save yourself from the embarrassment of looking like a complete joke.

Ash quickly jumped up after hearing this.

"If you think I'm going to quit you must be crazy!" Ash yelled. "I was, just getting warmed up.

"Well then, let's get started then shall we." Ken arrogantly stated. "After all, the sooner we get started with the match, the sooner I beat you and go my date with Misty."

With that, Ken rode into the deep waves without looking back.

Ash looked furious. "Oh yeah, well I'm going to make you eat those words once I'm through with you." Ash yelled jumping on his surfboard and peddling off deeper in the ocean.

"Go Ash! Brock, Misty and Dawn cheered, while the fan girls cheered for Ken.

"Well, It looks like you've made it clear who you're rooting for, right Misty." Dawn said toward Misty giving her a slick grin.

Misty was taken aback by this comment.

"Wha, What do you mean?" Misty asked trying to play dumb, in order to hide her embarrassment.

"You know exactly what I mean." You have a chance to go on a date with a super hot guy if he wins, and here you are, cheering for Ash to win. ""I mean, not to say Ash isn't cute, but Ken is ….. (Dawn was cut off.)

"Ash is my best friend." "I'm supposed to cheer for him to win." Misty stated defensively.

"If you say so Misty." Dawn stated victoriously.

Misty blushed. She hadn't put too much thought into it before now that she just did; she did think Ash was cute, really cute.

"Go Ash! Misty and Dawn continued cheering.

"Go Ken!" The fan girls and Brock said cheering for the opposition.

"Hey Brock why are you cheering for Ken?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be supporting Ash. Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah but maybe if I help these girls support Ken I might win a chance at winning their love." Brock said while whispering to Misty and Dawn with high hopes. **(Really, high hopes)**

Misty and Dawn sighed at Brock.

"Good luck with that one. Misty sighed.

"Yeah, really." Dawn co-signed.

"Pika." "Azu" Pikachu and Azurill sighed.

**(Standing on their surfboards riding the waves.)**

Ken was riding the waves like a pro. While Ash on the other hand, struggled just to stay on the board.

"Well, it looks like you're having a bit of trouble am I correct?" Ken asked swiftly.

"Whaa, wha, ump. " Ash cried making strange noises trying to maintain balance on the surfboard. He had once swum on a surfboard but that was such a long time ago. On top of that, he had to battle with his pokemon while trying to stay on his surfboard. He knew it would be tough, but he was going to find a way to pull through.

"No way, I'm just fine. Sure I haven't surfed in a while, but I'll be just finding Ash said giving Ken a determined look.

"Well in that case, let's get started. I choose you Poliwhir!" Ken commanded releasing the frog-like pokemon.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Wow, a Poliwhirl, I don't think I've ever seen one of those before." Dawn said excitedly as she pulled out her pokedex. "Poliwhirl the frog-like pokemon, Poliwhirl is the evolved form of Poliwag. Looking at the swirls on its body may cause drowsiness." **(In case you're wondering, why that last sentence was italic is because it was the pokedex talking, you know like they do in the shows.)**

"Drowsiness, really, Dawn said as she began to stare at the Poliwhirl's stomach.

"Wow, feeling dizzy." Dawn said weakly.

"Pika Chuu!" Pikachu said shocking Dawn in order to wake her up.

"Ahh!" Dawn screamed as the thunder shock hurt her, but yet, woke her up. "Yikes Pikachu, that hurt.

Misty smiled at Dawn with amusement. "Well, at least we know you want get drowsy this time."

"Heh, you can say that again." Dawn said reassuringly.

(Back at the water waves)

"Cool, a Poliwhirl huh? Well I have something just for it." "Go Buizel!" Ash cried releasing the strongest pokemon in his arsenal. **(By the way, I've found out that in the actual episodes Ash traded his Aipom for Dawn's Buizel. Remember I don't watch pokemon, but I'm trying to keep the story as close to it as possible.)**

"Zel" The pokemon cried out.

"Poliwhirl use your ice punch on that Buizel now!" Ken commanded.

"Buizel dodge and use aqua jet!" Ash commanded.

Poliwhirl's ice punch was quickly dodge by Buizel and as soon as he missed a water aura surrounded Buizel's body, immediately; Buizel came back at Poliwhirl with a direct hit.

"Poli, whirl." Poliwhirl cried as he fell into the depths of the water. **(The pokemon can fall into the water not the trainers.)**

"Yeah, good job Buizel." Ash said congratulating his pokemon.

"Bui, Buizel" the water-like mongoose said giving his master thumbs up.

"So, Ken how did you like that?" Ash asked with a boat-full of confidence.

Ken just looked at Ash with the same arrogant look he has maintained since meeting Ash.

"Hmph. This match is far from over. ""Besides, you might want to keep an eye out for your surroundings.

Ash gave a Dawn a grunt while on the lookout for Ken's Poliwhirl.

Buizel also searched the waters looking for his opponent.

Now Poliwhirl fire with your water pulse attack.

Suddenly Poliwhirl jumped from behind Buizel and shot at him with a jet of water making a direct hit.

"Buizellll!" It cried while being hit directly by water pulse.

It was near Ash surfboard where Buizel crashed into the water making a heavy impact near Ash's board.

"Oh no, Buizel" Ash cried when suddenly it began to lose his footing due to the impact of Buizel's fall near Ash's surfboard.

"Waa, uh, wa!" "Oh, man I have to be careful. I have to be careful, I can barely ride a surfboard; let alone battle and ride at the same time. If Buizel keeps falling near me, then this match is over. Ash thought to himself.

"Now, tell me how you like that." Ken said in a mocking tone.

Ash grunted at Ken. And he thought Drew was cocky, but this guy made Drew look almost insecure. Regardless, he couldn't let Ken's cockiness get to his head if he wanted any chance of winning this battle.

"Alright Buizel come out and use your quick attack on Poliwhirl!"

Buizel quickly hopped out of the water and onto Ash's surfboard. But when he did, instead of using quick attack on Poliwhirl, he began pounding on himself.

"Buizel Bui!"

"Waa, Buizel what are you doing? You're supposed to hit Poliwhirl, not yourself." Ash cried

"Buizel Bui!" The pokemon said continuing the assault on him.

"Looks like Buizel doesn't know who his target is, but Poliwhirl does." Ken stated with a sly grin.

"Poliwhirl use pound attack!"

"Poli Poliwhirl!" The frog-like pokemon cried while continuing to assault Buizel.

"Buizel Bui!" Buizel said falling onto Ash's surfboard. This caused Ash to lose balance for a couple seconds but quickly regained his composure.

"This is bad, if Ash doesn't find some way to snap Buizel out of confusion, then he is finished." Brock stated worriedly from the shores of the beach.

"There has to be some way." Dawn said with worry.

"Umm," come on Ash, pull yourself together, I know you'll find some way to win this. Misty though to herself while still focusing on the battle taking place.

"Uh, there has got to be some way for Buizel to snap back into his senses before it's too late." Ash said barely above a whisper.

"Hah", Ken chuckled. "It looks like this match is as good as mine Ken said while he was still surfing. **(Remember, they are riding the waves and battling at the same time.)**

"Look Ash, Ken started looking behind Ash while riding the waves. "I'm going to finish you off right now, just so you won't waste any more of my precious time." "After all, I do have a date with that beautiful red-head over there. "

Those last sentences did it, Ash was furious beyond belief. His whole face began turning red from anger along with anime fire in his eyes. Ash was determined before, but now he was determined more than ever to wipe that smile off of Ken's cocky face.

"WHAT!" THAT'S IT!" BUIZEL USE POUND ON POLIWHIRL, NOW!"

"Buizel (still not shaken from confusion) attacked Poliwhirl with pound.

"Buizel!" the confuse pokemon cried hitting Poliwhirl directly in the stomach.

"Whirl!"

Seeing this outburst caused even the arrogant Ken to put on a shocked face.

Despite this direct attack, Ash knew Buizel was still confused from Poliwhirl's water pulse. He had to find some way to stop Buizel from pounding himself to death. Wait, that's it pounding himself. I got it.

"Buizel listen to me, I want you to hit yourself with the hardest pound attack you've got." Ash yelled to Buizel.

Buizel at first looked at his master like he had gone mad, but preceded the action.

"Buizel! It cried while it hit itself.

Ken, the fan girls, and even Ash's friends (Pokemon too) looked at Ash like he was crazy. Then suddenly Buizel didn't look dazed or confused anymore.

"Hey, Buizel how are you feeling?" Ash asked with confidence.

Buizel shook himself off then gave Ash two thumbs up.

"Yeah great" Ash said happily now that his pokemon was no longer confused.

"Oh, I see what he did." Brock started.

"Huh, Misty and Dawn said looking at Brock.

"You see Buizel was so confused that instead of waiting for it to lose confusion, he pounded himself out of it." Brock said with a smile, proud of Ash smart thinking.

"Yeah, who would've known Ash would've thought that." Dawn stated with a sly grin.

"I would've Misty stated.

"Huh, Dawn stated questioning what Misty meant.

"Ash may not think with his head most of the time, but when it comes to battles, he can be a genius. Misty stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, that is how he has seven gym badges anyway." Dawn stated

(Back to the battle)

By this time Ken was no longer calm and arrogant but more, nervous and frustrated.

"So what, you may have gotten your pokemon out of confusion but I'm going to win anyway." Poliwhirl use Hydro Cannon!" Ken commanded.

"Poli, whirrrrrl!" it said releasing an extremely powerful jet of water fully blown and aimed directly at Buizel.

"Buizel dive into the water!" Ash commanded

"Buizel" the pokemon said diving in the water avoiding the attack while the water cannon flew in to one of the waves.

"What no,"

"Yeah, alright Buizel, Poliwhirl can't move, finish it off with focus punch!"

The mongoose like pokemon cocked his charging fist back until he couldn't use charge anymore.

"Buizellll!" Buizel cried as his fist collided with Poliwhirl's for a direct hit.

"Poli whirrrrrl! It cried being sent flying forward onto Ken's surfboard. Before Ken could even see the faint in Poliwhirl he saw a huge tidal wave rising to nearly 50 ft high in the direction he was headed.

"Poliwhirl return," Ken commanded sending his pokemon back into his. As soon as Poliwhirl was in his pokeball. He turned around toward Ash's direction and started surfing his way.

"Alright Ash won!" Misty cheered.

"I knew he would win." Dawn added

"Not good," Brock stated with worry.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash just one Dawn stated.

"Yeah, but look at where he is going." Brock exclaimed pointing towards the monstrous tidal wave.

Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, and Azurill looked at the wave with worry.

"Oh no, Ash!" Misty cried.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Good job Buizel return." Ash stated calling his pokemon back into his pokeball.

"Hey, we need to get off the wave right now!" Ken cried.

"Hah, why are you so mad that you just lost?" Ash stated cockily looking back at Ken. Riding farther into the direction Ken was in.

"Look in front of you!" Ken cried out to Ash.

"Huh, whaaaa!" "I have to get out of here!" Ash cried.

Ash struggled as hard as he could in some way to push his surfboard in the opposite direction but due to his lack of surfing skills, he failed miserably. Suddenly the humongous tidal wave began closing down and Ash was right under in its path, waiting to be consumed by the 50 ft water wave. It then, closed down on him.

"Oh, no!" Waaaaahhhh!

**_Hmph, so tell me how you think Ash is going to get out of this one. Will our hero make it out of the humongous tidal wave alive? I mean I don't know, I seriously don't know. I have a sick mind so predict things because anything can happen. To find out what happens, be on the lookout for chapter 8 when I post it. Until then, this is Future AJ Peace!_**


	8. Together Forever

**Alright readers I'm back with which is probably going to be my fastest back to back chapters I've completed yet.(Chapters 7 and 8). So if you missed Chapter 7, you might want to go back because you'll have missed out on way too much info. Although I will take you back on what happened previously on the last chapter (Uh, oh).**

"Poliwhirl return," Ken commanded sending his pokemon back into his. As soon as Poliwhirl was in his pokeball. He turned around toward Ash's direction and started surfing his way.

"Alright Ash won!" Misty cheered.

"I knew he would win." Dawn added

"Not good," Brock stated with worry.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash just won Dawn stated.

"Yeah, but look at where he is going." Brock exclaimed pointing towards the monstrous tidal wave.

Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, and Azurill looked at the wave with worry.

"Oh no, Ash!" Misty cried.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Good job Buizel return." Ash stated calling his pokemon back into his pokeball.

"Hey, we need to get off the wave right now!" Ken cried.

"Hah, why are you so mad that you just lost?" Ash stated cockily looking back at Ken. Riding farther into the direction Ken was in.

"Look in front of you!" Ken cried out to Ash.

"Huh, whaaaa!" "I have to get out of here!" Ash cried.

Ash struggled as hard as he could in some way to push his surfboard in the opposite direction but due to his lack of surfing skills, he failed miserably. Suddenly the humongous tidal wave began closing down and Ash was right under in its path, waiting to be consumed by the 50 ft water wave. It then, closed down on him.

"Oh, no!" Waaaaahhhh!

* * *

**_Together Forever_**

"Uh, uh, were am I?" Ash said slowly and weakly waking up. A

Ash slowly lifted his head out of the bed with medium amount of difficulty. Taking a look around the room, it was beautiful. Ash noticed he was surrounded in a room with red, white, and blue wall painting, a pokeball painting in the middle, a picture frame of Nurse Joy and Chancey and a wide-screen television. Suddenly, a series of questions floated through Ash's mind. How did I get here? He thought to himself. Last I remember, I was in the middle of a surfing battle with Ken and now I ended up here.

Wait a minute, Ash thought. There was humongous wave right above me before I went here. Must have blacked out. But, who saved me? Ash thought to himself. But before Ash could finish his thoughts, the door to his room began to slowly open.

"Ash?" asked a concerned voice knocking to see if it was safe to come inside.

"Huh, oh come in." Ash said reassuring it was safe to come inside.

The door then opened revealing Dawn.

"Hey everyone he is awake." Dawn stated glad to see Ash awake from his condition.

"How are you feeling Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Just fine," Ash said with another confused look on his face.

It was then that Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Azurill, and Nurse Joy walked into the room.**Just in case you didn'****t know, except Ash,**** they are dressed back into their regular Sinnoh attire.**** Ash has on a black tee and his same swimming trunks.**

"Pika Pikachu!" the yellow rodent cried jumpy joyfully into his master and best friend's arms.

"Pikachu, it's good to see you again!" Ash said happily hugging Pikachu in his arms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Brock asked with concern.

"Well, I've felt better but all in all, I think I'm going to be alright. Ash said joking a little bit.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked with concern.

"Guys I'm going to be just fine." Ash said reassuringly.

"Well in that case." It was then a hand came and instantly slapped Ash in the face somewhat hurtful.

"Oww, what was that for?" "That hurt!" Ash almost yelled holding his hand on the same left cheek were Misty had just recently slapped him on.

"Good it was supposed to." Misty stated.

Ash stared at Misty with a firm face.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you ever scare us like that again." "Do you hear me?" Misty snapped.

"Geez Misty I'm sorry, you didn't have to hit me for it.

Brock then looked at Ash with a serious face.

"Ash, do you know how close you were to being a goner?" Brock asked seriously.

Ash took a look at the sky trying to think, until nothing happened.

"Actually no, I really don't remember anything after the battle with Ken."

"Real close, you were hit by a fifty-foot Tsunami wave." Brock explained.

"What!" Really, how did that happen?" Ash asked flabbergasted

"You were surfing in the direction of the wave and by the time you tried to turn the board around, it was too late." Nurse Joy explained. The tidal wave was huge and had closed in on you. After it hit, you just blacked out.

"Yeah, it was hard to find you through all that deep water from the wave." "We thought you were a goner." Dawn stated her voice, somewhat with worry.

Ash then looked confusingly at Nurse Joy.

"So do I have you to thank for saving my life?" Ash asked pointing towards Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy shook her head in a no manner.

"I was just the one to get you into this room inside the poke-day-in." Nurse Joy stated honestly not taking full credit.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Ash asked.

"She's the one who just slapped you in your face." Brock joked.

"Huh," Ash focused his stare on the beautiful red-head who had just saved his life.

"Misty?" Ash asked confusingly.

"What are you surprised now Ash Ketchum?" Misty snapped.

"No" Ash started somewhat cowardly from Misty's temper. "It's just well, how did you do it by yourself?" Ash asked.

"Well, I didn't save your lucky butt out of the ocean _**all**_ by myself. Misty stated emphasizing the word all.

"Ken gave me some help as well."

"Well, how did you do it Misty?" Ash asked wanting to know more about how she saved him from his almost certain doom.

"Well, Misty started as a flashback occurred. "After you blacked out, you were very hard to find, I swam in the water and called out my Gyrados."

**Flashback**

**"Ash where are you?" Misty called. "Ash?" "Gyra! **

**"Do you see any sign of him Gyrados?" Misty asked with hope. **

**Gyrados simply shook his head in a no manner as Misty's face began to get more and more worried by the second. "Ash?" Misty tried calling out again with no use. **

**"Hey over here!" a voice called out to Misty.**

**It was Ken! Gyrados and Misty quickly approached the arrogant pokemon surfing trainer.**

**"Ken ****are**** you alright?" Have you seen Ash?" **

**"Yes and no." Ken stated seriously.**

**"Well do you think you can lend me a hand in helping me find him?" Misty asked desperately.**

**"No problem, that's what I'm here for." **

**So in a second Misty along**** with ****her Gyrados and Poliwhirl**** began the search for Ash. By now, Misty grew extremely worried, she wondered just how much air Ash had left in him before it was too late.**

**When suddenly, Ken spotted an unconscious boy floating just south of where Misty was standing. To the north of Ken, there were 5 pokeballs floating in the water.**

**"Hey isn't that him right there?" Ken pointed unsure due to the fact that the boy's face was faced-down in the water.**

**Misty examined the boy Ken was pointing to. She knew that ebony-spiked hair anywhere. It was Ash!**

**"Yeah, that's him. Misty said happily that they finally found Ash.**

**"Good, those must be his pokemon north of where I am." "I'll get his pokemon while you get Ash." Ken stated.**

**"Right," Misty said nodding her head. **

**"Gyrados, over there" Misty said pointing towards motionless body as Gyrados quickly swum in that direction.**

**Misty swiftly hopped of Gyrados and quickly pulled Ash's face out of the water, giving him room to regain oxygen.**

**"Just hang in there Ash; you're going to be okay." Misty stated hoping everything she ****said would come to past. He ****has to make it she thought. He just has to.**

**(End of Flashback)**

Ash looked at Misty speechless,

"Mist...y, Ash managed to get out looking at Misty with a surprised expression.

"You actually ran out of air, once Misty dragged you out of the river." Nurse Joy explained.

"Yeah, hey Ash, you wanna know what happened that brought you back to life." Dawn said cutting in with a teasing grin.

Misty saw where this was going and quickly put a hand over Dawn's mouth.

"Now, now bottom line, he's fine, he doesn't need to know how it happened does he?" Misty stated while blushing nervously.

"But I want to know." Please, tell me what happened. Ash said somewhat excitedly.

"Well," Nurse Joy started. "By the time we had gotten you onto shore, you had already lost all of your oxygen, so Misty saved your life by giving you CPR."

Misty continued to look at Ash embarrassingly.

Dawn then broke free of Misty's grip. "Yeah, it was the cutest thing, you should've been awake to see it Ash." Dawn said teasingly

Misty's blush darkened. "Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Misty asked threateningly at Dawn.

"Oh, nothing, Dawn said nervously backing off seeing Misty's temper.

"Misty you did all that… for me?" Ash asked slightly blushing from the realization that his lips made contact with Misty's.

"Well, you needed some air, so…I." Misty said shyly with much embarrassment and the little blushes on her cheeks proved that fact.

Brock sensed and saw Misty's embarrassment and decided to spare her from it.

"Well, I think it's time we all have some dinner while were in this beautiful hotel, what do you guys say?" Brock asked.

Just then, Ash stomach growled right on time.

"Ooophs, I mean, that would be nice." Ash stated while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Everyone then laughed as they began walking out the door.

"Are coming Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, just give me a minute."

"Alright Ash, dinner will be ready soon so enjoy yourself and talk to some people while we're here,"Brock said winking at Ash. Hoping he would get the message.

It took a few seconds but once it kicked in to what Brock was trying to say, Ash began blush.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out Brock you're almost starting to sound like my mom." Ash said jokingly.

Brock chuckled before walking out of the room. "Alright see ya Ash."

Ash then sat in his bed (well, his rented bed) thinking about why Misty went through such lengths to save his life.

"Pi pikachu?" pikachu asked his master questioningly.

"Humph, I know I'm fine Pikachu." Ash stated reassuringly.

"Still Pikachu, I can't believe Misty went through all of that mess just to save me." Ash stated.

"Pika, Pikachu pi ka pi, chaa!"

Ash looked at his friend and then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu, me and Misty are best friends and I would've done the same thing for her." "Come on Pikachu." Ash said motioning his pokemon friend to follow him to where he was headed.

Meanwhile, we find Misty with her baby Azurill sitting in the outside balcony where the sunset was close to taking place. Thinking about the recent event that just occured, Misty decided to walk outside.

Azurill was chanting until she saw the solemn look on Misty's face.

"Azu Azurill?"

Misty looked at her baby pokemon with a smile planted on her face.

"No Azurill, I'm okay but thanks for asking."

"Azu Zu Azurill?"

"Scared, no I wasn't scared." Misty lied.

Azurill's previous turned to a quick glare, knowing when it's master was lying.

Misty knew Azurill knew she was lying so she sighed and began to talk.

"Well, you're right Azurill, I was scared." "I'm just so glad Ash was able to make it out of that event alive."

"Azu rill Azurill Azu!" Azurill stated giving is trainer a smile.

"Yeah you're right, everything is going to be alright." Misty agreed smiling at her infant pokemon.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Ash asked sincerely appearing behind Misty.

Misty looked back at Ash, then smiled at him and nodded her head in a no manner.

Ash then proceeded to join Misty by taking a seat right beside her while Pikachu and Azurill began to play with each other.

"Nice sunset huh?" Ash asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, it really is." Misty agreed.

"So is that why you decided you've decided to come out here, or, is something else on your mind?" Ash asked sensing something going through his good friend's mind.

Misty gave a frown and looked at the ground somewhat sadly. The problem was, she was still affected by Ash's near escape. What if Ken didn't spot him? What if giving him CPR didn't work? Then what would have happened to him? Misty could barely stand it just being so far away from him when she would be at the gym. She shuttered to think what she would be like if Ash was taken away from her permanently.

"Misty" Ash said with a tone just above a whisper.

"Hunh?" Misty asked looking at Ash with a puzzled.

"I know it's been a long time since we've had a long talk, but last time I checked, we're still best friends." "You can talk to me about anything."

Misty's puzzled expression turned into a warm smile as she proceeded to explain.

"Well, it's just, well, are you sure you're alright?" Misty asked nervously stuttering over her words.

Ash gave Misty a confused look.

"I told you already, I'm just fine." Ash said calmly with a warm smile.

Misty knew Ash was alright, but the concerned look on her face didn't prove that fact.

"Misty, is that whats been bothering you?" Ash asked now very concerned.

"You just had to accept Ken's challenge didn't you?" Misty asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

Ash caught the annoyance in her tone and responded with some of his own.

"Of course, I'm a pokemon trainer closing in on being a Pokemon Master. I had to accept."

"No you didn't Ken wasn't even a gym leader. He doesn't even give out badges!" Misty said now raising her voice.

"So!" Ash said raising his voice to match that of the level of Misty's.

"So, on top of that you weren't even experienced in surfing, let alone having a pokemon battle while surfing at the same time." Misty yelled.

By this time, Pikachu and Azurill put their playing to a halt and looked at their trainers knowing they were arguing.

"So what was I supposed to do, just punk out and let Ken say he was better than me?" Ash yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Right, and another thing, how would you know whether I had surfed and a long time or not?" "You haven't even seen me up until now."

"Because I know you Ash!"

"Oh yeah, well that doesn't mean anything!"

"Alright Ash, have you surfed since I've been Gone?"

"Uh, no"

"EXACTLY!"

"WELL THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, WE STILL HAVEN'T TALKED IN A WHILE SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!"

"WELL WHOS FAULT IS THAT ASH!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"OH REALLY, WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHO'S FAULT IT IS, YOURS!"

"MINES?!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"

Ash took a breather from the yelling match in which he was engaged to.

"You didn't visit me once out of the times you went back to Pallet." Misty stated no longer raising her voice but instead, was replaced with extreme disappointment.

"Wait a minute; one of those times you were the one that visited me!"

"That's right Ash, but answer me this one thing, if I wasn't there waiting for you when you came back from your journey in Hoenn, would you have visited me during the Battle Frontier?"

Instead of responding towards Misty's comment, he just started at the ground looking somewhat sadly.

"Well Ash, answer me!" Misty yelled now almost close to tears.

"Okay, you want to know the answer?!" "It's no okay!" Ash yelled feeling pain with every word that left his mouth.

"That's just what I thought." Misty said sounding very much disappointed. She couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was going to cry, as she did. Tears began to slowly flow down Misty's face.

"Misty?" Ash asked very worried about one of his traveling companions.

"Just, leave me alone Ash." Misty stated weakly in an attempt to wipe the tears flowing through her eyes.

This was the last thing she wanted. If there was a thing she didn't want to happen, it was Ash seeing her crying. Sure, there was a time when she cried in Ash's presence, but despite that, she refused to let tears be shown.

Ash couldn't believe it, Misty was crying. Besides the time Misty had to let her Togetic go, Ash had never seen her crying before.

Suddenly, a giant hand reached out and grabbed Misty by her waist lifting her up in the air.

"Now Meowth, aim,

"Fire!"

Suddenly, an invisible giant sized circular tube covered the hotel.

Ash grunted looking at the covered hotel and then refocusing his attention towards Misty.

"Team Rocket, it's you isn't it!"

Jesse, James, and Meowth appeared in their air balloon chanting their motto.

"Prepare For trouble

And make it double

An evil of the galaxies to fulfill our destinies

With Meowth, that's me

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie James and Meowth are the names!

Whenever there is peace in the universe Team Rocket will be there to make everything worse.

Mime, Mime, Meowth, Wobbefett!"

"Team Rocket I know you're here to lose trying to take Pikachu so why don't you just put Misty down and so we can get this over with.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not this time twerp." Jessie stated while waving her pointer finger in front of her face.

"Yeah, dis time we cooked up something different and unusual." Said a confident Meowth

"Yeah, this time we're going to make you a deal?" James explained.

"Oh, yeah whats that?" Ash asked sternly and not impressed.

"You can make a decision." Either you give us Pikachu, or we keep your girlfriend." Jessie stated with a smile.

"She/He's not my boy/girlfriend!" Ash and Misty said blushing in unison.

"Awww, young love." James said googley eyed.

"Hey red-head, aren't you supposed to be running as a gym leader or something?" Jessie asked firmly

"Huh, yeah, what does it mean to you?" Misty snapped back.

"Well den, why are you here?" Meowth questioned.

Misty blushed, trying to think of a possible answer that would hide the truth.

"Be, because I wanted to take some time off that's why." Misty snapped still tripping over her words.

"Hey Jessie, she was stuttering, you know what that means." James said smirking in a teasingly way.

"Looks like someone is in love," Jessie stated in a teasingly sing-song voice.

Both Ash and Misty blushed.

"Stop playing around!" Misty yelled

Jessie, James, and Meowth's expressions turned from teasing, to serious.

"What, no, you've got us wrong." "We're not joking honey we're serious." Jessie stated.

"Yes, quite serious actually," James co-signed.

"We weally think yoose two twerps is in love with each other." Meowth stated with a smile, but just as serious as Jessie and James.

Ash and Misty blushed harder than ever.

"While still blushing, Ash made an attempt at calling out his other friend's for help.

"Brock!" Dawn!" "Nurse Joy!" Ash cried knocking on the door as Team Rocket began to laugh at Ash's feeble attempt to receive help.

"Ha, ha Ha!" Team Rocket laughed.

"Sorry twerp but you won't be receiving any help from those pesky other twerps today." Jessie stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that invisible force field we set over your room is sound proof. " Meowth taunted.

"Yeah, so looks like it's just you, us, Pikachu, and twerpet over here." James mocked.

Ash grunted and gritted his teeth. He looked at Misty and could see that she was giving him a wink. Maybe Misty had a plan, Ash thought.

She then slyly nodded her head over towards Azurill. Ash understood what she meant.

"Right, Pikachu, Azurill, are you ready?" Ash asked with a determined gesture.

"Pika! Azurill Azu! Both pokemon cried ready for Ash's command

"Ah ah ah!" remember twerp, we have your girlfriend in your grasp, so if Pikachu's shocks us. Jessie stated.

"Then she goes blasting off with us." Meowth stated.

James started scratching his head.

"Huh, whats wrong with you James?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I was just thinking, if we did go blasting off again, wouldn't it be nice to have more company."

"What!" Jessie yelled in outrage.

"Is you nuts!" Meowth added in with the same tone.

"Well at least one of the twerps is with us so we would have her."

"You've obviously forgot the main goal here is not to keep the twerp's girlfriend." Jessie yelled.

"Yeah, it's to make do with Pikachu and scram!" Meowth yelled

"But still Jessie it gets lonely." James whined.

"Hey!"

Team Rocket looked down under the balloon to find out it was Misty talking to them. "Huh!"

"What do you want twerp!" Jessie said still furious over James's last comment.

"Well, I was just thinking, James shouldn't be feeling lonely because he should always have you Jessie." Misty teased

"What!" Jessie and James yelled.

Misty nodded her head. "Yeah you two have always been together, right Ash!"

It took a moment for the actual point of Misty's plan to sink in. Although after awhile, her plan ran through Ash's head and he was able to catch on.

"Yeah, every time you try to steal Pikachu you're always together.

"Because we're Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled

"Yeah, so don't make any more of it then what it is!" James added in.

"I don't know," Misty said a sing-song voice.

"Shouldn't you two be married?!" Ash yelled with a smirk reaching his face.

Jessie and James immediately blushed.

"No way!"

"Yeah, take that back!"

Meowth began to laugh.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled seeing Meowth rolling in the balloon with laughter.

"What is so funny?!" James yelled

"Da twerps got a point, yoose twos like each other." Meowth said through laughs, holding his sides together uncontrollably.

Suddenly Jessie and James threw themselves in an animated scrap heap, in attempt to beat Meowth down to a pulp. Through the scraping, they moved and kept moving until they hit a huge yellow button. Thus, this caused the giant hand to release its tight grasp on Misty.

"Ahh!" Misty screamed as she was falling in the sky.

Ash quickly ran over toward where Misty was falling and started pin pointing the exact spot to where he predicted she would fall

"III, Got ya!" Ash cried as Misty fell horizontally in his arms.

Misty looked up at Ash blushing with a shocked face. She never expected Ash to catch her with such determination. What made Misty embarrassed was that she was now in arms of the boy she secretly fell in love with.

Ash looked down at Misty with a determined smile.

"We're a team right?"

Misty shook off her blush for the time being and nodded her head.

"Right" Misty replied. Ash and Misty then call their pokemon for attacks.

"Pikachu!"

"Azurill!"

"Use Thunder bolt/Water gun!" they said calling out their pokemon's attack in unison.

The pokemon chanted their names while sending an attack that had the combine force of water gun and thunder bolt. This attack had a medium sized jet stream of water with huge volts of electricity circling through it colliding with Team Rockets balloon.

Team Rocket ceased their fighting to see the monstrous attack heading toward their direction.

"Uh oh, they said in unison when the attack then hit sending high volts shocking through their system for nearly 5 seconds before they were sent soaring through the sky soaked with the jet of water still pushing them out of eye-sight.

"Hah, ha ha!"

"Hey Meowth whats the deal!" Jessie yelled.

"Yeah, we just lost and you're still laughing!" James yelled.

"Ha ha, because the twerps were right, you two really should be married!" Meowth laughed.

"Why you!" James yelled.

"You're going to get it once!" Jessie started.

"ONCE WE'RE THREW BLASTING OFF!" Team Rocket said as they blasted out of eyesight.

"WOBBEFETT!"

"Yeah, we did it!" Misty said shouting victoriously.

"Yeah we did," Ash agreed.

It was then, that Ash noticed Misty was still cradled warmly in his arms from when he first caught her from the fall.

Ash blushed staring at his beautiful red-headed friend. Then some familiar feeling rushed through him once again. It was that same feeling Ash had when Misty first arrived and when he had seen her in her bathing suit. Why did it keep coming back?

"Uh, Misty, I think they're gone now, you can jump off if you want to."

Misty blushed with plenty of extra embarrassment.

"Oh, right." Misty stated nervously. She felt so comfortable and safe being cradled in Ash's loving arms. It was soothing, like her troubles would go away just by sitting in those arms. Nether the less, with Ash's help she was gently on her feet so she could stand on her own two feet.

A rush of silence from the awkwardness in the recent events occurred for almost 2 minutes as they began to take their seats like Team Rocket never showed up.

Misty finally decided to speak however; Ash was the first to break the silence.

"Misty," Ash said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Ash," Misty said in the same tone.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ash, it's my fault too."

Ash nodded his head. "But it's my fault even more." You were right Misty; I didn't visit you once, not even before I traveled to the Sinnoh. The least I could have done was call you, and I didn't even do that." Ash said sounding very much, disappointed in himself.

Misty gave a little frown.

"It's okay Ash, it's just, well, when you didn't come visit, or even bother to call I thought... You probably just had, forgotten about me or, moved on."

Misty suddenly felt a tear roll down her eye.

Ash saw this and calmly wiped the tear away. He couldn't understand why, but out of all people in the world, (tied with his mom) he hated to see her cry the most, especially because of him. Ash was shocked that Misty cared so much.

"Mist, you don't ever have to worry about that." Ash said with a smile.

Misty looked up at Ash with confusion. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean it doesn't matter whether you're with or not because, I know we're always going to be, together forever."

Misty looked up at Ash with a shocked face. What could he possibly mean? Is he talking together forever as friends or, does he mean something else? These thoughts came racing through Misty's mind and for a second she was tempted to make them questions. But, for the time being, she decided to brush them aside.

Misty gave Ash warm smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded his head. "I promise."

Misty couldn't help it anymore; she leaped forward and embraced Ash in a cuddly warm hug.

Ash at first confusion and surprised emotions were shown on Ash's face. But he then put his arms around Misty to show he too, was embracing in her hug.

The funny thing was, he enjoyed it, every last single moment of her body next to his, and he enjoyed it. To Ash it was strange. He never felt this way before and didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

They were enjoying each other's warmth **(Even though it was warm somewhat hot outside **for nearly two whole minutes until Misty broke away.) Misty then looked at Ash as Ash did with Misty until the other noticed each other and broke the trance while blushing.

"So," Misty started, trying to break the silence this time. "Together Forever, huh, just how are you going to prove that Mr. Future Pokemon Master." Misty said playfully.

Ash began scratching his head. "Well, when you're not with us, I will call you."

"Oh yeah, when?"

"Umm, let's see once every month." Ash stuttered.

"Strike one."

"Umm, once every two months," Ash stated, now joking around.

"Strike two; Misty said now starting to get irritated. "If you get strike three I will be forced to bring out the old mallet." Misty stated threateningly

"Waa, no no, wait I was only joking, how about twice every week. Ash said nervously remembering the old visits he used to have with Misty's mallet.

"That's more like it, and when do you plan on visiting?"

Ash decided not to joke around this time, being he already had two strikes and didn't want to make it three.

"Directly after my journeys and on my way to Pallet," Ash stated seriously.

Misty smiled at him once again. There was no way she could stay mad at Ash for too long.

"Good answer." She said playfully.

Ash smiled.

"For a second there I thought I was going to have to bring out my weapon again."

Ash jumped back nervously but then became playful himself.

"Oh, yeah well it wouldn't matter because, I figured out how to counter that." Ash said acting cocky.

"Oh yeah whats that?" Misty asked playfully trying to act unimpressed.

"This!" Ash said as then began to tickle Misty frantically.

"HA Ha, Asshh, ha, hahaha, please, sto stop!" Misty cried laughing her heart out from tickles urging through her, especially the ones that touched her bare stomach.

Misty continued laughing until Brock made his way through the two teens playing with each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brock asked watching the two teens with amusement.

"Ash stopped tickling Misty and they both looked at Brock with embarrassed faces.

"No not at all." Ash and Misty said blushing in unison.

"Hey Ash how did Brock get through the barrier Team Rocket set earlier." Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"I don't know, maybe when we beat them their barrier must have worn off." Ash whispered back giving his opinion.

Misty just shrugged and gave a, who knows look.

"Well, I just came to look for you guys and tell you that dinner was ready if you want it."

"You bet I do!" Ash yelled happily.

Misty did nothing but smile at him. Ash would always be Ash, she thought.

"Are you coming Misty?" Ash said extending his hand out for Misty to reach.

Misty nodded her head. "You bet, I'm starving as well." Misty said gladly taking Ash's hand.

"Come one Azurill." "Azu Azurill" the baby pokemon chanted happily as she jumped into Misty's shoulder.

"Yeah, you too Pikachu," Ash said as pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse chanted happily

Brock smiled at his two bestfriends and how their bond had gotten closer and closer over the years up until now. Who knows maybe, just maybe, they might actually tell their feelings to one another this go round, Brock thought as he closed the door that entered into the bright sunset which had just taken place.

**Wow! That right there my friends, without a doubt was the longest chapter I have written yet. Chances are you won't ever see a chapter this long from me ever again. Though that might not be true however, this chapter is long enough to fit for three chapters if you can fit it in the right spots. Although it was the most fun I have had yet writing any of these previous chapters so far, don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't arrive for awhile. Man, I've typed enough, this is Future AJ saying until the next chapter, Peace!**


	9. Next Destination, Sunyshore Gym!

**_Next Destination, Sunyshore Gym !_**

(We are now catching Ash and Pikachu sleeping comfortably from the events that had just recently occurred.)

"Chaaa! Pikachu, pika pikachu." The cute yellow mouse chanted waking up and now in an attempt to awaken his master.

"Zzzzzz "

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu said poking at his trainer in attempts to wake him up.

"ZZZZZ, Mis, zzzzz, ty." Ash said talking in his sleep.

"Pikachu giggled at his human best friend, knowing what and who he was dreaming about.

After Pikachu calmed down, he got serious and him his master with a small thundershock.

"Pika chuuu!"

"Wa aaaaa, Pika..Chu, I'm awake, you can, stop now!"

Pikachu stopped leaving Ash halfway barbequed.

"Gee thanks, Pika, chu." Ash said sarcastically as he blew a small cloud of dust out of his mouth.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said smiling while scratching his head.

Just then, Ash turned his head in order to look at the clock.

"Oh man, its 11 o clock, we're about to leave soon. " I've got to get moving, thanks Pikachu!" Ash said as he hurriedly headed to the bathroom in his room in order get ready.

After getting himself ready, Ash got changed and eagerly headed downstairs only to find his friends waiting for him right in front of the door.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head." Misty said with a smile while playfully teasing him.

"Yeah, we didn't think you would ever wake up." Brock stated jokingly.

"Ash smiled and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well, to tell you the truth, if it wasn't for Pikachu thunder shocking me out of bed , I would still probably be asleep right now."

"So that's what that entire ruckus was, hmm." Dawn exclaimed while putting one finger on her lip.

"It figures, good job for waking sleeping beauty up Pikachu." Misty teased

"Pikachu," Pikachu stated giving a thumbs up.

"Ha ha, very funny Mist, Ash stated playfully.

Misty gave a small smile. She hadn't been called that in a while now. She enjoyed it when Ash called her that, it made it seem like a pet name he made specifically just for her. This is why Misty would let Ash and only Ash, call her by that name.

"Well it was nice having you here." Nurse Joy stated sweetly.

"Yeah, same here," Dawn replied.

"OH Nurse Joy, you don't know how joyful I felt to spend this last day apart. They can go, I can stay with you so you'll never be lonely a day in your LIFE! Brock stated in his girl crazy mode; Nurse Joy looked at Brock with a puzzled and nervous reaction.

"I think she'll be fine. Anyways, that's what she has Chancy and Blissy for." Misty stated annoyed while pulling Brock by his ear.

Ash, Dawn, and Nurse Joy looked on with anime tear drops floating down the back of their heads.

After getting a last laugh in from Brock, Ash and co waved their goodbyes to Nurse Joy.

**Our heroes are now continuing the path toward The Sunyshore Gym when……**

"Hey guys I almost forgot something." Ash said stopping in his tracks.

The group turned around to face him.

"Hmm, what is it Ash?" Misty asked

"I have to go back to the beach." Ash replied.

"Why do you have to do that?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Ken did help you save my life right Misty?" Ash asked knowing the answer.

Misty nodded her head.

"Oh, I see." Yeah, you do sort of owe him a thank you too for getting your pokemon." Brock agreed.

Ash nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Brock said smiling.

**As Ash and co began walking toward the beach, we now find three losers sitting in the bushes planning their next move.**

"So, it looks like the twerps are headed to the beach." Meowth pointed out.

"Hmm, the beach what a marvelous place to be." Jessie said getting dreamy-eyed.

"Yeah, we should definitely take a break." James agreed.

"Have you two gone coo coo!?" Meowth asked as he scratched Jessie and James in their faces.

"Hey whats the big idea!" James yelled.

"You little dirty cat, I'll teach you for scratching my face!" Jessie exclaimed as she began pounding on Meowth.

"Yeah let me get a shot!" James yelled as he began kicking Meowth.

"Alright..Alright, I'm sorry, but.. We should be focusing on stealing Pikachu, not, making me a punching bag!"

Jessie and James ceased their assault.

"Hey James, he does have a point."

"Yeah, but I know the twerps are not going to stay at the beach." James pointed out.

"How do you know?" Jessie and Meowth stated in unison.

James put on a cocky face with his hands cupping his face.

"Because the main twerp has to win that gym badge."

Jessie looked surprised.

"Wow, smart thinking James." Jessie said shocked that James would even think about planning.

"Yeah who would've guessed?" Meowth asked just as flabergastered as Jessie.

"So I say, we wait a little longer so see the twerp's next move before we strike." James said thoroughly proud of himself.

"Yeah!" Meowth and Jessie agreed.

"Excellent thinking James!" Jessie said gleefully.

James gave a small chuckle. "Thanks, I know."

-

(At the beach)

"Does anyone know if Ken is even here?" Dawn asked, as her and co walked onto the sand interior.

"Who knows." Brock stated.

Suddenly a guy from off the beach randomly pointed at Ash and yelled.

"Hey everyone look, it's the new Pokemon Surfing Champion of Sunyshore City!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing in order to look at Ash. Everyone chanted in aww. Then, they quickly ran in Ash's direction and began tossing him up in the air.

"Waa, hey guys thanks, but can you let me down now?" Ash asked getting a little nervous.

The crowd followed his wishes and gently placed him on his own two feet.

After being placed down, Ash looked completely dumb folded.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right when you one the match you were unconscious." The random man had stated.

"Well, you defeated Ken, and once you did that he declared you the new champion." Another random guy stated.

"Really?" Ash asked still shocked.

"Really," one of the fan girls stated with a smile.

"And here is a gift for the new champion." One of the fan girls said as she smirked and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ash blushed with goofy grin plastered on his face and also held his hand at the spot where the girl had kissed him.

Misty felt her blood pressure start to rise as she looked at the girl with the face of a killer.

"Yeah, here's one too." Another fan girl said giving him another peck on the cheek.

"And this."

"And here is one too."

"Here is another."

All of these girls began to give Ash small kisses on the cheek until Misty couldn't sustain her temper any longer.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH KISSES! WE GET THE POINT! THE NEXT GIRL THAT KISSES HIM WILL BE THROWN IN THE LAKE!" Misty yelled going angry anime style with fire flashing through her eyes.

Everyone, even Pikachu and Azurill looked at Misty with horror and fear shown in their eyes.

"Now, are we clear?" Misty asked going to her usual calm tone.

One of the fan girls continued nodded her head still looking horrified.

"Crystal," all of the other fan girls said in unison while still looking terrified.

"Good, you may continue."Misty stated

Everyone honestly did not know how to continue the conversation until, guess who spoke up.

"Well ladies, Ash is obviously off the market, but I'm very free for check out." Brock said as went into girl-crazy mode.

He waited for Misty to drag by the ear, but instead, his Croagunk popped out of its poke-ball and jabbed Brock with its Poison Jab.

"Oww, the pain, it hearts."

Misty then looked at Dawn.

"So is that who keeps Brock under control when I'm not around?"

Dawn smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup, whenever Brock over does it with the females, Croagunk hits Brock with a poison jab every time."

Misty smirked while putting her hands in the air. "Figures, whenever I'm not around there are always somebody to take him down."

Ash then turned his attention from the crowd, to a trainer working with his Poliwhirl. It must be Ken! Ash thought as he ran in that direction.

"Hey Ash wait up!" Misty called out as she, Brock, and Dawn ran in that direction.

"Good ,now Poliwhirl use!" Ken yelled about to call out an attack when he noticed Ash running in his direction.

"Hmm, well, well, if isn't Ash the new Surfing Champion of Sunyshore." Ken said more playfully instead of arrogantly this time.

"Hey Ken, training your Poliwhirl I see." Ash said smiling.

Ken nodded his head. "That's right, I'm going to make sure I never lose another match a day in my life." Ken stated.

"That's good for you." Dawn added on.

"Yeah, Ash must've gotten to you huh?" Brock asked.

Ken nodded his head without hesitation and then turned to Ash.

"Ash"

Ash looked him a questioned look.

"Huh?"

"If there was one thing I learned yesterday, it was never underestimating your opponents." Ken stated

"I kept giving you a hard time and talked plenty of trash, but you kept being determined and never gave up."

Ash smiled and nodded. "It was a good battle, the stronger my opponents, the stronger me and my pokemon get."

"Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikaachu! The cute yellow rodent agreed.

"Well, that's why I and Poliwhirl are training now, so if you ever stop by her again, you're going down Ash."

Ash smiled giving Ken a determined look.

"We'll see about that."

"So what are you hear for, shouldn't you be headed to get your badge from the Sunyshore Gym?"

Ash nodded his head.

"Well yeah, but I couldn't leave without first telling saying, thank you for getting me out of that mess."

Ken at first looked confused but then put on a cocky smile.

"Hmph, don't worry about it, I hardly did anything." "If there is anyone you should be giving the most thanks too, it your beautiful friend over there." Ken said pointing at Misty.

Misty slightly blushed. "Thanks Ken."

Ken just smiled and nodded.

Ash gave an embarrassing smile.

"Don't worry, I did."

"Well it never hearts to say it again." Misty smiled saying her words in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks again Misty." Ash said half sarcastically.

"Hey Ketchum, remember I saved your sorry but out of the water, you owe me." Misty said picking up on the sarcasm in Ash's tone.

"I know, I know." Ash stated nervously.

Ken looked at the two and began to laugh.

Ash , Misty, Dawn, and Brock looked puzzled.

"Whats so funny?" Ash asked.

Ken putts his laughing to halt and proceeded to speak.

"Well, it just that I can tell you two are really close." Ken stated

"Annh, we're alright." Misty stated playfully.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Ash stated with the same playful tone as he and Misty looked at each other with warm smiles.

"Sounds better than alright to me." "I remember in the middle of our battle, I mentioned how I was going to beat you and take Misty out for a date." "Man, Ash got mad and started calling Buizel to go crazy on Poliwhirl." Ken stated chuckling.

"Is that true Ash?" Dawn asked with a huge smirk planted on her face.

Ash felt his face turn bright red as he nervously began scratching his head.

"Well, I, you see, umm come on Pikachu let's go!" Ash said as he and Pikachu began running towards the street.

"Pika! Pikachu laughed as he followed his master.

"Hey Ash get back here!" Dawn called out.

"By Ken catch you later!" Ash called as he kept running while waving goodbye to his new friend.

Ken smirked at the clueless boy .

"Take care Ash and remember you're really lucky!" Ken called out to the embarrassed pokemon trainer.

"See ya later Ken; Hey Ash wait up!" Brock called out as he began to race toward Ash's direction.

"Um, pleasure to meet you Ken and, see you later." Dawn said as she too began running in Ash's direction.

"Take care," Ken stated to Dawn before she ran out.

Misty was still standing there shocked while blushing madly.

"Did Ash really do that?" Misty asked shyly.

Ken nodded his head.

"Trust me Misty, he feels the same way you feel about him, the only difference is, he doesn't realize it." "Give him a little more time."

Misty blushed a little more.

"How did you know?"

Ken gave one of his arrogant smiles and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's way too obvious Misty."

"You might want to follow them before you get left too far behind." Ken suggested.

"Oh right, bye I'll see you later, and thank you." Misty called as she ran in the same direction as Ash, Dawn and Brock.

Ken shrugged his shoulders again. "No problem."

"Hey Ash wait up!" Misty called out.

**_That was a close on, Ash thought to himself as he began to slow down is running. He knew once his friends caught him, he would have a lot of explaining to do(especially to Misty.) Ash gave a quick blush. Oh, well, I'll just have to deal with it, but until then. I'm finally going to Sunyshore gym for next and final gym badge!_**

**_Well, how do you like that one! Yall know the drill, Read and Review. And as always be on the lookout for the next chapter. Until the next chapter, this Future AJ signing off. Peace Out!_**


	10. Garchomp First, Then Volkner!

_**We now find our heroes walking right in the grasp of Ash winning his next gym badge. But, the question is, just how powerful is this gym leader people keep talking about?**_

**_Garchomp First, Then Volkner!_**

**(Ash and co walking along the streets of Sunyshore where people were chatting**)

"Hey, have you heard about Volkner, the Gym leader of Sunyshore?" said a trainer with a red hat asking another trainer on the streets.

The other trainer with a light blue shirt nodded his head. "Yeah he's really tough but he claims he isn't battling challengers anymore."

Ash heard that last sentence and couldn't prevent himself from jumping into the two trainer's conversation.

"What, did you just say the gym leader won't accept challenges?" Ash asked with a nervous and shocked expression on his face.

Both trainers looked at Ash with confusion**like who is this guy**** type of look**but, soonone of them began to speak.

The trainer with the blue shirt nodded his head. "That's right."

"But why?" asked Ash.

The trainer in the red hat shook his shoulders and began to speak.

"He said something about, he doesn't think any trainers are worthy of going up against him or something."

Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu looked at Ash with a puzzled look and jumped back once they saw Ash. Ash had anime fire in his eyes depicting the anger and frustration he was experiencing.

"WHAT, WELL I'll GIVE HIM a SHOW ONCE HE SEES ME!" Ash hollered as the two trainer's coward in his presence.

"Come on Pikachu let's go!" Ash said while angrily walking towards the gym.

Misty, Brock, and Dawn gave the two trainers an uneasy and embarrassed smile before talking.

"Well sorry for this incontinence and thank you for the information." Misty stated.

"Yeah so," Dawn started.

"Guess we'll catch you later!" Brock finished as the three began running to catch up with Ash.

Ash kept running until his face stopped inches away from the gym door.

"Huh, hey Pikachu it looks like we're here." Ash stated somewhat questioningly. "Hey is anybody here?" Ash asked as he knocked on the gym door while his friends had just caught up with him.

Suddenly the gym doors opened with a white gleaming light. The inside of it was incredible. The walls had protected electric flowing fluidly around it. Then, there was the battle ground which was like any of the previous gym grounds Ash had stepped forth in except, the ground was a mixture of gold and yellow with a smooth silk surface.

"Wow," Ash said staring in amazement.

"Pikaa," Pikachu said equally amused.

"I've never seen a gym with this much detail said Dawn in amazement.

Misty and Brock looked amused but at the same time unimpressed.

"You know Dawn; maybe sometime you should come to Kanto." Misty stated

"Kanto?" Dawn asked with question.

Brock nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah they have some nicely decorated gym battlegrounds if I do say so myself."

"Like yours truly." Misty said a little cockily and giving Dawn a wink.

"Do they have contest in Kanto?" Dawn asked.

"You bet." Brock stated

"Hmmm, Dawn said humming as she became lost in thought.

Suddenly another door opened revealing a person's body figure untill they completely walked into clear eye-sight.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering when you show."

"It's Jewel!" Dawn, Brock, and Misty stated in unison.

Jewel took a victory pose and flashed them with a quick wink.

"Jewel, my darling it seems fate has once again brought us together. You must remember me!" Brock said as going crazy as Jewel looked at him with the same expression before when Brock first attempted this stunt.

"That's enough you've pestered her way too much Brocky." Misty said while irritatedly pulling Brock by his ear.

"How could I forget about you Brock?" Jewel said awkwardly as everyone laughed shortly after.

"So you're the Sunyshore Gym leader?" Ash asked somewhat shocked.

Jewel looked at Ash and shook her head.

"Sorry Ash, you've got the wrong one." Jewel said while shrugging.

"Well if you're not the gym leader then who is?" Ash asked.

"That would be me," a voice called out from the distance.

"Huh," Ash and the gang stated as they turned their heads in question of the person's identity.

Suddenly a man began walking until he was in everyone's eyesight.

The man had an appearance of a somewhat person in his early 20's. He had dark blonde spikey hair, a blue military type of jacket with dark yellow buttons and a black t-shirt visible under his unbuttoned jacket. He wore navy-blue pants with a small rusty silver chain attached to the side, and light-gray shoes.

"My name is Volkner, leader of the Sunyshore gym." He stated introducing himself in a calm tone.

Ash immediately gave the Volkner a determined look.

"So Jewel, how why did you come out the same doors he came through?" asked Dawn

Jewel gave a playful grin. "Well it just so happens that he's my cousin."

"Wow, never would've guessed." Misty stated sounding surprised.

"Yeah well, that was the point." Jewel stated giving them a playful wink.

"Alright Volkner, you already know why I'm here." Ash stated.

Volkner focused his attention to Ash looking quite, unamused.

"You want to challenge me to match in order to win a gym badge, am I correct?

Ash simply nodded his head. "That's right!"

"Sorry, I don't do gym battles anymore." Volkner stated calmly and unamused.

Ash and Pikachu fell over anime style.

"What do you mean you don't do gym battles!?" Ash asked half furious.

"Just like I said, I don't do gym battles anymore."

"But you're a gym leader." "What kind of gym leader doesn't do gym battles? Ash protested.

Volkner shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, a gym leader that is tired of having weak battles."

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked.

"It's simple said a voice from out a distance."

This man is had fuzzy red hair, red freckles, a brown t-shirt, brown pants, and a yellow jacket.

"My name is Flint." "I'm Volkner's right-hand man in this operation.

"Oh yeah, well can you please tell your friend he needs to battle me!?" Ash stated desperately.

Volkner and Flint raised one eye-brow in confusion.

"I need that badge in order to compete in the Sinnoh League." Ash exclaimed

"Fine, you want the badge, here you go." Volkner said as he took one of the badge replicas out of his pocket holding it out on his hand so Ash could take it.

Ash look in awe as the badge's sparkle aura gleamed throughout his face.

"Here the Beacon Badge, you didn't earn it, but maybe you deserve it." Volkner stated with absolutely no emotion at all.

Maybe I should take it, Ash thought to himself. Then suddenly Ash remembered his pride and determination to win a badge fair and square, and that was by battle.

"Sorry, no thanks," Ash stated with a grin, as he slightly pushed Volkner's hand away.

"Huh," Volkner said looking shocked as he put the badge back into his pocket, looking very puzzled.

"That badge will mean nothing to me if, I didn't earn it." "I don't know why you don't want to face me, but I don't want the badge unless I beat you for it."

Volkner looked shocked at Ash's choice of words. This kid is way different than any trainer I've met or faced in the past, Volkner thought to himself. Ash turned his back toward as if he were beginning to leave.

Volkner gave a small grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine you want a battle, I got ya."

Ash turned around to face Volkner.

"Really are you serious?" Ash asked hope.

Volkner smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright!" Ash yelled as he jumped in the air for joy anime style.

"On one condition." Volkner stated as Ash was still floating in the air.

"You must go to a secret valley in Sunyshore called Chomp-Mountain." **(I made it up and you're going to see why I named it that in a minute.)**

"Chomp Mountain, a secret, never heard of it." Ash stated looking dumb folded.

Everyone in the gym including Volkner fell over anime style.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A SECRET!" Volkner shouted in annoyance.

Ash still looked somewhat dumb folded. "Hey you actually showed emotion." Ash said pointing at Volkner.

Volkner putt his hand to his face in disgust while everyone else laughed.

"Anyway, Volkner started in attempts to quickly change the conversation. "If you want to battle with me you'll have to defeat Garchomp in that valley.

"What a Garchomp!?" Ash asked surprised and nervously. Suddenly a flashback occurred as he remembered his last in counter with a Garchomp. It was Cynthia's, the strongest trainer in the whole Sinnoh region. Her Garchomp took out all of Paul's pokemon in a heartbeat.

"Don't worry; this Garchomp is nowhere near as strong as the one Cynthia holds." Volkner stated giving a wide grin as if reading Ash's mind.

Ash's flashback ended and he wiped the nervous sweat drops as he sighed in relief. "

"However, no trainer out this area has been able to defeat it, let alone capture it." Volkner continued.

Ash and co listened in shock as Volkner continued.

"You'll need to be at full strength to defeat it."

Ash shrugged off his nervousness and gave his trademark determined look.

"If you can defeat this Garchomp, and give me the slightest proof that shows you emerged victorious, then and only then I will accept your challenge."

"So, whats it going to be? Flint asked.

Ash took a minute to let what Volkner just said to sink in, but it didn't take too long for Ash to make up his mind.

"Do you guys want to do this?" Ash asked facing toward his traveling companions.

"You bet!" Misty exclaimed

"Yeah, no problem!" Dawn agreed.

"Yeah, we're behind you all the way Ash!" Brock stated.

Ash nodded his head happy that his friends were willing to help him out, even through the tightest situations possible.

"I'll tell what it's going to be, once go to this valley, I'll defeat this so-called strong Garchomp and you'll accept my challenge."

Volkner looked surprised at how determined Ash was. "Jewel, I'll need you to go with them and show them were this valley lies." Volkner stated.

Jewel nodded her head. "No problem cous just leave it to me." "Are you guys ready?" Jewel asked facing toward Ash and co.

Ash nodded his head. "You bet," Ash stated as he and gang began to exit the gym doors.

"I don't about you Volk, but I'll tell you one thing, that kid with the Pikachu has a lot of spunk." Flint stated while looking at Volkner.

Volkner nodded his head in agreement. "That kid is way different than any other trainer I've ever met before in a long time. "He just might be the one to do what everyone else couldn't." Alright Ash, I expect you to be back soon, with full proof of your victory, Volkner thought as he smiled already knowing what the outcome would be.

**_So there you go, I've finally hit double digits on my chapters and I must say, it feels pretty good. On the next chapter check for the answers to these questions. Will Ash defeat Garchomp in the sacred Chomp Valley? And even if he does prevail successful, will he have the strength to defeat Volkner? And what other obstacles might come toward our heroes? Tune in to the next chapter if you want the answers to these questions. PS: I got something good for yall on the next chapter too lol!_**


	11. Scare In The Romantic River

**Scare In The Romantic River**

**We now find out heroes in Sunyshore City where Ash must battle Volkner for rights to the Beacon Badge, but first, He must defeat the rumored high-level Garchomp in the self-named valley.**

"Hey Jewel, are we getting any closer to this valley?" Dawn asked with plenty of complain in her tone.

Jewel nodded her head. "We should be there in no time." Jewel stated cheerfully.

"I don't care how long it takes to get there, as long as we get there, I'll be fine." Ash stated determinedly.

Jewel just smiled at Ash. "You really can't wait to lose to my cousin huh, Ash?"

"What do you mean lose?" Ash stated with a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, let me just put it this way, Volkner hasn't had a good battle in a long time, let alone lose one."

"Wow, is he really that good?" Misty asked.

Jewel simply nodded her head. "Ummhm, why do you think he wants Ash to beat this Garchomp, it's because he hasn't had a great battle in a long time. "As a matter of fact, he's been defeating trainers with so much ease that he's forgot what it's like to have fun while battling.

"Uhh, so that's why he was going to just give me the badge." Ash exclaimed.

Jewel simply nodded her head.

"My guess is, he is counting on you to be the one that gives him a great match Ash." Jewel stated smiling while looking at Ash at the same time.

Ash smiled back in response. "Yeah well, your cousin has nothing to worry about." Pikachu and I will give him the battle he'll never forget!" Ash stated determinedly.

"Right Pikachu?" Ash asked smiling at his best buddy.

"Pikaachu!" Pikachu said as he flashed two fingers for a victory pose.

"Hey guys, look over here!" Dawn stated while pointing.

Ash and the gang face toward the direction in which Dawn was pointing at. They then viewed site before their eyes. It was beautiful. Like any old valley there were your typical giant trees, small flowing rivers with waterfalls, and even a few vines from tree to tree. It was a marvelous site as they inched closer and closer until they stopped by one of the rivers.

"Oh, wow look at this river it's beautiful." Misty pointed out, somehow noticing this river be different than the other few in the valley. This river was only 5 inches flowing across the very ground they stood on.

"Hey, you know I think I've heard of this particular river before," Dawn started. "Isn't it called The Romantic River of Sacred Love?"

Jewel smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup, legend says only a boy and girl who have sincere feelings for each other, are the only ones who can find the secrets to the rivers."

Ash and co watched and listened in awe.

"Though it's not the river itself, it's where the river takes you which is the romantic part." Jewel pointed out.

"In other words, it's a great spot where only two people who love each other get the chance to spend time with one another." Brock concluded with a smile.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Jewel pointed out with a wide smile.

Dawn gave a mischievous smirk in Ash's direction.

"Hey Ash, I was thinking, since only two people who love each other can go through that river, why not take Misty with you and tell us how romantic the place is once you're finished kissing, okay?"

Ash and Misty's faces brightened until they blushed to a new level of redness they have never reached in both of their short lives.

Both Ash and Misty turned angry anime style both red from anger and extreme embarrassment.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Misty started while shouting.

"AND YOU'LL BE IN THAT LAKE!" Ash shouted finishing Misty's sentence.

Dawn obviously frightened, began to slowly back down.

"Hey sorry guys I was just joking." Dawn stated while waving her hands and laughing nervously.

"You know, that idea isn't half bad." Jewel stated while jumping in. "I mean, why wouldn't you want to?"

Ash quickly folded his arms, closed his eyes, and responded in a grumpy tone. "The question is, why would I want to."

Misty gave a slight frown at Ash's comment. She didn't want to say it out loud, but that last sentence hurt Misty alittle and, slightly dropped her confidence of being sure Ash liked her. (Although, it was still pretty high after hearing the things she has heard.)

"Yeah, I mean, what makes you think I would want to go down that river with him?" Misty asked with the same tone and expression as Ash.

Now it was Ash's turn to receive the same hurtful expression as Misty previously held. Although with Ash, he couldn't understand why it hurt him the slightest of bit. Why should he care if Misty didn't want to ever fall down the so called_ "Romantic__ River__" _with him anyway? He shouldn't, should he?

Despite getting rid of these looks of sorrow on their faces quickly, Brock was able catch them before they straightened up.

"Honestly, you two are a trip," Jewel started. "You know you're both in love with each other but you both act like you don't." Jewel exclaimed with a smile.

"Hmmph," both Ash and Misty pouted with some dark blushes still visible on their cheeks.

"Yup, they're just both equally stubborn." Brock pointed out.

"Sounds like a perfect match." Jewel replied while smirking.

"Yeah, whatever," Ash and Misty stated with the same look of annoyance on their faces.

Brock, Dawn, and Jewel just looked at the two teens in denial and smiled, already knowing their true feelings for each other.

"Alright, why don't you say we get to this Garchomp?" Jewel stated as she, Brock, and Dawn began walking off.

"Hmph," Ash and Misty said in annoyance with the same facial expressions they put on earlier. They then followed the rest of the group.

While walking Misty's facial expression suddenly changed as she just thought about the recent event that occurred .Wow, is that how Ash really feels? I mean it didn't know it would be that bad to go down that river with me. I sure wouldn't mine going down there with him.

Dawn turned around with a smile just to see if Ash and Misty had cooled down from her little joke. That's when her smile turned into a frown once she caught a glimpse of Misty's reaction. Misty looks hurt, Dawn thought to herself. Hmm, it must've been what Ash had just said earlier. But she must know he didn't really mean it, does she?

Ash turned his face up just in time to catch the firm face Dawn had made just for Ash. Ash looked puzzled as to why she had a firm look on her face as she moved heard head to the side of Ash. Ash looked puzzled as to where was Dawn head-pointing to until he looked to his side, only to see a Misty looking down with, a quite sad look on her face. Ash was shocked. Whats wrong with Misty? Ash thought. Why does she look so sad? It couldn't possibly be what I said earlier could it?

Misty kept walking with the same sad expression planted on her face until she stumbled on one of the heaviest rocks in the valley. It just so happened that that rock held parts of the platform together.

"Ahh!" Misty screamed as she began to make her fall into the river.

Ash and co turned around once they heard Misty scream.

"Misty!" They all said unison. (Azurill is in her pokeball) "Pikachu Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled fearing for his red-headed friend.

"Help!" Misty screamed as she fell right in water causing a medium splash. Normally, swimming in this river would be a walk in a park for Misty. But as gentle as the current appeared, they were also strong.

"Misty, I coming for ya!" Ash yelled as he hopped into the water heavy water currents without hesitation.

"Ash!" Jewel, Brock, and Dawn yelled.

"Pika!"

It was a struggle, but with all Misty's might she tried to swim over in Ash's direction.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she did her very best to swim through the large currents.

Ash found it just as hard, if not harder, for him swim through the currents and get a hold of Misty. Why is it so hard to reach her? Ash thought. Then suddenly he reached a point where the currents began to push him in the opposite direction of Misty.

"No Misty!" Ash cried as he saw a waterfall in which she was getting closer and closer to.

Being in situations like these so much, Misty could tell there was a waterfall somewhere near her. With all her might, Misty swam towards Ash's direction surprisingly, meeting him halfway.

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

She made it Ash thought. Now it's my turn. Don't worry Misty I won't let you down again.

Ash put all of his remaining energy into swimming there. Ash was determined no stupid current was going to keep him from saving her. Ash suddenly moved closer and closer to where Misty was.

"Hurry Ash! I can't hold on any...longer! Misty called out in panic.

"Hang on Misty, just, alittle, further!" Ash called out as he struggled to make it through the tough waves.

I, I can't hold on any longer Misty thought.

And she was right; the waves pushed her backward causing her to soar in the air as her hand lay motionless in the air waiting desperately for Ash's.

"Ahhhh!" Misty screamed as she thought she was about to meet her end.

Ash looked on horrified as Misty soared in the air, waiting for her doom.

"No Misty! I won't let you fall!" Ash called out.

Suddenly, Ash formed the courage and the necessary strength to swim toward Misty 5 times faster than he did before and hurled himself into the air where Misty was soaring. Ash jumped out of the current's grasp and soared into the air along with Misty.

"I got ya!" Ash called out as he grabbed Misty's hand.

Misty looked at Ash with a puzzled expression. How did he do that? Misty thought.

Ash then pulled Misty into his arms as they began to wait for their fall.

Suddenly a large water gun pushed Ash and Misty into soft grounds. They fell hardly, but safely into the second level below them as opposed to the hard ground five levels beneath them. However, since Ash and Misty hit the surface hard, they immediately blacked out.

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

"Pika Pikachu pika pi!"

Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Jewel called out with worry while looking for their lost traveling companions.

"Hey guys did you see that waterfall? " Ash and Misty were headed right for it!" Jewel.

Brock, Dawn, Jewel and Pikachu all stared at the flowing river with worried expressions.

"Do you... think they made it out all right?" Dawn asked with a heavily concerned expression.

Brock wore the same expression until a weak smile appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much." Brock stated.

"Huh?" Both Dawn and Jewel stated looking at Brock with confusion.

"Believe it or not, Ash has been in spots tighter than this." "I'm sure he got to Misty and they made it out just fine." In the mean time, I think maybe we should find a spot to rest and continue looking for them when we're finished."

Jewel and Dawn's worried expressions turned into smiles as they nodded their heads in agreement with Brock's plan.

"Yeah!" Both Jewel and Dawn stated.

"Pika Pikachu!"

_**Alright people that about wraps it up for this chapter. I stated that **__**there**__** was going to be a surprise but it turns out I couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter. However, don't worry I still have plenty of Twist and turns in this story to come so be on the **__**lookout**__**. Also an important note. I'm going out of town **__**tomorrow**__** so you probably won't hear from me **__**immediately**__**. In that case**__**, expect**__** Chapter 12 to be due sometime after the Holidays. **__**Until**__** then, this is Future AJ hoping you had an **__**enjoy full**__** Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Peace!**_


	12. Chomp On Garchomp! PT 1

**_Chomp on Garchomp ! (PT 1)_**

"Misty" the voice said in a tone just barely above a whisper.

Misty's eyes slowly began to open as she heard the voice that seemed low and, full of concern.

"Ash?" Misty said using the same tone as Ash had previously.

"Glad to see you awake Mist." Ash stated giving her a warm smile.

Misty then lifted her upper body up so she could check her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Misty questioned.

Ash then gave her a clueless look. "Well, to tell ya the truth, I really don't know where we are."

"What?!" Misty gasped in a shocked expression.

Suddenly, a sluggish type pokemon slowly crawled toward Ash and Misty.

"Hmm, hey Ash what kind of pokemon is this?"

Ash's look turned into a smile.

"Oh this little guy?" It's a Shellos." Ash stated calmly.

"Shellos?" Misty stated with a confused expression.

Ash nodded his head. "Umph, that's right, still, I didn't get the time to find out more about the little fellow. Ash then pulled out his pokedex in order to obtain more information on Shellos. (This next sentence is

"Shellos, the water-slug pokemon. Shellos lives along bodies of water and is known to change its habitat."

"Wow Shellos are really cool." Misty stated as she smiled while petting the Shellos on its back causing it to coo.

"Shellos shell."

"Misty?"

Misty then turned to face Ash.

"What is it Ash?"

Do you remember when we almost fell down that waterfall but a water-gun hit us and made us fall into land instead?

Misty took a quick second to think, but quickly, remembered.

"Yeah."

"That was all Shellos."

"Wow, thank you for saving our lives Shellos." Misty stated with a smile.

Shellos smiled at the two trainers.

"Shell los shello shellos!"

Ash and Misty began to laugh until they spotted more and more pokemon that looked like Shellos. Some pink (like the first one) and some of them were blue.

"Wow, look at all the Shellos!" Ash exclaimed looking highly impressed.

"Yeah, I didn't know that so many of them stayed by this river." Misty pointed out.

"Shellos!" the slug-like pokemon chanted happily greeting Ash and Misty.

"It's nice to see all of you too." Misty stated.

Ash then looked slightly confused.

"Hey Misty, wouldn't a slug be considered the same as a bug?" Ash asked.

Misty's expression turned into a nervous smile.

"Don't be silly Ash, no they're totally different." Misty stated while waving her hands away.

"Oh okay." Ash stated remembering Misty's intense hatred and fear of bugs.

"Well, even though I don't know exactly where we are, what I do know is we should find everyone else pretty soon." Ash stated

"You've got a point there." Misty agreed.

Ash then looked at Misty's soaked close before beginning to speak.

"But"

"But what Ash?" Misty asked with confusion.

"Your clothes are still soaked and you seem pretty tired so, it you want to stop and rest for awhile then it's no problem." Ash insured.

Misty looked somewhat shocked. Was Ash really being this considerate? The Ash she knew would be so impatient and get his task done as fast as possible. The immature boy she knew would hate to sit down and take a break when it came down to getting his next gym badge.

"Um sure, that would be nice." Misty stated smiling while snapping back to reality.

Ash nodded his head. "If you walk out of the cave you'll see a hot spring bath on your right." "You can't miss it."

Misty then jumped up excitement. "A hot-spring, really?"

Ash nodded once again.

"Yay!" "I'll see you in a few Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she began taking off in that direction.

Ash's puzzled look turned into a smile. Same old Misty, Ash thought as he watched her exit the cave.

"Did you see any sign of them?" A concerned Dawn asked as she stopped looking out in the river depths.

Brock shook his head with disappointment. "How about you Jewel?"

"Did you see get their scent Luxio?" Jewel said asking her dog-like pokemon.

"Lux io," it stated shaking its head with disappointment.

Jewel's face then turned to disappointment as well.

"Sorry guys, but Luxray couldn't pick up their scent.

"What about you Pikachu: did you get any sign of them?" Brock asked.

"Pika chu u," the mouse pokemon stated lowering its head down in disappointment.

All three trainers lowered their head down in disappointment.

"We find a way to get down past that waterfall without going down the waterfall." Dawn stated.

"If only I still had my Crobat with me it would be easier." Brock stated.

"Wait a minute that's it!" Jewel stated.

Both Brock and Dawn looked at her with blank expressions.

"Huh!" both stated in unison.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean why don't we get help from someone?" Jewel exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, but whom?" Brock stated.

They then saw a tall-girl riding on a motor bike. She had blue-green hair that spiked at its ends, a blue police officer shirt with yellow buttons lining down it, and a short blue skirt revealing the woman's tall slender legs.

"Hey that looks like Officer Jenny!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah hey it is Officer Jenny." Jewel stated.

"Officer Jenny over here!" Jewel, Dawn, and Brock exclaimed while waving their hands in the air.

Officer Jenny turned her head to the three kids calling her name and rode her motorcycle in their direction before stopping crisply in front of them.

"You three called me?" She asked.

Jewel and Dawn nodded their heads.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Jenny asked them.

Brock once-again turned into his girl-crazy mode.

"The problem is me and you are not together holding hands in marriage, here, take mine." Brock stated on his usual one-knee while cupping her hands in his.

It was then that Brock was instantly jabbed in the stomach and dragged by Croagunk.

Jenny continued to look with a blank expression posted on her face. A silence started until Dawn quickly broke it.

"Never mind him we really have an emergency."

"Well, tell me what it is and I'll see if I can be of any assistance." Jenny stated quite firmly.

"Well you see Officer Jenny, our friends got caught in the Romantic River and now we can't find them." Jewel stated.

"Oh no, are you sure it was the Romantic River your friends were caught in?" Jenny asked with worry.

Dawn, Brock, and Jewel nodded their heads in unison.

"Why, is it really that bad Officer Jenny?" Dawn asked with her tone beginning to show worry.

Jenny nodded her head. "The legend states that only two people who really love each other can make it out of that river in one peace."

Suddenly, Jewel, Dawn, and Brock began to grin with even alittle snickering involved.

Officer Jenny gave them all a puzzled look. Their friends went falling down a River where only lovers could make it out. Why were they laughing?

"Um, excuse me but, did I just miss a joke?" Officer Jenny asked.

After a few seconds three calmed down while Pikachu smiled.

"Well Brock, I looks like you were right after all." Jewel stated.

Brock smiled and nodded his head.

Dawn caught that Officer Jenny was still puzzled so she decided to elaborate.

"Well Officer Jenny, you see, our two friends that fell down the river just so happen to be a boy and a girl who like... I mean love each other very much."

Jenny's confused look formed into a smile.

"Oh really, are they a couple?"

Dawn nodded her head. "Nope, they're just two really close friends who secretly love each other but are way too shy and stubborn to admit."

"Oh is that so?"

All three of them nodded their heads.

"Wow, well that's cute." Jenny said while smiling. "Anyhow, if what you say is true, then I'm more than sure that they'll be more than safe.

"Pika!"

Jenny looked at Pikachu.

"Does this Pikachu belong to one of your friends that fell down the river?"

"Ummhm." The tree nodded in unison.

"Alright then go Arcanine!" Jenny called as she released the tall dog like pokemon with black stripes on its body and a tough white mane on the top of its head.

"Arc Nine!" the pokemon chanted.

"Alright Pikachu I need you and Arcanine to go and tell us if you see anything by that waterfall." Do you think you can do that?" Officer Jenny asked.

Both pokemon chanted in agreement.

"Good now go and come back to us if you find any signs."

Both Pikachu and Arcanine quickly sprinted by the water fall.

"You should go and help them out to Luxio." Jewel stated.

"Luxio" Luxio chanted before it sprinted to catch us with Pikachu and Arcanine.

"Good." Now we'll check around an area close by until they found any traces of your friends."

"Right" Jewel, Brock, and Dawn said nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile we now find Misty lying in hot water surrounded in the outer edges of hot rock. **(Similar to the tub Blaine had when they were taking a bath.)**On the very far left lay her whole outfit as she sitting by the edges in her bathing suit. **(Same suite as the last time they were on the beach.)**

"Ahh, now this feels good doesn't it Azurill?" Misty stated in a very lax tone speaking to the pokemon that she just opened to swim with her.

"Azurill Azu!" the baby pokemon chanted agreeing with its trainer.

"You know, we've been out here for a while now." "I think we better go check and see how Ash and Shellos are doing."

"Azu Azurill"

Suddenly Azurill turned its head to see a huge dragon-like pokemon speeding toward Azurill and Misty's direction.

"Azurill Azu!" The baby pokemon panicked while tapping Misty on her bare shoulder to let her know what was headed in their direction.

Misty turned her head slightly to look at Azurill.

"What is it Azurill?"

"Azu Azurill Zu rill!" it cried once again panicking

"I know, I don't want to leave either but I think we better check on Ash now." Misty stated in a very slightly irritated tone.

Hearing its trainer's response only caused Azurill to make the panic level very high. Azurill then resorted to hand signals hoping Misty would get the message.

"Azu Azu Azu Zu Zu Rill Azurill!"

"Are you trying to tell me something's coming?"

Azurill still in panic mode nodded and pointed to the speedy Dragon type pokemon.

Misty turned her head to where Azurill pointed to. Once she saw what it was, Misty herself went into panic mode anime style.

"Ahh," it's a dragon heading our way.

Then was when the dragon pokemon stopped, landing on one of the rocks nearly 10 inches away from Misty. It had purple skin with its wings hanging under its arms. Red on its chest all the way down until the end in which there was yellow. The face of a killer whale because the ears looked like jets. Its eyes where pitch black while the pupils where yellow. The dragon looked at Azurill and Misty considering them its prey.

The dragon swept by and hit Azurill with one of its tackle attacks.

"Azu!" the baby pokemon cried as it was hit.

"Azurill get up and hit it with your water gun!" Misty commanded.

"Azurill Azuuu!" The jet stream of water was sent toward this mighty pokemon only barely phasing it.

The dragon-like pokemon did nothing but smile and flew toward Azurill in jet speed hitting it with an aerial ace attack.

"Azu," the baby pokemon cried as it lay fainted on the far north-side of Misty.

"No Azurill." Misty shouted out.

Misty did not want Azurill to receive any more damage like that. The speed of the move itself was quite crucial.

"Azurill return!" Misty cried out as the red light began to aim at Azurill. But at that time, the dragon hurried at jet speed at an attempt to get the Azurill before Misty recall it. Luckily for Misty, the beam captured Azurill in just a nick of time before the dragon pokemon could get there.

"Gaaar!" the pokemon roared looking slightly frustrated that it had just lost one of its meals.

"So you're pretty strong huh, well how about picking on someone that's your own size!"

"Gyrados g….

However, just when Misty began to reach for the pokeball that contained Gyrados, the dragon came in and clawed Misty.

As fast as this pokemon was, Misty was able to see it coming and closed her eyes hoping the attack wouldn't heart her for life.

"Huh?"

Misty then noticed the attack didn't hurt her in any sort of way, but why.

"Hey, how come the attack didn't hurt?" Misty said out-loud to herself.

Misty then looked around all the areas where the pokemon flew by until she paused, looking down at the water only to see her ripped bathing suit floating in the water.

Misty was puzzled until she took a look at her body only to become aware that her whole bikini outfit had been removed.

At her current condition, Misty blushed light pink and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey you guys are really cool." Ash stated as he played with the Shellos.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ash turned his head in began to speak in a firm voice.

"Ah, that sounds like Misty, I guess she needs my help." "I'll be right back Shellos!" Ash called as he put back on his hat and quickly hurried out the cave exit.

"Shellos Shell Shellos!" they called as Ash exited the lovely cave.

Misty continued to sit in the pool feeling timid and very exposed. On the other hand, the dragon-like pokemon formed a devilish grin as it licked its lips thinking about how much of a tasty meal Misty would make.

Seeing this caused Misty to flinch anime style as her eyes popped up in fear.

"Misty!"

Misty looked to where the voice called out to see Ash. She didn't know whether to be happy or extremely embarrassed.

"Aaa Ash you're you're hear" Misty stuttered. "Now get this thing away before it makes a meal out of me!"

Ash then turned to see the wild dragon like pokemon with shock.

"It's, it's a Garchomp!" Ash stated as he remembered how one looked when he experienced Cynthia's at first hand.

"Oh yeah, this is what I was looking for, yes!" Ash stated in happiness.

Misty looked at Ash like he had lost his mind.

"What are you so happy about?" Misty asked halfway irritated.

"This is the pokemon that Volkner told me to defeat remember?" Ash stated excitedly.

"That's just great Ash." NOW GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I BECOME ITS DINNER!"

"Well you didn't have to be so rude." Ash stated in a pouting tone.

Misty could feel her temperature surpassing even that of the hot spring's level.

"Okay okay, sorry, alright Mist, Look, I'll call out one of my pokemon to distract it so you can swim to shore."

Misty then blushed a very deep red as all of her anger turned into nothing but pure embarrassment.

"Um, I can't." Misty stated in a very shy tone.

Ash then gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh?" "Well, why not?"

"Because"

"Because what Mist?"

Misty then went silent.

"Why Mist?" "I just don't understand why you can't swim to shore."

Misty couldn't hold her embarrassed emotions any longer and let them fly out in an anger-like tone.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NAKED OKAY!" Misty shouted as she blushed with embarrassment.

Ash suddenly formed a blush as well as becoming quite nervous.

"Well, um….. Why didn't you wear your swim suit?"

"I did but that Garchomp of yours attacked me and ripped it apart."

"Well, um, uh…, "at this point, Ash was very confused. He had never been in a situation like this before, what was he going to do?

Ash looked at the roaring Garchomp, and then he turned his attention toward Misty who was keeping her body as far down in the water as possible so no one or pokemon could even get so much as a sneak peep of her naked body.

"Ash felt a sweat drop fall down as he lowered his head.

"Why me?" Ash asked

Ha, you know I had plenty of fun writing that story so don't sleep on me too long. My writing/typing hand is really hot right now. Expect Chapter 13 to be submitted shortly. Although the more reviews I receive from this chapter (or story in period) the faster the next chapter will drop so hit me up. Until then this is Future AJ Peace


	13. Chomp On Garchomp! PT 2

**_Chomp on Garchomp Pt 2_**

The relentless Garchomp open its mouth showing off its sharp and pointy fangs ready to consume Misty as she continued to look on terrified of the fact that she was about to become one of Garchomp's meals.

"Hey Garchomp!" Ash shouted out.

The dragon-like pokemon quickly turned its attention toward Ash with a slight puzzled expression.

"I'll make you a deal; if you leave her alone you can eat me instead."

"Gar?" Garchomp said in a confused tone while its eyes still showing confusion as well.

"What?" Misty said as she looked just as confused as Garchomp, if not more confused herself.

"Come on Garchomp, choose one!" Ash called out.

"Gar chomps Gar?" Garchomp chanted as it kept giving both Ash and Misty glances trying to decide which human would taste better of the two. First it looked at Misty, then Ash, then back at Misty and once again at Ash. Garchomp continued to do this until it finally glued its eyes on Misty. That was then that like before, Garchomp formed a smile and licked its lips at Misty flashing its long-pointy teeth to its prey.

Misty had a nervous sweat drop on the front of her face as she gulped.

"Darn it." Ash said just barely above a whisper. Ash wasn't surprised at Garchomp's decision on two occasions. One, Misty was nervous, terrified, and highly embarrassed making her an already easy target. Two, she was already less than 12 inches away from that monster so it could easily grab Misty and make her it's meal in an instant. Another factor Ash secretly thought was due to the fact Misty was a very beautiful girl who was very much exposed with only the hot water and little surround of mist covering her body. Wait, did Ash just admit to himself that she was beautiful? Ah I don't have time for this right now, if I don't do something now, Misty will be eaten for dinner.

Garchomp put its mouth right over Misty's head. She could smell and feel the dragon-like pokemon's wild breath touch her bare skin. This Garchomp is serious; it really wants to eat me." Misty thought to herself in panic.

"Wait Garchomp hold on!" Ash called out as he nervously began waving his hands.

Garchomp once again turned its head toward Ash. This time however, it gave Ash an angry look due to being disturbed from its supper.

"I'll make you another deal." Ash said now giving the Garchomp his trademark determination look.

"Battle me, if I win, then you let my friend go. But, if you win, then I'll leave you alone to enjoy your dinner in piece."

"What!?, Dinner?" Misty yelled in outrage as she felt her temperature rise. "Ash I know you're not going to just sit there and let this thing make a meal out of me!"

"Hey relax, relax, it's okay," Ash reassured as he smiled while nervously waving his hands in the air. "Garchomp is going to lose this one."

Misty's expression turned into concern and confusion. "You promise?" Misty asked with a shy and worry full tone.

Ash nodded his head to let her know. "I promise."

Misty nodded her head in response in order to acknowledge Ash that she put her trust and faith in him.

Garchomp looked at Ash, thinking about his proposition until he finally nodded its head to let Ash know he accepted the deal.

"Good, alright Turtwig I choose you!" Ash called out as he released the tree-like pokemon.

"Turtwig," the pokemon said as it prepare for battle.

"Be careful Ash!' That Garchomp is extremely fast, don't underestimate it!" Misty called out to Ash an attempt to warn him about the strength and speed Garchomp in which she had experienced firsthand.

Ash nodded his head to let Misty know he got the message. So he's really fast huh, Ash thought. Well, in that case Turtwig has absolutely no chance in beating Garchomp, but maybe it can do some damage to Garchomp.

"Turtwig use your razor leaf on Garchomp now!"

"Turtwig" it said nodding its head as it prepared the attack.

"Turt, Wigg!" the pokemon yelled as sharp blade leafs emerged from its back flying at full speed in Garchomp's direction.

"Gar!" Garchomp roared as he swiftly dodged all of the leaves without breaking a sweat.

"Enhh", Ash groaned. This might be harder than I thought. Ash thought not wanting to say it out loud to upset Misty any further.

"Goarrrrr!" the pokemon chanted as it prepared for attack.

"Turtwig use your sunny day!" Ash commanded as his turtle like pokemon began to illuminate brightness.

"Turrt" as the pokemon chanted, the sun shined with a great brightness.

"Garr" Garchomp roared as it covered its eyes with its wing.

"Wow, that sun is, really bright." Misty stated as she covered her eyes as well.

"Alright Turtwig, use Solar beam now!" Ash commanded.

"Turt wigg, Turtwigg!" the pokemon cried as a bright lighted beam of solar energy shot toward Garchomp's direction.

Garchomp foreseen the attack just enough to avoid the full force of the attack.

"Garrrchomp chomp," the pokemon stated glaring angrily at Turtwig.

"Darn, it missed!" Ash grunted.

Garchomp then roared at the Turtwig as it made its next attack.

It's coming at a very fast speed, Ash thought. "Hurry Turtwig," use Solarbeam once more!"

"Turtwigg!" the pokemon chanted aiming yet another Solarbeam was shot at the mighty Garchomp and unlike the last one: this one hit.

"Gaarrr!" The pokemon roared as it was hit by the powerful Solarbeam.

"Hey Ash, the Sunyday effect wore off!" Misty called toward Ash.

"Yeah I know." Ash replied back. Little did he know, Garchomp was already advancing in on Turtwigg?

"Turtwigg lookout!" Ash called out. However, it was too late for Turtwigg to avoid the attack as Garchomp hit Turtwigg with a very devastating wing attack.

"Turtwigg, are you okay?" Ash asked.

The grass-like pokemon weakly chanted its name while it lay fainted with its eyes in a starry daze.

After looking at its fainted opponent, Garchomp simply gave a little minacle laugh and put its hands out showing Ash only two fingers on its dragon-like claws.

Ash looked confused. What did those two fingers symbolize?

"What does that mean?" Ash asked with a clueless expression planted on his face.

Garchomp then put the two fingers closer toward Ash's face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked with the same expression.

Garchomp quickly put three fingers up in Ash's face as Ash flinched back in surprise still trying to figure out what Garchomp was saying.

Garchomp then began to look frustrated as it shook its head in disgust.

"Garchomp, Chomp, Gar, chomp!" Garchomp stated while waving its fingers in the air.

Ash began to wave his hands in air nervously in the air. "I don't understand what you're saying!" Ash stated in frenzy.

Garchomp had an anime sweat drop fall down the back his head as it put a hand on his face.

Misty continued to look at the pokemon and the trainer, act like fools before speaking.

"Hey Ash," Misty called out.

Both Ash and Garchomp turned their heads to face Misty.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"I think what it means is that it only wants you to use three pokemon in the battle."

Ash then turned his attention back toward Garchomp showing him again once more.

"Is that what you mean, Garchomp?" "You only want me to use three of my pokemon."

Garchomp nodded his head giving Ash, an It's about time you got it look.

"That's no problem but why?"

Garchomp did nothing but simply point at its growling stomach.

"Eh, oh, that's why," Ash stated while nervously scratching his head.

Misty once again began to look nervous as she gulped feeling like a large rock went down her throat.

"Alright then, well, let's go then." "Turtwigg return!" "You did a good job so take a break for awhile."

Okay, I can only use three pokemon, and Turtwigg was one of them, Ash thought to himself. That Garchomp is really fast so, let me see if I can match him speed for speed.

"Okay, Gligar you're up!"Ash yelled as he threw his pokeball releasing a purple bat-like pokemon. **(To all of you that may be wondering what is Gligar doing in the story, just recently Ash caught a Gligar.)**

"Gliiigar!" the bat-like pokemon chanted.

"Gligar use your Wing Attack now!" Ash commanded.

Gligar busted into a jet-speed of light as did Garchomp matching that speed.

Both pokemon were able to hit their opponent in some sort of way.

"Gligar"

"Garrchomp!"

"Good job now Gligar, use another wing attack!"

This time instead of like last time; Garchomp avoided going heads up with Gligar and simply dodged the attack, leaving Gligar wide open for attack.

"Garrr!" Garchomp roared as it attacked Gligar with a hyper beam.

"Oh no, Gligar!" Ash called out as the monstrous attack quickly made its way toward Gligar.

"Gliiig!" the bat-like pokemon screamed from the impact of the attack.

Gligar then fell flat on its face.

"Hey Gligar are you alright buddy? Think you can make it? Ash asked.

Gligar nodded his head and chanted its name in Ash response so it could let him know, he was all good to go.

"Ash you've got to be more careful!" "This Garchomp isn't playing around with you!"

She's right, Ash thought to himself. If I make any more mistakes, then I'm this battle will be over quick.

"Alright Gligar," here's what I want you to do, use your high speed to fly around Garchomp in circles." Ash commanded.

Gligar nodded its head just before it began to float around in circles showing its quickness and high level of speed.

At first, Garchomp looked at Gligar in confusion but, then decided to catch up to it by using some speed of its own. This speed matched the level of Gligar.

"Alright Gligar use Hidden Power!"

The attack send a long variety of tiny energy waves began hitting Garchomp in different places.

Garchomp gave a slight groan from the attack.

"Alright Gligar, go ahead and do it all over again!" Ash commanded with a smirk.

This time instead of Garchomp looking confused, his look showed signs of slight frustration.

Garchomp then gave a small smirk as if it knew exactly what to do.

"Gligar Glii" Gligar chanted as it once again flew around Garchomp in circles; however, instead of following Gligar like it previously did, it just simply charged up a beam of energy while focusing on Gligar's movements. Until,

"Garrrchomppp!" the pokemon yelled as it fired an even more intense Hyper beam then last hitting Gligar with a direct hit.

"Gligar!" Ash called out as his fellow bat-pokemon flew down with the fainted circles showing on its eyes.

"Hey you did great Gligar," "I couldn't ask for a better performance." Ash said as he called the pokemon back into its pokeball.

Garchomp formed a smile, knowing there was only one pokemon to go.

Garchomp turned to face Misty and once again, heavily licked his lips.

Misty gave an anime flinch as she gave a small panic.

"Ash, please don't lose. I don't want to be eaten as Garchomp's main course meal."

"Don't worry, it's far from over." Ash stated with a determined smile.

Alright, I have to make this last one count or otherwise, Misty is going to make a nice meal for Garchomp. Okay, here it goes, Ash thought to himself.

**_That's it. Sorry it took so long, but believe me, I had my reasons. However, I can tell you this. My next chapter just might be delivered quicker than you think. Until then, yall know what to do, read and hit the kid up with some reviews. This is Future AJ saying Peace!_**


	14. A Decisive Battle Floatzel Vs Garchomp

**Decisive Battle**** Floatzel Vs Garchomp**

Alright, I have to make this last one count or otherwise, Misty is going to make a nice meal for Garchomp. Okay, here it goes, Ash thought to himself.

Garchomp smiled already sensing victory.

Ash began to reach for his next and last pokemon of this battle. This is it, Ash thought.

"Buizel come on out!"

The pokeball released showing the mongoose-like pokemon Buizel.

"Bui zel!"

"Alright Buizel, we've got to do this for a friend so I want you to give it everything you've got." Ash determinedly said to Buizel.

"Buiz," pokemon responded nodding its head showing its trainer that it understood perfectly clear.

"Great, Ash said as he smiled at his fellow pokemon.

Garchomp looked determined as well as it roared.

"Alright Buizel use your Aqua Jet on Garchomp!"

"Bui Buizellll!"

"Garchomp easily avoided the attack."

"Now Buizel hit it again."

Buizel then bounced like a pinball and crashed directly into Garchomp.

"Garrr!" it roared as it was hit.

"Good job Ash!" Misty yelled out.

Then in the blink of an eye, Garchomp hit Buizel with a direct attack.

"Hmm, it must've been his quick attack," Ash said to himself as Buizel hit the soft grounded surface.

"Buizel, give him a taste of your quick attack!" Ash called out.

"Bui Buizel the pokemon chanted its name as it launched a quick attack at Buizel; however, not before Garchomp could avoid it and counter with its own.

"No way," Misty said out loud.

"Are you serious?" Ash asked in shock of the maneuver that Garchomp was able to pull off.

"Buizel Bui!" Buizel said in shock and frustration as it had been directly hit by Garchomp two times in a row.

"Buizel are you alright?"

"Bui" Buizel stated as it gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Good," Ash said silently to himself. How on earth was he going to beat this pokemon? In all of his years, he has never fought a wild pokemon as strong as this one. Well, that is, if not counting all the legendary pokemon he has just so happened to come across on his journeys.

Garchomp then prepared for another assault on Buizel. Unlike last time, Buizel was continuously hit with quick attack after quick attack until Buizel couldn't stand up any longer.

Oh no, not now, Ash thought to himself. Wait, I think I have something that might work.

"Hey Buizel, do ya think you have enough for another go round?" Ash asked

At this point, Buizel did all it could muster to bring itself to its feet.

"Buizel," it said giving Ash weak thumbs up.

"Alright Buizel, use your quick attack once more!" Ash commanded.

"Bui""Gar" Garchomp stated as it followed its opponent.

"Yeah, that was just what I was waiting for, now Buizel hit'em with an ice beam attack!"

"Buii Zellllll!" the mongoose-like pokemon cried as fired a long jet stream of ice at the dragon-like pokemon.

"Gaaar!" The pokemon cried as it was being hit by the powerful ice beam.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? A dragon-like pokemon like Garchomp are weak against ice attacks. **(Big up to Kefa VI on that one, because I didn't know**** about that**."Nice one Ash!" Misty called out to Ash.

Ash smiled with a modest grin and began to modestly scratch the back of his head.

"Aww, it was nothing." Ash modestly answered.

That's then once Garchomp got up; things began to turn back in Garchomp's favor as it hit Buizel with a powerful hyper beam.

"Garrr!"

"Hurry Buizel, dodge that attack!" Fortunately for Ash and Buizel, it was able to doge the full extent of that monstrous hyper beam. However, Buizel didn't get out before taking some damage to its left arm.

"Buii" the pokemon cried as it was hit.

Man that was close. If Buizel would've gotten out of that just a second later, it would've been all over, Ash said to himself.

"Hey Buizel, are you alright buddy?"

"Bui," the pokemon said as it tried it's best to give Ash another thumbs up but couldn't as it used its right hand to nurse the injured left arm.

"Listen Buizel," I know you're giving it all you've got but, we need to give him more."

Buizel looked at Ash with a puzzled expression.

"This isn't for just some gym battle; it's for a really great friend of mine."

Ash continued to speak as Buizel looked at him with astonishment and on the other hand, Misty looked at him with a blush and admiration shown in her eyes.

"So, I know you're giving it 100, but, we need to make take it up another notch." "What do ya say?!" Ash asked as his trademark determination smirk formed on his lips.

In response, Buizel's astonished expression turned into a determination smirk to match Ash's.

"Bui"

Suddenly a bright silver aura surrounded Buizel. "It's evolving." Misty pointed out.

Ash, Misty, and Garchomp looked as the silver aura began to change Buizel. Once the glow faded after shaping Buizel to a taller state, the pokemon's new form slowly began to show.

The pokemon still looked similar to Buizel but with only a few different physical qualities. First, its belly had a long white swirl with dot (the same color as its skin) on its stomach. Next, the tube that was once around Buizel's neck now was set behind showing the front of its neck with each end stopping at its rib cage. And finally, the fur which stuck up on the back of its head became more defined as it all stuck up in the shape of a fish fin.

"Wow," Ash said as he pulled out his pokedex to look at his new pokemon in awe.

**Dexter: Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon. The tube around Floatzel's neck is a result of it pursing its prey. Along with being able to assist people while drowning, it can also double as a rubber raft.**

Ash continued to smile . "Floaztel huh?"

"Floatzeell!" Floaztel said as it gave Ash the same smile its trainer was giving him.

"Alright Floaztel are you ready to win this?" Ash called out.

"Flooatzel!" the pokemon said as it gave out another thumbs up.

"Alright Floatzel use Build Up now!"

"Floatzel"

As Floatzel stood in its place, Garchomp quickly began streaming towards Floatzel in full force.

"Now Floatzel, shoot yourself up into the air with your ice beam!" Ash called out.

"Floaatzelll!" the pokemon chanted it fired the ice beam sending itself soaring into the air until eventually landing on Garchomp's back.

"Gaaar?"

"Alright Floatzel, One more time, Ice beam!"

"Floatzell!"

"Gaaarrrrrr!" Garchomp roared as it was hit with the painfull ice beam. The attack was so cold and to make matters worse, it was hitting directly on it's back.

"Gaaaar!" Garchomp weakly roared as it fell down on it's back.

"Yeah!" nice job Floatzel.

"Floatzel" the Sea weasel pokemon gloated.

"Way to go Ash!" Misty called out. "Yay, I'm not going to be eaten after all!"

But, the celebration didn't last too long as Ash, Floaztel, and Misty looked in awe as Garchomp slowly, but surely, made its way to stand on its own, two feet.

"What?" how can he get up after that direct attack?" Misty asked.

Ash then smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Well, umm, sorry Mist, but it looks like you're going to have to stay on the menu for just alittle bit longer. Ash chuckled, trying to put emphasis on little.

Misty thought about shouting at Ash for making a comment like that, but decided against seeing as how it was true.

"Why does it have to be me?" Misty said weakily as she went sad anime style**(You know with the dark blue and black lines going down their face and all)**

"En heh," Ash lightly chuclked. "Huh?"

Garchomp was standing there, charging up what looked to be as a Hyper beam. This must be his last desperation move. Ash thought to himself.

"Floatzel you do the same and charge up."

"Floatzell" Floaztel nodded as it began to gain all it's might together into one beam.

Garchomp was already to go and began to fire his last desperation attack.

"Floatzel now, hit'em with all you've got, Hyper Beam now!"

"Gaaaaarrrrr!" "Floatzeellll!" both pokemon yelled as the pokemon shot strong powerfull beams were sent crashing together.

"Gaaaar!" Garchomp roared as it tried to put more power into his attack.

"Floaaztell" Floatzell chanted trying to do the same.

"You can do it Floaztel , give it all you've got!" Ash called out trying to send courage through his pokemon.

"Gaaaar!"

"Floaaztell"

Suddenly the two attacks exploded, sending smoke covering the area.

"Cough, cough,come on Floaztel" Misty said as she waited for the smoke to clear.

"Ennh" Ash gritted as he waited for the smoke to clear as well.

The smoke finally cleared revealing to see both Garchomp and Floatzel on the ground, injured from the Hyper Beam collision.

"Floatzell, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern.

Floaztell attempeted to slowly get up but as it did so, Garchomp began to make its next attack.

Know way how could it get up so quickly after that? Misty thought to herself. "Ash, lookout!"

"Hurry Floatzel, use your ice beam on the ground!"

"Floatzell!" Floatzel chanted as it covered the ground with ice. As fast as Garchomp was, even it couldn't avoid the friction of the ice causing it to slip.

"Now Floatzell, finish it off with Focus Punch!" Ash commanded.

"Floatzellll!" Floatzel cried as it charged its fist up to the very max.

"Gaaaaaaaaarr!" Garchomp yelled as it was hit with an intensifying punch.

Garchomp layed out fainted with the anime circles floating on it's eyes.

"Good thing I was able to get one of these while I was in town."

"Go, Ultra ball!" Ash called out as he threw a stronger version of the typical pokeball.

The Ultra ball captured the fainted Garchomp in a large red beam. All Ash could simply do now was wait to see if his attempt to caputure the powerhouse, was a success.

The ball continued to move up and down for nearly 10 seconds as Ash looked on with a determined face.

Suddenly, the ball stopped moving.

Ash looked at the ball and smiled.

"Yess, we did it!" "Good job Floatzel!"

"Floaatzell!" Floatzel chanted as it gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Oh man, you deserve a nice long rest buddy. "Relax and take a break," Ash said as he recalled his newly evolved pokemon back into it's pokeball.

I knew he wouldn't break his promise to me, Misty thought as she looked at Ash with admiration in her eyes.

"Hey look Misty, I got it, you're now safe and officially off the menu."

"Great job Ash, you did it!" Misty said supporting her best friend, but, she got so excited about being saved that she nearly hopped out of the water. Misty blushed, remembering that she was naked. Ash then looked puzzled.

"What is it Mist?"

Misty seductively bit her lip and blushed a deep red as she began to speak. "Well, can you leave, I mean, you know; so I can, get, out of the water?" Misty asked shyly as her cheeks became strawberry red.

Ash's cheeks quickly rivalved that of Misty's blush as his turned into that same color although alittle lighter. Due to all of that intense battle, he had almost forgotten the reason why Misty was still in the water. She did look beautiful, a simple fact Ash couldn't deny, especially not now.

Ash smiled as he nervously began scratching his head. "Umm, yeah, sure, no problem." "Just, umm, be sure to, catch up with me in the cave once you… you know, get dressed, okay?

"Yeah…sure," Misty said just as equally shy as Ash.

With that, Ash began to hurry into the cave as Misty smiled at him with a clear blush, and admiration.

_**That's the end of that! What I tell you? That didn't take long now did it? I look out for my fans so believe that. Well, tell me what you guys think of this story through reviews or Pm, whatever. Best believe I'm trying to hit the 100 review mark and I slowly making my way up there. This means any reviews are appreciated, even bad ones. Well untill the next part arrives, you guys know what to do and This is Future AJ saying, Peace!**_


	15. Sacred Secret’s Exposed

_**Sacred Secret's Exposed **_

After taking a few minutes to get fully dressed, Misty headed in the cave.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called out to her.

Misty looked at Ash with a half puzzled look.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Misty responded.

"Well, while you were still out in the hot spring, Shellos showed me something you might like."

"What is it?" Misty asked as she continued to look puzzled.

"It's a surprise, here come on," Ash said as he grabbed Misty's hand and dragged her as he began running toward his destination.

Ash ran while dragging Misty along with him as they left the cave entrance and went south of that direction.

"Ash, where are you taking me?" Misty asked.

"Just hold on, where almost there." Ash pointed out.

Ash then stopped as Misty began to look puzzeled.

'Is this it?"

"Well, no, actually, I thought maybe you should close your eyes." Ash said smiling.

"What, Ash but why?"

Ash simply smiled at Misty.

"You'll see,"Ash replied.

"Oh Ash, do I really have to?" Misty playfully whined.

"You're right, I'll close them for you Ash said as he then put his hands overtop Misty's eyes.

"Hey?" Misty said.

"Sssh, we're almost there." Ash pointed out as he began walking with his hands over her eyes.

"Are we here yet?" Misty asked.

"Just a few more steps," Ash replied.

"And now, we're here." Okay Mist, I'm going to let go of my hands over your eyes and I want you to tell me what ya think okay?

Misty nodded her head while smiling.

Ash then released his hands over Misty's eyes.

"Really Ash, what did you…?" Misty started but quickly became wide-eyed in shock at the site she witnessed.

It was a magnificent place indeed. The ground in which they walked upon was covered in smooth grass. Next were all the brilliant plants in the area. They consisted of 50-94 feet of tall trees in various areas of this large forest area. The romantic rivers flowed gently through out the different parts of the valley. Stars twinkled, and the same numerous Shellos which were previously saved both their lives, were playing in the scenery.

Misty looked on with an astonished grin on her face as she looked at the marvelous site before her.

"Wow, this, place is, beautiful." Misty slowly stated.

"So, you like it?" Ash anxiously asked.

"Like it, I love it!" Misty exclaimed. "How did you find it?"

"Huh, I told you, while you were in the hot spring; Shellos took me and showed me this place.

"I wonder why they took you." Misty questioned.

"Who knows, maybe they just wanted to show us a good time while we here."

"Maybe," Misty pondered.

"Oh well, doesn't really matter."

"Huh," Misty asked as she looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah I mean we're here so let's just have some fun while we're here for the ride."

Misty smiled as she nodded at Ash.

"Hey, what do ya say we have a ride?" Ash suggested as Misty began to look at him with confusion.

"What kind of ride?"

"Here take a look at it," Ash exclaimed as he pointed at a small, but wide boat fit with two seats.

"A boat?"Misty asked astonished. "What's a boat doing out here?"

Ash just simply shrugged his shoulders. "Do know, who cares it's here."

"Ladies first," Ash stated as he gave an ushering hand towards the boat.

Misty grinned at his statement. "Ladies first?"

"Since when did the great Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum begin to act like a gentleman?"

In response, Ash gave Misty one of his signature goofy smiles.

"Henh Henh, I don't know," Ash stated as he smiled at Misty. "I guess you can give Brock just _alittle_ credit for that." Ash stated as he put emphasis on the word alittle.

"Wow, Brock, who would've known." Misty stated as she carefully walked into the boat and took the right seat. "But still, you know what?"

"What?" Ash asked as he did the same, taking his respectful seat next to Misty.

"I think you should take some of the credit yourself."

Ash looked at her with a puzzled face.

"After all, you've grown up," Misty said as she smiled, giving Ash a quick wink.

Ash did nothing but smile at Misty. "Yeah, I guess so."

The boat then took off slowly moving through the gentle rivers.

"Hey Ash look over here," Misty said as she pointed to her side of the boat.

It was numerous pokemon such as Poliwhirl, Pidgeot, Butterfrey, Vaporion, and many other pokemon. They were either swimming, or slowly walking on the opposite side of the forest. But, they weren't just random pokemon; they were pokemon couples that were shown flying together, swimming together, and even holding hands.

"Wow," Ash said in shock. "There must be over 100 pokemon in this area.

"And look," Misty pointed out. "There not just any pokemon, they're pokemon couples.

"That's amazing," Ash stated.

"Ummhm," Misty nodded her head in agreement.

**The rest of the day was Ash and Misty just, having a good time****. They now sat on a medium sized rock hill where they had engaged in a nice conversation**** catching up on things the other have been doing in their respective adventures.**

"So Ash, how do you think you're going to do once you make to the Sinnoh League?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Misty looked surprised.

"Ya see, most of my league competitions end up in me falling short." "I mean, don't get me wrong, I really ampt up about it but…"

Mist smiled at him. "You'll do just fine."

"Huh?" Ash questioned as he looked surprised at Misty.

"I've seen enough of your battling to know, if just have the right inspiration, and you'll win it all hands down."

"Really, but wait, I don't know if I have an inspiration."

"Sure you do." "You still want to become a pokemon master right?"

"Of course so Misty you already know that," Ash pointed out.

"Well then, Misty started calmly, "with that goal, and the help your friends, you'll be able to win anything."

Ash gave Misty a warm smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"And remember, if you, ya know, feel like you need any help and Brock or Dawn can't help you, you've always got… me." Misty stated this saying the last word shyly as her cheeks turned slightly red.

For a quick second, Ash looked at Misty in shock due to her choice of words, but later, he just smiled at her as felt a slight blush rise on his face as well.

"You know something Misty?"

Misty turned to face Ash. "Hum, what is it?"

"Well, I know I haven't said this in any of your last visits awhile ago or even now and I may not act like it but…

"But what Ash?"

"Well, I really missed you," Ash confessed.

Misty was taken by surprise. Everyone has told her that Ash missed having her around but, she didn't even consider that fact that Ash would openly admit this to her.

"I," Misty was at a loss of words.

"You seem surprised," Ash replied catching Misty's shocked expression. "Don't be, I mean, we're best friends after all."

Misty smiled at Ash.

"Yeah, you're right." "And who knows, maybe I'll be there to cheer you on in your battles at the Sinnoh League."

"Really, you will?" Ash asked anxiously.

Misty gave him a playful smile. "Well, there is the matter of having my replacement cover for me in the Cerulean Gym but, I think I can manage it."

"Wow, thanks Mist, just having you there, really means a lot to me," Ash replied giving Misty a warm smile.

Misty smiled back. "It's no problem." "And oh yeah, I guess I never thanked you for saving me both times back there, so, thanks.

Ash simply smiled at her. "You don't have to say thanks for that Mist." "I mean, I wasn't going just let some stupid river or a hungry Garchomp finish off my best friend."

Misty gave a slight giggle.

"Even though, you owe me, I saved your life twice in one day," Ash playfully gloated.

"Well, it's about time you payed up, after all those times I had to save your sorry butt Ash Ketchum."

"Oh yeah," Ash stated playfully scratching the back of his head as him and Misty began to draw laughter.

Once the laughter died down, Misty then began to think. I wonder if I should tell him. Now is the perfect time to tell him, just the two of us, all alone in a romantic valley surrounded by pokemon couples and I think, no, I know he loves me, I don't know what it is but, I can just tell he feels the same way I feel about him. I just know it, Misty thoroughly thought to herself.

"Hey Ash,"

Ash turned to face Misty.

"Yeah Mist?"

"Do you remember when I had to stop traveling with you and I had to head back to the Cerulean City gym?"

"Well, yeah, how could I forget something like that?"Ash asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, at that time, I told you there was something important I had to tell you; do you remember that?

Ash put his finger on his lip as he began to ponder.

"Hmmmm, oh yeah, I think you said, do your best, right?"

Misty nodded her head.

"Well believe me Mist, I've been giving all I got," Ash stated as he gave Misty one of his goofy smiles.

"Well yeah, that's what I said but, that wasn't what I wanted to say."

Ash's goofy grin turned into a confused one.

"Well, what did you want to say?"

Misty's cheeks turned strawberry red as she began to speak.

Ash saw her face and began to draw even more confusion.

"It's, something I should've told you a long time ago actually."

Ash continued to draw a blank. "Well, what is it Mist?"

"Well, you and I have been through so much together that, words can't describe how much you mean to me and well what I'm trying to say is…

"Misty, whatever it is you have to tell me I'll understand, you don't have to be nervous around me." "Now, what are you trying to say?"

"I..love you," Misty nervously said finally letting her words escape the tip of her lips.

Ash looked on with a very surprised face. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You, what?" Ash asked softly just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I love you, and I've felt this way for a very long time but up until now, I just, didn't know how to say it to you." Misty finished

Ash suddenly blushed as he continued to look at Misty in shock. He obviously didn't know what to do, besides his mom, no one has ever loved him before; and even so, this is two different types of love; one was in a friend way like brother and sister type love while the other, is in a romantic way; a type of love which wasn't one of Ash's strong points in the first place.

"I, um, well, Mist I, don't know what to say," Ash was responded completely flabergastered.

"Say, how you feel about me," Misty quiety stated.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel." I really appreciate your feelings for me but, I don't know if I feel the same way.

Misty's face faulted instantly. At that moment it felt like her heart had been snapped in two, she was so sure that Ash had the same feelings for her that she possessed for him. And even now, she still felt as though Ash shared those feelings.

"Oh, it's alright," Misty replied weakily.

"But I still want to be best friends, If, that's okay with you," Ash replied as he looked on with a face full of sorrow.

"Yeah sure, listen Ash, I'm really tired right now so do you think we can just head back?" Misty stated dryly.

Ash could tell just by the look on Misty's face that 'being tired' wasn't the real reason she wanted to leave.

"Yeah, sure, lets go," Ash replied just as dryly as Misty.

The next ten minutes were Ash and Misty slowly making their way back from their trip and on the way, plenty of the pokemon couples looked at Misty with confusion as to why she was so sad. On their walk to the cave, Ash and Misty didn't look at each other let alone, speak a word.

"Well, we're finally here," Ash commented while being the first to brake the silence as they reached the cave.

Misty did nothing but nodd her head in response.

Ash looked at Misty with an expression full of sorrow.

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

"Pika pi!"

The voices called out.

Ash and Misty turned to the direction of the voices. Once the people were clear enough, It became clear that it was Officer Jenny on her motor bike while three people and a couple pokemon which were at the first level of the valley calling out their names. It was none other than Brock, Dawn, Jewel, and Pikachu.

"Hey you guys!" we're going to send you a rope to get you two up here!" Dawn called as her voice echoed through the levels of the beautiful valley.

"It's alright, I got that covered!" Ash called back out to his friends.

"Staraptor, come one out!" Ash called as he realeased his large bird-like pokemon.

"Starrr!" **(Starvia evolved)**

"Alright Staraptor, do you think you can fly me and Misty up to where the others are?"

"Star," it answered as it nodded it's head in response to Ash's question.

"Thanks buddy," Ash said as he hopped on Staraptor's back. He then, reached his hand out in Misty's direction. "Alright Mist, let's go."

Misty didn't even bother to accept her hand. Instead, she just hopped onto Staraptor's back herself.

Ash's expression once again became sulky as he remembered how upset Misty was.

"Starrrr!" Staraptor called out as they slowly flew toward the other's direction and slowly landed.

Once they landed Ash proceed to recall Staraptor back in it's respected pokeball. "Staraptor return."

"Pikachu Pikaa!" Pikachu cried as it jumped into Ash's arms with joy.

"Hey Pikachu, it's, great to see you again budy," Ash stated with low enthusiasm and at this, Brock was alittle taken back by this. Out of all the many adventures, Brock had never seem Ash not show emotion toward being reunited with Pikachu, ever. Something was wrong.

"When your friends told me you fell down the Romantic river, I didn't know what to expect." Are you two alright?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Ash and Misty slowly but surely nodded their heads.

"Well, it seems we all had a long day, why don't we set up camp get settled down," Brock suggested.

"Yeah," everyone but Ash and Misty agreed.

"Not so fast," Officer Jenny stated firmly.

The group look confused as if they had done something wrong.

"You have been through enough for one day so what do ya say if I set up reservations with Nurse Joy to get you all a room in the pokemon center?" Officer Jenny warmly suggested.

And once again everyone but Ash and Misty cheered. Ash however, gave a weak smile.

"Yeah!"

"Pika!

"Alright well, it is getting late so, we should get ready to go," Jewel pointed out.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

As they continued walking, Brock looked back at Ash with a smile but as he noticed how upset Ash was, his smile faded. In addition, he was also shocked at how sad Misty appeared to be. He might've even seen a small tear slide down her face. As long as he's known Misty, besides the situation with Togetic, the only time he seen Misty cry was when they thought Ash had died in a ghost house in Lavender town. Something must've happended between them while they were stuck in that cave and he had to find out what.

"So, how was your time together in the…" Dawn started to joke but before she had a chance, Brock covered her mouth and gave a small point at Ash and Misty before realeasing his hand.

Dawn then realised why he did that once she spotted Ash and Misty's faces. They looked so, sad, especially Misty. As of matter of fact, Misty was even…crying. Even though it was slight, the tears were still somewhat visible if looked at closely enough. What could've happened?

"Pika pikachu pika pi?"

"Huh, what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked very solemly.

Then, Ash sadly looked down at the ground as he realised what Pikachu was referring to.

Pikachu noticed Ash's sad-like expression as well as he began to question his trainer and best friend.

"Pika pi pikachu?"

"What, no Pikachu, I'm fine," Ash stated surely but not at all convincing.

Pikachu looked on at Ash and Misty in worry wondering but could've went wrong between the two them but for now, decided to brush the question to the side.

* * *

**Once they arrived at the Pokemon center, Officer Jenny explained the whole story to Nurse Joy who was more than happy enough to give them a place to sleep in for the night. Everyone then got dressed into their respective night close and lay in their sleeping bags.**

Ash laid in his bed thinking to himself. He hated to see Misty like this, and of all people, it was his fault. Something wasn't right. it just dosen't feel right," Ash thought to himself.

"I have to go clear my head,"Ash decided as he hopped out of his sleeping bag and quietly walked out of the pokemon center doors unoticed.

_**Another one down, and you know what, I think I know what you guys are saying, poor Misty. However, I advise you **__**not**__** to lose tasted in this story due to the recent events of this chapter. Oh no, It's way far from over so just sit back and you'll see where Ash truly stands on his feelings for Misty. That's coming on the next chapter but untill then, you already know, this Future AJ saying Peace!**_


	16. Realization It Was You

_**Realization ****It Was You**_

After leaving the exit doors to the pokemon center Ash began walking in his black t-shirt and blue jeans searching for the perfect place where he could just sit down and think.

"That afternoon was going great," Ash said to himself. "Why did I have to be the one to mess it up?"

The bothered him even more were his own words.

Why did he say what he said?

It kept nagging Ash the rest of the day and even more so now.

What made him even more upset was seeing Misty cry on back to back nights because of his stupidity. And it wasn't guilt that made him sad; it was the main reason that, he couldn't stand to see Misty cry, for any reason. He didn't know why it was Misty in particular, but he just knew, out of any person or any close friend male or female, he hated to see Misty cry the most.

But why? Why Misty, Ash pondered. Out of all the girls he's known, why put special emphasis on Misty? In didn't quite make sense. Just the thought about it gave Ash a headache. But then again, now that he had time to think about it, the pieces slowly began to fit the puzzle. Misty was the first well, human travel companion he has ever met. Next to that, Misty has always been there for him whenever she could. Traveling with him for more than a couple of years, always supporting him, and probably most of all, she put her goal on becoming a Water Pokemon Master on hold and for what? She put her dream aside just so she could help him accomplish his.

"Is that what love is?" Ash questioned to himself.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing out here?"

Ash got startled and quickly jumped on top of the person unaware of who it was that called out to him. Ash began to frantically shake the intruder.

"Look Team Rocket, I don't know what you're trying to pull but…"

"Hey, Ash cuttt ittt outtt it'ss meee," the voice stated in between the frantic shaking.

Ash ceased his shaking as he took a look at the so called 'intruder's' face.

"Oops, sorry Brock," as Ash began to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah it's fine, but was all that really necessary?"

"Well, you snuck up on me, and besides, Team Rocket hasn't shown up for awhile now so they could be scheming on something big," Ash responded as he got off Brock and landed him a helping hand up.

"Yeah well, there's someone I more concerned about then Team Rocket," Brock exclaimed.

Ash gave Brock a puzzled look. "Oh yeah, well who is it?"Ash asked with very low enthusiasm.

"Well, it's actually two people," Brock explained. "The first person is Misty, and second person is…you."

"Me? I don't understand why you're worried about me," Ash replied as he gave Brock a weak smile. "I mean thanks for the concern, but I'm just fine," Ash lied.

"Oh really?" Brock began. "Well then, what's wrong with Misty?"

Ash suddenly became wide-eyed at that statement. There was no way of getting around how hurt Misty was.

"I…don't know," Ash lied.

"Come on Ash, we've been through way too much for me to believe that."

Ash once again began to ponder and he came to the conclusion that trying to lie to Brock about such a situation was futile. Besides that, Brock was like a brother him and like Misty, has always been there for him as well. In addition, Brock seemed to know about love well, sort of. But, just maybe he could help him make his own feelings more clearly to himself.

"Well, how can I say this?" Ash sighed as he struggled to let his words leave his lips.

"It's okay Ash, just let me know and who knows, maybe I can help."

Ash sighed once again before speaking.

"Okay well, after I battled and caught Garchomp we..."

"Wait, you caught the Garchomp that Volkner was talking about?"

"Oh yeah, but that's a whole different story from right now."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Brock apologized.

"It's alright, actually if Misty wasn't so upset I would be siked right now," Ash admitted.

"Well was she so upset?"

"Well, after all that' happened I decided to a to take her out to a cool place that Shellos found in while we were there and it was great, but…"

"But what Ash?" Brock questioned.

"But, Misty said something."

"She said something; well what exactly did she say to you?"

Ash sighed before he continued. "She told me that… she's in, love with me," Ash finished.

Brock was shocked after hearing this comment. "Wow, finally admitted it?"

"Yeah she…. Wait, what do you mean she finally admitted it?" Ash questioned. "I mean, she told me she's felt this way about me for a long time but…"

Brock flashed Ash a weak smirk. "Hmph, long time is an understatement," Brock protested.

"How long did you know about this?"

"Since like the day you two and I first met."

"Well why didn't say anything," Ash asked flustered.

"I didn't think even you could be so clueless for so long"

Ash fell down in embarrassment.

"Plus, Brock continued. "I wanted you eventually find out for yourself."

"Well, I have but not the way you probably wanted," Ash sighed.

"Yeah I can tell so..." Brock continued.

"So what?" Ash responded.

"What did you say to Misty after she told you about her feelings?"

Ash face faulted.

"Well, I told her that I…didn't feel the same way."

Then suddenly, after Ash uttered that last word, Brock gave Ash a forceful punch to the back of his head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Ash questioned as he rubbed his head.

"Are you kidding me Ash?!" "What's wrong with you?" Brock almost yelled.

"I don't know help me out here!" Ash whined.

"Ash, you can't sit here and tell me that you're not in love with her," Brock protested.

Ash solemnly looked at the ground. "To tell you the truth Brock, I'm not really sure."

Brock looked confused as Ash continued. "I not even perfectly sure of what romantic love is, so how can I know if I feel that way about anybody?"

"Well Ash, let me ask you a question."

"Yeah what is it?" Ash asked.

"How do you feel when you're around Misty?" Brock questioned.

"Say what?" Ash asked nervously as a blush spreaded over his face.

"You heard me, tell me how you feel when you're around Misty?" Brock repeated.

"Well, I...I don't know."

"Ash," Brock said to Ash very sternly.

"Okay okay, well I it's a weird feeling." Ash began as he continued to clear his thoughts, thinking only about how he feels being around Misty.

"Actually, it's a great feeling," Ash continued. "I don't know, when she just got here, I felt very….happy."

"So you're saying when you're around Misty you feel, very happy?"

Ash blushed as he nodded his head.

"Just exactly how happy?" Brock smirked.

Ash blushed even more as he continued to answer Brock's questions about his other best friend.

"Like I…just won the title of Pokemon Master happy," Ash confessed.

"Uhm hmm,"Brock hummed, as he put his index finger on his lip.

"Well, the answer is quite obvious…you're in love with Misty."

"But how can you tell?"Ash pleaded.

"It's simple, I know you Ash."

Ash continued to draw a blank on his face.

"It seems as though you have different feelings with Misty than any other friend you've been with."

"Yeah but…why?" Ash asked quietly hoping Brock could spoon feed him the answer.

"Unfortunately Ash, I can't answer that one for ya." Brock explained. "Only you can find the answer to that question."

"Well, I'm about to head back to sleep now that I know you're alright," Brock finished as he began to walk off. "Are you coming?"

"Umh umh," Ash hummed as he shook his head in a no manner. "You go ahead; I think I'll stay out here for a little while."

Brock flashed a smile at Ash before he left head back toward the pokemon center.

After Brock was completely out of sight, Ash did just what Brock told him. He searched through himself for the answer to his own question. Why did he have a special feeling for Misty? Why not some other girl like May or Dawn, or for that matter, any other of the many girl he' met in his journeys. Not that he didn't appreciate Dawn or May's company. May was a nice girl and a great friend, something like a sister to him. He hasn't known Dawn as long as May and nowhere close to Misty but he could tell they would be great friends when all is said and done. All though May or Dawn were great friends and he did care about them, there was just something Misty brought to the table. Her whole auras makes Ash feel great, she's…special to him, but why?

Well we have been friends for what feels like an eternity, Ash thought. In addition to that, Misty was the first person to tag along with him and Pikachu when he first started his journey. Sure at first she said it was because of Pikachu roasted her bike, but now, Ash quickly dismissed that idea, labeling it as nothing but a mere excuse to travel with him. But why? Why did Misty go through so much trouble just to help him? She traveled with him for at least three years and gave him nothing but support all the way. Sure, they had their moments were they would occasionally argue in the beginning of his journey but, even then, she continued to show how much she really cared for him. **(Alright, I tried to put music on this but as you can see, it wouldn't let me, but as Ash started thinking about Misty the Song It Was You by Ashley Ballard **played** like pokemon does when emotional scenes come on. So, you can go on youube or anyware to hear it if you want to.)**

Misty was always there for him, always. She cheered him on everything, from little battles to gym battles and even his league contest. Although it came at a costs. It then just hit him; Misty had put her dream of becoming the world's best Water Pokemon trainer on hold, and for what? Just to help Ash himself, accomplish his dream. Why did she do this? For a very powerful reason…..she loved him.

That must be what true love is, Ash thought. Then suddenly as soon as Ash finished that question, another one instantly popped up. What made Misty fall in love with him? All of these were giving Ash a headache. Maybe this was the reason Ash peered to avoid romance as much as possible and just stuck to battling. However, like the last questions, this one had to be answered.

How did such a special girl like Misty, fall in love with a person like himself? It wasn't because of his strong and gradually improving battling skills. Misty wasn't the type to be seduced by mere skill in battle. No, it was something else; maybe…it was kind heart and the will to help others. His determination which lead him to believe that him and any of his friends could anything if they put their mind to it. Maybe that was made Misty fall in love with him.

Then suddenly it hit him, like Brock said, the answer was very obvious. Even a sometimes dense person like me should've understood a long time ago.

"Pika!"

"Huh?" Ash ceased his thoughts in order to see Pikachu running towards his direction.

"Hey Pikachu, what's up?" Ash greeted his pokemon.

"Pi pi Pikachu Pika pi ka chu," Pikachu stated as he looked at his trainier and best friend with worry.

"Oh, don't worry Pikachu, I just needed some time to clear my head that's all," Ash reassured.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ash chuckled as he gave a playful pat on his most trusted pokemon's head.

Pikachu smiled back happy to see Ash back to his normal self and not feeling down. Still, there was **something **alittle, different about him.

"Well buddy, I think it's time we better get some sleep." Ash stated to Pikachu. "After all, we've both have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Don't worry Misty; I'm going to tell you what I should've said years ago, Ash thought to himself.

**_Alright, so there you have it, Even though I didn't exactly state how Ash's feels about Misty, I kind of did. (If you understand what I mean). Anyway, I told yall pokeshippers to hold on so, hold on. These last few chapters are coming out soon so, be on the lookout for that. But until then you already know hit me with more reviews and I appreciate the support. This is Future AJ saying…Peace._**


	17. Quick Words Of Advice

_**Quick Words Of Advice**_

"Yawwwn!" Ash yawned as the bright morning sun shined brightly in his face. As he got up, he saw three of his comrades, Dawn, and of course, Pikachu. Nether Brock or Jewel were present but Ash had expected Brock to be either flirting with Nurse Joy out somewhere cooking breakfast and Ash suspected Jewel would be with him. However, this didn't explain Misty not being there. "Hey Ash you're finally awake," Dawn acknowledged as Ash eagerly jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"Pikachu pika"

"Hey Dawn, have you seen Misty?" Ash replied as he searched thoroughly for his red-headed friend.

"Hmm," Dawn pondered as she put a wondering finger on her lip. "Now that you mention it, I think she went outside to help Brock with breakfast."

"Thanks, come on Pikachu" Ash called to his fellow pokemon as he dashed outside the pokemon center's doors. Dawn however, put on a pouty face. Pikachu however, looked at Ash with a face showing much confusion.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Dawn snapped despite knowing that at this point, Ash was way beyond hearing her.

**(Outside)**

Ash rushed outside to find Brock as fast as possible as for once, Pikachu had to do his best in order to keep up with him.

After another 10 seconds of running they sure enough spotted Brock cooking breakfast.

"Hey Brock!" Ash called out as he saw Brock having a conversation with Jewel as he made his way closer. "Hey Ash what's up?" Brock asked as he flipped the slices of bacon strips sizzling on the hot frying pan.

"Have...You...Seen…Misty?" Ash panted as he finally caught up with Brock.

"Well, actually she just left to get her things ready so she could catch her plane." Jewel pointed out.

"What?" Ash exclaimed flabergastered. "She's heading back to Cerulean City already?"

"Ummhm," Brock nodded. She said it was about time she headed back with all of the many trainers that keep arriving."

"But, Brock continued. "She said go ahead and go to the Sunyshore gym and she'll catch up with us before she leaves."

….."Oh" Ash calmly stated as he gave a sad expression toward the floor.

"Pikachu pika pi?"

"Yeah I'm great Pikachu," Ash lied.

"Well it doesn't look like it, whats wrong Ash?" Jewel asked giving Ash a face with somewhat of concern.

"Ah..Well… it's nothing; I just… need to have a talk with her that's all,"

"Oh, well, like I said she'll catch up with us at the gym Ash so you can talk with her after the match." Brock calmly pointed out.

"Yeah that's right," Jewel exclaimed as she gave a playful jab to the arm. "You've got a difficult battle ahead of you so you better be in tip top shape for that battle."

Ash rubbed his arm."Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Pika?" Pikachu as well as Brock were shocked at Ash's reaction. Anytime he was in a down mood, a gym battle would always cheer him up.

"Perk up Ash, she'll be here before you leave; but in the mean time, have something to eat because we're leaving as soon as your finished," Brock exclaimed.

"Umm, Brock," Ash started.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm not even dressed yet, remember?"

Pikachu, Brock, and Jewel sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Brock nervously scratched his head.

"Pika" Pikachu said as he put he smacked himself in the face.

"Hey Ash, come on, we're waiting for ya!"Dawn called out as Ash (now fully dressed) and Pikachu made their way toward the others.

"Hold up guys I'm coming," Ash answered.

"Hey you guys, Misty still isn't here," Ash observed.

"Yeah, that's right, she should be finished packing by now," Dawn stated.

"Hmmm, I wonder where she could be now," Jewel replied.

Brock began to ponder as he, had an idea in where Misty might be.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Brock began.

"What is it Brock?" Dawn questioned.

"I've…..got something to talk about with…umm.. Nurse Joy," Brock answered, struggling to make an excuse.

"What, so you can go flirt with Nurse Joy again?" Jewel asked very sharply.

"No, no, trust me it's not that… it's just…really something important," Brock nervously smiled waving his hands in front of his face.

"…?"

"Alright, Brock you do whatever it is you have to do and catch up with us at Sunny Shore gym," Jewel restated.

Brock simply nodded his head.

"Hey you guys notice something strange?" Dawn spoke up.

"No what is it Dawn?" Brock asked.

"It's been a long while since Team Rocket showed up with a scheme to try and steal Pikachu or any other Pokemon.

"Hmmm," everyone pondered except Ash.

"That is true, now that you mention it; they haven't been around in quite awhile now." Brock pondered. "I wouldn't worry about that," Brock concluded. "Team Rocket always has one failure scheme after another so I'm sure they'll show up soon.

"Yeah, that's true," Dawn figured.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you guys soon!" Brock called out as he walked out of sight.

"Alright Brock!" Everyone (except Ash called out)

"Pika!"

"Hey Ash," Jewel called.

"Yeah?" Ash answered.

"How come you look so down?" Jewel asked. "After all, you have a big match against my cousin for the Sunyshore gym badge."

"Yeah Ash whats bothering you?" Dawn asked in as well.

"Pikachu pika?"

Ash's mood was sort of…Disturbing to Pikachu. Usually Ash would get hype about battles that dealt with this magnitude. However, today he wasn't himself.

Ash simply replied to all of these questions by shaking his head. "It's nothing," Ash replied. "Come on let's go," Ash stated quietly, as walked in the direction of their destination.

Dawn, Jewel, and Pikachu all exchanged grim glances at each other before walking off to follow Ash's direction.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Azu Zu Zurill?" the baby pokemon questioned its trainer.

"No Azurill we're not leaving right now but we will be...really soon," Misty continued as she finished packing her remaining items.

As painful as it was to remember the moment, Misty began to think about the event that occurred between Ash and herself last night. That night, Misty's worst nightmare came to reality. She was so certain Ash shared the same feelings with her. How could she be wrong? All the words and signs Ash gave her. It was almost as if Ash was trying to deceive Misty about his true feelings toward her.

The more Misty thought about it, the more it hurt. Misty has never felt this strongly about anyone before. Sure there were other guys in the past, very charming such as Danny and Rudy yet; Ash was the only one she ever loved. What was more; Ash would probably be the only person she would ever love.

Misty felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she came to this conclusion.

"Hey"

"Huh?" Misty turned around wiping the tear out of her face as she looked at who made the statement.

"Hope you don't plan on leaving so soon."

Misty gave a shocked expression as she looked at the spikey-haired Pokemon Breeder.

"Brock?" Misty asked in shock. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "Shouldn't you be with Ash and the others?"

Brock shrugged. "Yeah well, I told them I would catch up with them later." Brock simply replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be alright?"

Brock's facial expression turned serious.

"Ash, told me about what happened last night."

For a couple of seconds Misty had a surprised look on her face however, that quickly turned into that of a sad one.

"Yeah….well,"

"Look Misty, I think I know how you feel but believe it or not, Ash loves you," Brock stated.

"Hmph, where have I heard that one before," Misty rudely replied. "He told me he didn't, that's all the proof I need."

"Oh come on Misty, after all, its Ash we're dealing with remember?" Brock added on.

Even though Misty's facial expression didn't show any signs of letting up, she did have to agree with Brock on this case. Ash is nearly impossible to read when it comes to feelings such as love.

"But still, how can you tell Ash feels that way about me after…."

"Because he told me," Brock cut in.

Misty looked on in shock.

"When did he do that?"

Last night…er.. actually it was this morning when he couldn't go to sleep," Brock explained.

Misty listened on as Brock explained the situation.

"He couldn't sleep because he felt so bad about how you felt," Brock continued. "Misty, Ash spent the whole night and this morning thinking about you."

Misty looked on in shock as the words escaped Brock's lips.

"I don't know whether you have to leave right now; or maybe you just want to; but whichever it is, I hope you show up at the match."

Misty did nothing but solemnly watch Brock as he began walking off.

"Azurill Zurill Zu?" the baby pokemon questioned, watching it's trainer with concern.

"Yeah, I'm..Just fine," Misty lied.

"Well... Here we are," Jewel exclaimed. "The Sunyshore Gym!"

"Yeah, you should be excited Ash!" Dawn asked with excitement.

"……!"

"Umm Ash?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ash replied.

Both Jewel and Dawn gave each other skeptical looks before walking in the gym doors.

(Doors Opening)

"Hey!" Jewel called out. "We're here cousin!"

The previous gym doors of before, opened as Volkner and Flint made their second appearance.

"So…you finally made it back," Volkner stated vaguely.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah, I did just like you said."

Volkner's face gave a sign of interest.

"Hmmph…you defeated the Garchomp of the Sacred River?"

Ash nodded in reply. "I did even more, I captured it."

"…!"

"Wow, you did huh?" Flint asked with a smirk. "No one has ever done that before."

Ash didn't say anything in response.

"Why don't you give us the proof?" Flint questioned.

Ash sweatdropped. At this point, he wasn't sure what the vicious Garchomp's motives were and didn't want to risk it by releasing it just yet.

As Ash began reaching for the pokeball on his belt that contained Garchomp, he was quickly stopped.

"That's enough," Volkner started.

"Huh?" Everyone looked on in surprise.

"I don't get it Volkner; don't you want to make sure he actually caught the pokemon?" Flint questioned.

"I know he isn't lying," Volkner concluded. "Besides, that Garchomp is wild, who knows what it might do."

"Jewel, I take it that from your word that he caught the Garchomp?" Volkner questioned his cousin.

"Well, I wasn't exactly with him when it happened but, I do know he isn't lying," Jewel explained.

"I promise you, I would never lie about something like this," Ash started. "Trust me; I came to win this gym battle fair and square."

Volkner smiled. "Don't worry, I believe you."

"So Ash, you may've beaten Garchomp but, you're not beating me."

"We'll see," Ash stated vaguely and with little determination.

"I wonder why Ash is so down," Dawn commented.

"Who knows," Jewel replied. "Maybe whatever is on his mind will get replaced by the excitement of this battle."

"Yeah, hopefully," Dawn said, although not convinced.

"Here are the rules," Flint started. Both the challenger and the gym leader will be allowed three pokemon each. The challenger will be allowed to switch pokemon during the battle while the gym leader will not. The battle will continue until all participant's three pokemon are unable to battle or the one of two participants forfeit the match. "The match will begin now!"

"You ready Ash?"

"Of course I am,"

Both Ash and Volkner reached for their pokeballs to begin the match.

Ash/Volkner "Let's Go!"

**_That's it for that. I know I was alittle slow on this but be patient with me. Only two more chapters left. Until then, this is Future AJ saying Peace!"_**


	18. Volkner's Deception

_**Volkner's**_ _**Deception**_

"Here are the rules," Flint started. Both the challenger and the gym leader will be allowed three pokemon each. The challenger will be allowed to switch pokemon during the battle while the gym leader will not. The battle will continue until all participants' three pokemon are unable to battle or the one of two participants forfeit the match. "The match will begin now!"

"You ready Ash?"

"Of course I am,"

Both Ash and Volkner reached for their pokeballs to begin their match.

Ash/Volkner: "Let's Go!"

"Raichu, I choose you!" Volkner exclaimed.

"Rai!"

"A Raichu huh, "Ash observed as he stared at Pikachu's evolved form. Alright then, go, Chimchar!"

"Okay Ash, it's your move," Volkner offered.

"Fine, you asked for it," Ash smirked. "Chimchar uses overheat!"

"Huh?" "Pika?" Jewel, Dawn, and Pikachu said with questionable looks on their faces.

"Chim?"

For the moment Chimchar stopped as it gave at its trainer a questionable look before attacking.

"Chim caaar!" Chimchar cried out as it launched a massive flame toward Raichu.

"Raichu dodge it!" Volkner commanded.

"Rai!" The giant thunder mouse grinned as it easily avoided Chimchar's flame.

"Now Raichu, hit'em with Thunder!"

A large shed of light emerged from Raichu as the lightning connected into the raging flames of Chimchar.

"No, Chimchar!" Ash called out.

"Now Raichu give him a focus punch!"

"Raaiiiii!" The golden mouse cried as it charged its attack. Chuuu!"

Raichu unleashed its powerful attack with full force on Chimchar thus, sending Chimchar flying with full force into the wall.

"Chimm," the pokemon groaned after the unpleasant landing.

"Chimchar, are you alright?" Ash asked with his voice full of concern.

"Chimm,"

"Hmph, hey Ash," Volkner called out.

"Huh?"

"Just what were you thinking by wearing Chimchar out with a move like Overheat and not having any type of plan?"

"I...I," Ash stuttered.

"You better put more effort into this if you really want to battle in the Sinnoh League," Volkner warned.

"That's what I'm saying," Jewel said quietly from the sidelines. "Hey Dawn."

"Yeah?"

"You travel with Ash; does he get nervous during all of his gym battles?"

Dawn shook her head. "Sometimes, but usually when he's in a battle like this, he's always excited and full of energy," Dawn noted. "Right now, I don't know what's going on with him."

"Chimchar return!" Ash called. Ash hoped to use Chimchar for future references and couldn't afford risking any more damage done to him.

"Don't worry Volkner I'll be just fine!" Ash exclaimed. "Turtwig, I choose you!"

"Turt wigg!" the grass type said as it was summoned from its pokeball.

"Turtwigg, use Razor Leaf!"

"Rai!" Raichu said as the leaves quietly sliced at Raichu.

Volkner sighed, "Again with not thinking about your moves before you make them?"

Ash grunted.

"Trust me, it will cost you," Volkner assured.

"Raichu hit Turtwigg with Thunder!"

"Raii chuuuuu!" The mouse pokemon cried as it sent a stream of thunder hitting Turtwigg with a direct shock of electricity.

"Turta wiggggg!" The leaf pokemon screamed as the lightning took its toll on Turtwigg.

Wow, Ash said in his thoughts. Being a grass type, Turtwigg should be able to take that electricity without taking too much damage inflicted; but, that Raichu was on another level."Now Raichu, wrap this up with Thunder punch!"

"Raaiiiii!"

"Hurry Turtwigg, dodge and use tackle!"

"Turt wigg!"

Turtwigg avoided Raichu's thunder punch and easily rammed into Raichu making it fall back just slightly.

"Raii!"

"Great got him," Ash said to himself. However, as he glanced at the eyes of his opponent Volkner, he noticed something strange. He was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Oh well doesn't matter, Ash thought. We'll see if he's smiling when I'm Turtwigg hits him.

"Turtwigg, use Solarbeam!"

"What!?" Both Jewel and Dawn said in unison.

"Pika?"

As much as Turtwigg wanted to give his trainer a strange look, he knew for a fact that he didn't time to make that move so he slowly began gathering the energy needed to perform the attack.

Volkner's grin got even wider.

"Got ya," Volkner quietly said to himself but loud enough where Ash could hear him.

"What?" Ash asked with confusion.

"Raichu, end it with Take Down!"

"Chuuu," the rodent pokemon said as it grinned at Turtwigg knowing this match was history.

"Turt?"

"Raiiichuu!" the pokemon yelled while in mid air, slamming Turtwigg down with a crucial kick delivered from its hamstring area.

"Turtwiggg!" it yelled after being hit.

"Awhh, Turtwigg are good buddy?" Ash called out, hoping Turtwigg had enough energy to make one last stand.

"Turrt," the pokemon said giving out one last cry as the faint was shown in its eyes.

"Turtwigg is unable to battle, the winner of this fight is Raichu," Flint said taking his role as the referee.

"Rai," Raichu gloated.

"Turtwigg return!" Ash said as the red beam of his pokeball brought Turtwigg to its respectful place.

"You did your best." Ash said as he looked at the pokeball. "I just, made the wrong move."

"Good job Raichu" Volkner congratulated. "Ash?" Volkner said as he gave Ash a firm expression. "What kind of move selection was that?" "I hope you don't expect to get a Beacon Badge with strategies like that?"

Ash grunted as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, that's not nice to say," Dawn commented, poking her bottom lip out.

"Well, it's true," Flint replied as he stood by the sidelines.

"You're friend isn't thinking about the moves he makes before he makes them." Flint started. "Did you notice how Volkner siked Ash out when Ash thought he had Raichu?"

"Yeah, Flint is right," Jewel added on. "Cousin knew that just a simple smile would throw Ash's mind even more off track then it already was." Jewel continued. "At this rate, if Ash keeps on going like he's going, then this match is all history.

Dawn didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Whatever Ash was going through he needed to snap out of it before this match was over.

"Come on Ash, snap out of it, I know you can do it."

"I don't know what's going on in your head Ash, "Volkner started. "But I suggest you snap out of it before I end it."

Ash grunted as he reached for his next pokeball. He was right, he needed to get himself together or else…he could kiss that Beacon Badge goodbye.

_**Alright I know I told yall there were only two ch**__**apters left to go but I took some time to think about it and if I did follow up on what I said, you guys would be waiting a whole lot longer for the next chapter to be submitted. So, this time instead of making predictions, I'm going to let the story play out and I promise**____** you'll know when it's finished. Had to get this one out before my birthday which is on Saturday. I appreciate the support so keep sending the reviews and telling me what ya think. This is Future AJ saying Peace!**_


	19. The X Factor

_**X-Factor**_

"Hey Pikachu?" Ash called as he faced his most trustworthy pokemon from the sidelines.

"Pika?"

"You ready go buddy?"

The rodent smirked coolly as its cheeks sparked, letting Ash know he was indeed ready for battle.

**(On the sidelines)**

"Hey guys, mind if I drop in?"A voice asked.

"Brock!" Dawn exclaimed. "What took you so long to show up?"

The Breeder scratched his head nervously as he took a seat next to Dawn and Jewel.

"Like I said, I had some business I had to handle."

"Yeah right, you were probably just flirting around with Nurse Joy again," Jewel said firmly with something that sounded like jealousy in her voice. In fact it sounded so much like jealousy that even Dawn gave her a questionable look.

"You know Jewel, I sense a lot of jealousy here," Dawn pointed out in a teasing voice.

"Huh, what me?" Jewel blushed nervously. "You've got to be kidding."

Dawn just smirked as she watched Jewel turned about-face of Dawn and Brock while silently folding her arms. On the other side, Brock was blushing as well.

"No, trust me, it wasn't like that, I actually went to talk with Misty."

"Really, when is she coming?" Dawn asked.

Brock's face grew serious and quiet as stared at the gym floor.

"She is coming, isn't she?" Jewel asked with concern.

After staring at the ground solemnly for a few seconds, a smile formed on Brock's face.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know she'll be back," Brock replied.

"Hmph," Both Jewel and Dawn said with smiles on their lips.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!"

"Raichu, I think you can handle this one," Volkner stated calmly without even thinking about changing pokemon.

"The next battle will begin," Flint exclaimed. "Raichu versus Pikachu, begin!"

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

The electric mouse began to move its feet quickly as illusions of itself were formed due to its tremendous speed.

So it's fast huh? Volkner thought as he prepared his next move. "Raichu's step to the left!"

"Rai," the pokemon smirked; executing the precise time needed to avoid Pikachu's attack.

"Now Raichu hit Pikachu with a thunder punch," Volkner lazily commanded.

"Pikaa!"

"Oh no, Pikachu!"

"Pii," the yellow rodent cried after being hit by a powerful electrical punch.

"Now Raichu, give him another one,"

"Pikachu, you have to get up and dodge it," Ash warned.

"Pika," and dodge the attack Pikachu did; however, Pikachu was rendered useless against Volkner's next command.

"Now show them your Quick Attack!"

"Raiichuu!'

"Pikaa!' Pikachu cried as was sent flying back from the impact of Raichu's quick attack.

"Pikachu," Ash quietly to himself.

"You've really disappointed me Ash," Volkner stated. "I'm starting to wonder if you really did beat that Garchomp."

"What?" Ash exclaimed with alittle of anger detected in his voice.

"Seriously, I expected more than this,"Volkner continued. "If you want to keep battling like that, then you might as well give up."

"Ash is in trouble, I don't know how much more Pikachu is going to stand of this," Brock commented in a firm tone.

"Oh no poor Pikachu," Dawn commented as well.

-

Ash grunted and gritted his teeth.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Volkner was right. He had to pull something off. More importantly, he needed more than that, he needed……help. Maybe…it would've been the best idea to use Garchomp in this fight. But, it was… too risky. Ash didn't know how Garchomp would react or if it would even listen to him in the battle. Oh well, he already set out his three pokemon for battle so thinking about what he should've done meant nothing at this point. Now Ash needed some other type of assistance. But who could help him?

"He's right you know."

"Huh? who said that?" Ash asked as he and everyone else looked at the gym doors.

"Who said that?" Jewel asked.

"Beats me," Dawn commented. "Do you know who it is Brock?"

At this Brock smirked. "It seems I was right again," Brock replied.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Take a look over there," Brock stated as he pointed toward the direction of the gym doors.

"……?"

"It's Misty!" Dawn and Jewel said in unison.

Ash looked in a daze as he stared at his best friend in awe. "Misty?" He said in shock.

"Come on Ash, whatever is on your mind snap out of it and get yourself together," Misty lectured. "After all, you do want to win that gym badge don't you?" Misty asked as she smiled at him, already knowing what kind of response she would receive.

For the first time since last night, Ash smiled. "Yeah, you bet!" Ash nodded.

Misty kept her smile as she nodded back in response.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry about the moves I told you to make earlier, can you forgive me buddy?"

"Pika chu Pika!" Pikachu responded energetically, nodding its head and giving his trainer thumbs up.

"Thanks buddy, alright let's really get down to business," Ash stated with determination.

"Pika!"

"Huh?" Volkner said as he looked at Ash and Pikachu in confusion.

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

Volkner smirked at Ash's attempt of the same move.

"This again," Volkner smirked. "Raichu dodge it again."

Like last time Raichu easily dodged the attack. However, Pikachu's next move took Raichu by surprise. "Got cha," Ash said silently.

What?" Volkner questioned.

"Now Pikachu, use Double Team!"

"Pika!" Suddenly while in mid-air, multiple copies of Pikachu began to spread and hit Raichu.

"Now Pikachu finish it off with Bolt tackle!""Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried as a large electric aura surrounded Pikachu as he quickly gave Raichu a critical hit.

"Raiiii!" the large rodent fell down with a thud showing faint circles on its eyes.

"Raichu is unable to continue; the winner of this round is Pikachu!"Flint exclaimed.

"Yeah Pikachu!" Ash called out, happy for his friend.

"Pikachu pi pika!"

"Yeah, Ash and Pikachu won it!" Dawn cheered.

"Yeah, that maybe true, but Pikachu is still very tired from that fight with Raichu leaving Ash at a disadvantage," Jewel clearly pointed out.

"Yeah, she's right," Brock co signed. "We'll just see if Ash can find a way to pull through."

"Good job Raichu," Volkner said as he called the fainted Raichu back to its respective pokeball.

"Hey Pikachu, you did great, go ahead and take a break buddy," Ash said to his most trustworthy pokemon.

"Pika...ka…chu," Pikachu replied in between panting, obviously showing signs of being tired.

"Don't worry buddy," Ash said to Pikachu. "I'm going to need you soon, so take a break while you can."

"Pikaa!" Pikachu smiled at his trainer.

"Alright let's go Chimchar!" Ash cried releasing the fiery ape.

"Chim char Chim!"

"So Chimchar is back huh?"Volkner started. "Fine then, let's go Aipibom!"

"Aipibommm!"

Ash looked at Aipibom with question as the pokemon appeared with three Aipom heads attached into one body.

"Aipibom?" Dawn questioned from the sidelines as she began to pull out her pokedex.

**"A****m****b****ip****om,**** the**** playful monkey like pokemon; Ambipom**** is the evolved form of Aipom."**** After evolution, it rarely uses its hands for anything.**

"Wow, Ambipom looks just like Aipom, just with two tails," Dawn observed.

Suddenly a white light illuminated from Dawn's pokeball.

"Aipom?" Dawn asked as her monkey-like pokemon hopped on the back of her head. "What are you doing out?"

"I guess he just wanted to see the battle," Jewel said with a smile.

"Yeah, or maybe it wanted to see how his evolution looked," Brock suggested.

"Yeah, or maybe you guys are both right," Dawn concluded. "Is that it Aipom?"

"Aip Ai pom," the monkey pokemon replied nodding its head.

"You ready Volkner?" Ash asked.

"I guess so," Volkner said lazily.

"Fine, Chimchar use flamethrower!"

"Chim caaar!" the pokemon cried as flared a large flame at its opponent.

"Ambipom dodge and use thunderbolt!"

"Ambipoooomm!" the monkey pokemon screamed as a large bolt of thunder came headed toward Chimchar's direction.

"Ah, Chimchar hurry up and avoid it," Ash quickly commanded.

"Chimchar!" the pokemon cried barely, but successfully avoiding the attack.

"Alright Ambipom give him a swift attack!"

"Chimchar fire back with another Flamethrower!"

Shooting stars as attacks collided with Chimchar's flamethrower as it overpowers Ambipom's attack.

"Great Chimchar, now get alittle closer," Ash commanded with a smirk.

"Chim!"

Volkner smirked at the young trainer. Ash obviously didn't understand his Ambipom's potential.

"Gotcha Ash!"

"Ambipom hit Chimchar with Hyper Beam!"

"Ambi Ambipoooomm!" the monkey pokemon cried, firing out a powerful beam attack.

Now it was Ash's turn to show a smirk. "No, I got you."

"Chimchar dodge it and use Fire Spin!"

"What!?" Volkner asked looking taken back by this command. The fire attack delivered from Chimchar, almost completely surrounded Ambipom in the flames.

"Now Chimchar, finish this off with Flame Wheel!"

"Chimmmmmchaaaarrrr!" Enrolled in raging flames, Chimchar hit Ambipom with an attack of rolling flames thus landing a critical attack on Ambipom."

"Ambipom, Ambi!"

"Ambipom, can you still battle?"

"Ambi bi," Ambipom cried trying it's very hardest to stand on its own two feet, but with no avail.

"Pomm"

"Wow, uh, Ambipom is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Chimchar!" Flint stated with shock written on his face. "You did well my friend, it was my fault on this one."

"Alright Chimchar!" Ash

"Wow, he did it!" Dawn happily cheered.

"There's no way," Jewel said out loud. "Only a handful of trainers have been able to give my cousin's Ambipom a hard fight; let alone beat it in the time Ash did."

"I don't know what it is but Ash has really taken it up a level," Dawn commented.

"I think I know," Brock grinned.

"Really, what is it Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Misty," Brock said simply put.

"Yeah, you're right; ever since Misty came it's like Ash battling spirit when back to normal," Dawn observed.

"Figures, who else?" Jewel slyly commented as she closed her eyes with a slick grin.

"Ambipom return," an astonished Volkner called out as he brought Ambipom into its respectful pokeball. How could Ambipom be taken out so quickly? Volkner thought to himself. Most trainers could barely stand in the stadium with Ambipom for more than two minutes, not the other way around. Even still, Ambipom was taken down in less time than that, way less. Where did all the enthusiasm come from? In no more than five minutes ago, Ash had apathy in battle and his tactics were very sloppy and lazy. Why the change?

Wait, Volkner thought to himself. It has something to do with that girl that just walked in. Was she giving him the courage and determination he needed for battle? It really did seem like it. Well, if this was the case, the way she is cheering for him, I have to give it all I've got, Volkner thought.

"Well Ash," Volkner started

Ash looked up from Chimchar toward Volkner. "Huh?"

"It seems you have your motivation back,"" Volkner started. I guess I'm going to get the battle I was looking forward to after all," Volkner smirked.

Ash smiled back. "I'm more than ready now Volkner!"

"Hmph, I see." Volkner stated. "However, it's time to put your motivation to the test with my next and final pokemon."

"Come on Ash, you've gotten this far, don't lose out now," Misty urged her best friend standing around the behind the lines of the battle field.

"Don't worry, there's no way I'm going lose," Ash responded.

Volkner smiled at the boy's determination as he reached for his belt, grabbing the last and final pokeball containing the pokemon he would use for battle.

"Well then, you say you're ready so let's find out shall we?'

"Go……"

_**Ha hahaha I know you guys love this cliff hanger. Don't you just love them? You have to, mine to anyway. Lol, but anyway, I have this chapter finally finished so only one more to go. This is for sure though. We'll see if Ash cans work some more magic on Volkner's last pokemon. Even though his last pokemon is left as a cliff hanger on this chapter, if you played Diamond and Pearl or just simply**____**Looked it up, you should already know. The next chapter is going to be on point so be ready for that soon and until then this is Future AJ saying Peace!**_


	20. A Gym Leader's Task Completed

_**Aww man, Look, I know it's been a long while, but believes me; I had way too many things that put this chapter on delay. If you want to the exact details of why it took so long for me to drop it, I'll be glad to answer your question/s by hitting me up on a PM. But never the less, it's here the anticipated last chapter, of A Gym Leader's Unfinished Task. Pay attention to every word because I promise you're going to think this was the best chapter yet. Enough talking, let's get to it.**_

**_A Gym Leader's Task; Completed_**

"Here it comes, Luxray, let's go!"

The beam of light flashed until finally revealing a pokemon that resembled a bigger version of Jewel's Luxio.

"Luxray!" the pokemon said after being fully revealed.

"Wow, a Luxray," Dawn said in awe. "I remember the last time we've seen one, right Brock?"

Brock nodded in response.

"Bet it wasn't stronger than my cousin's Luxray," Jewel cockily replied.

"Let the next round begin!" Flint announced.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower!

"Luxray, you know what to do," Volkner stated calmly.

"Lux," Luxray nodded as it easily avoided the attack and charged at Chimchar with a Bolt Tackle.

"Oh no, Chimchar!' Ash cried.

"Chim," the pokemon stated weakly as it lie on the ground fainted.

"Chimchar is unable to battle; the winner of this round goes to Volkner and Luxray!" Flint announced.

Ash looked astonished. "Wha!"

"Hmph," Volkner smiled. "That a boy Luxray!"

"Lux, ray!"

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked in shock from the sidelines.

"Yeah, Luxray took out Chimchar in a matter of seconds," Brock commented as he too, looked in awe.

Jewel smiled as she nodded her head in response.

"Wow, Ash and Pikachu are going to have to work magic with this one," Brock commented.

"Exactly," Jewel grinned.

"Chimchar return!" Ash called as his fainted pokemon entered the pokeball. "Great job Chimchar, I couldn't ask for a better performance; but now Pikachu and I will finish it, right buddy?"

Pikachu gave a sly smirk as its cheeks flared with electricity. "Pikaa!"

"The last and final round will begin, Flint announced. "Luxray vs. Pikachu, begin!"

"Pikachu use agility!"

"Pika!"

So it's fast, Volkner observed. "Luxray, wait for it."

"Lux"

"Alright Pikachu, now use Quick attack!"

At this point Ash was expecting Volkner to find some way to dodge it but instead, he just simply looked at Luxray.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu came at full force, but as soon as it did, a screen of light came to the aid of Luxray. As a result of the late light screen, Pikachu ended up running right into it thus taking a hard hit to the head.

"Aw, Pikachu," Ash called in worry."You alright?"

"Despite taking a hard blow, Pikachu was able to quickly recover from the attack.

"Pika!"

"Luxray, show them your agility."

"Lux, Lux Lux," the pokemon chanted as it moved at top speed, closing in a Pikachu in a matter of seconds.

"Whaa!"

"Luxray, demonstrate your Charge Beam!"

The beam charged in its mouth right before firing.

"Pikachu quick, get out of the way!"

Pikachu was able to get out the way, but not before taking a great deal of damage.

"Pikachu," Ash cried.

"Do you get it now Ash," Volkner stated. "I plan out my every opponents move."

Ash looked taken back. "You mean?"

Volkner nodded. "Exactly, I've been planning out you're every move."

"Ah!" Dawn and Brock gasped in unison.

"Oh yeah, my cousin might seem lazy at times been when he's competing against somewhat worthy opponents, he watches their every move and plans a counter attack," Jewel commented as she continued to smirk.

Brock looked at Jewel in shock.

"But that means…"

"Umhm," Jewel nodded. "Volkner has been planning out Ash's every move since the beginning.

"So Ash, you ready to end this?" Volkner cockily questioned as Ash gritted his teeth.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pika Pik chuuu,"

"Again Ash?" Luxray, you know what to do."

"Lux" the pokemon chanted as the light screen once again appeared.

"Hmm," Ash smiled as he saw the light screen. "Now Pikachu, hop over the light screen and use Thunder!"

"Oh no, Luxray, counter back with Thunder!" Volkner said looking shocked.

"Pikaaa...Chuuuu! /Luxxxraaaay!" the pokemon chanted as their two thunder attacks collided.

After the two powerful Thunders collided, a massive amount of dust covered the battlefield.

"Oh, man I can't see," Dawn said while coughing from the sidelines.

"Yeah, me neither," Brock stated.

"Those two Thunders were so powerful that the whole battlefield got covered with dust.

"Cough, Cough, Luxray," can you still go?"

"Luxx ray," the pokemon coughed and nodded as it lied flat on the ground.

Then Volkner turned over to see the damage done to Pikachu only to be shocked by what he saw.

"What, how come Pikachu didn't take any damage from that attack?"

Ash smiled through the clearing smoke as he continued to explain himself. "Well, I knew Pikachu was going to take the same amount of damage if not more I just let him sit in the air.

"So you?"

"Exactly, I told Pikachu to stop the Thunder at a certain period time.

"But, I didn't hear you say that at all?"

Ash just grinned at the astonished look on Volkner's face.

"Sorry Volkner, but I can't tell you that one just yet," Ash replied while scratching his head.

"Fine then, well I'll guess it's about time to ends this then," Volkner smiled.

Ash's face then turned serious. "Hmm, my thoughts exactly, Pikachu use Agility!"

"Wait for it Luxray,"

"Luxray!"

"Now Pikachu, give Luxray a Volt Tackle!"

"Pika Pi Pikachuu!"

"Now, Luxray, use Hyper Beam!"

"Luxxxraaaay!" the pokemon chanted as a powerful fully charged beam made a tremendous impact at Pikachu."

"Ah!" the was some powerful Hyper beam!" Brock said as the wind of the attack blew more smoke onto the battlefield.

"I hope Pikachu made it out of there," Dawn stated.

"No way, that attack was a direct hit."

"…"

"Well, Ash that reckless move of your just cost you the match," Volkner stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ash grinned.

"What?"

"Now Pikachu, hit'em!"

Suddenly from the Luxray's right side, Pikachu came charging at Luxray with the lightning aura still surrounding him.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu said as it knocked Luxray into the air.

"Luxray!"

"Now, Pikachu finish it off with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed a magnifying color as he swung giving Luxray a direct hit.

"Yeah, he did it," Dawn cheered.

"That's was a beautiful move that Ash and Pikachu executed. You know, using double team without actually saying it.

"It's not over yet," Jewel said determinedly.

"Huh?" Brock and Dawn asked in unison.

"You guys really underestimate the power of my cousin's Luxray.

"Luxray, can you go on?"

"Luxrayy," it struggled, but actually managed to pull itself up.

"What?" "How did Luxray pull himself up?" Ash questioned.

"Pika?"

"Boy that Luxray is very strong," Misty commented.

"What, I thought they won, how did they?"

"You see I told you, now you see why it's so rare that anybody beats Volkner. "Luxray is way too powerful.

"Alright Ash, I have to give it to you, that was excellent how you used that double team, combination without having to tell Pikachu anything, but now what do you say we don't use any more tricks to end this one?"

Ash smiled at Volkner's suggestion. "Sure why not, it sounds good to me?"

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

"Pikachuuu/Luxxxrayy!"

The two electric attacks collided sending Pikachu and Luxray back against the floor.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash called out with concern.

"Pi, pikachu Pi,"

Pikachu tried with all of its might to stand up while on the other hand, Luxray seemed to be getting up at a faster rate than Pikachu.

"Luxx, raay," Luxx "

"How is he able to?" Misty asked as she looked astonished at the ability of Luxray's endurance.

"That a boy Luxray, you're almost there."

"Come on, you can do it Pikachu," Ash encouraged as Pikachu struggled to stand up.

"Hey you guys look, Luxray made its way up!" Dawn pointed out.

"That's it, Luxray, you did…"

But as strong as he was, Luxray couldn't manage to keep balance.

"Luxx raaay!"

"Luxray is unable to battle," Flint announced. "Now all Pikachu has to do is stand up for at least 3 seconds in order for him to win the match!"

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Dawn called out.

"Yeah, and if you do this match is over!" Brock added.

"It's all you Pikachu!" Jewel surprisingly cheered from the sidelines.

"You have in the bag Pikachu!" Misty cheered.

"Hey buddy, they're all cheering you on, they all know you can win this one, you can do it." Ash encouraged.

"Pi, ka ... pik... Pikachu!"

"……"

"And the winner of this round and victory goes to…Ash Ketchum and Pikachu from Pallet Town.

"They…did it, they did it!" Dawn cheered in excitement.

"Alright!"

"Way to go guys!"

"Pikachu you did it buddy!"

Pikachu gave Ash a weak but sure smile and thumbs up to show happiness from their victory.

"Wow," Volkner smiled. "They actually did it."Great job Luxray, you showed them why we're so special," Volkner said as he recalled Luxray into its respectful pokeball.

"It just so happens that they're even more special."

"You did it!" Misty exclaimed, as she jumped into Ash's arms out of happiness.

"Uh, yeah we did," Ash responded in surprise and embarrassment. Despite that, just like the last time Misty was in his arms, he felt a weird feeling, although this time he knew what it was; happiness.

"I can't believe Ash was able to pull through," Dawn commented.

"Yeah well, you know who gave him his passion to win this one," Brock smirked.

"Of course, who else" Jewel agreed smiling back at Brock.

"Hey Ash, am I interrupting something?"

Ash and Misty blushed at the being caught in one of their "moments".

"Uh, no no, not at all," Ash and Misty both said nervously in unison as they slowly broke apart from each other's embrace.

Volkner gave a quick chuckle at the two teen's reaction. "Well, Ash I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you did today."

"What do you mean?"Ash asked.

"It's been a long time since I've had a match like the one you just gave me and well, I'm glad."

"Actually, my plan was to leave the title of gym leader and give it up to Jewel," Volkner admitted as he playfully scratched the back of his head.

Both Ash and Misty gasped as they gave Volkner shocked looks.

"But now after this battle, I have no intention of doing that, and, who knows, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find another trainer that can give me at least half of the match you gave me."

Ash smiled at Volkner's decision and gratitude.

"Thanks Volkner," Ash replied.

Volkner smiled and nodded as they shook hands.

"Hey Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash asked as he saw his friends make their way toward him from the sidelines.

"…"

"Great job out there buddy." Brock congratulated.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Dawn co-signed.

"Yeah, I can't even deny it, you got game kid," Jewel coolly congratulated.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since Volkner put any effort toward any of his battles let alone lose them.

"Hey!" Volkner said playfully.

Everyone shared a short laugh.

"Thanks you guys, all of you," Ash smiled.

"Here you go Ash, the Beacon Badge is all yours," Volkner said as he handed held the badge cupped in his hand.

"…?" Ash grabbed the badge.

"Yeeesss!" I just got, A Beacon Badge!" Ash said as did his normal routine pose.

"Pika!"

"Hey, Misty right?" Volkner asked as he turned his attention to the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"I know that I owe thanks to you too, so thank you."

"It's no problem; I'm just doing my everyday job by making sure Ash does what he needs to do." Misty playfully said while trying to be modest. Ash in turn gave her a playful grin. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Once again, everybody shared another laugh.

"Hmph, you might not know this right now but, you're a very lucky guy," Volkner smiled coolly as he pointed this out.

"Actually, a couple of people have told me this before and I didn't have a clue about what they were talking about," Ash admitted. "But now, I think I finally get it," Ash stated as he turned the smile on his face toward Misty.

It took Misty a few seconds to understand what Ash and Volkner where talking about, but the moment Ash turned around and smiled at her, she instantly blushed, knowing they were saying Ash was lucky because he had…her.

"Well Ash, it was great having you here and we wish you all the best in the Sinnoh League," Flint said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're going to be great out there I can just feel it," Jewel added.

"Thanks you guys," Ash said with gratitude.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing I need to tell you Ash," Volkner added.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"As you know, the Sinnoh is filled with plenty of challengers that will be on their A-Game 9 times out of 10."

Ash nodded.

"And with that circumstance, and as great of a trainer you are, I doubt you will be able to make a combat on them the same way you did me. "So, just make sure you're always on you're a-Game."

"Gotcha," Ash nodded.

"Pika pikachu, Pikachu said trying give half five to Luxray (Which Volkner let out after the battle for fresh air.)

"Lux, Luxray," Luxray finally smiled while giving Pikachu a half five for the great battle.

"Hey Jewel, why don't come with us for just a little longer," Brock offered.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Dawn agreed.

"Well, that would be fun but, I have plenty of training to get to and I think it would be best if I do it on my own."

"Awww," Brock moaned in disappointment.

"But, it was great to get to spend time with all of you," Jewel stated.

Then, Jewel began to walk toward Brock's direction.

"Especially you," Jewel said as she leaned in to give Brock a kiss on the cheek as Brock blushed furiously.

"…"

"Wow," Brock said flabergastered as he put his hand to where Jewel kissed him.

"A kiss from such a beautiful girl, I'll never wash this cheek again."

"Please do," Misty and Dawn said in between unison.

Everyone shared one more laugh before Ash and co departed.

"Bye!" Ash and co said in unison.

"Take care!" Flint called out.

"Hmph," Volkner smiled as he waved back.

"Bye Dawn, Misty, Ash, do your best in the Sinnoh League, and Brock, call me!"

"You bet I will!" Both Ash and Brock said in unison. (Though Brock obviously had a different tone.)

Ash and co kept waving until they finally were out of sight.

"Huh, oh man," Brock groaned.

"What's the matter Brock?" Misty asked.

"I forgot that I don't even have Jewel's phone number, how am I supposed call her when I don't…"

"Here you go," Ash said as he held out his hand which he held a piece of paper with seven digits.

"Is this what I think it is?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, It's Jewel's phone number," Ash simply replied.

"What are you doing with it?" Brock asked in shock.

"Yeah, just what are you doing with it?" Misty asked playfully, but yet firmly.

"Hey nothing, nothing," Ash nervously waved his hands in his face. "She said she really had a great time and wanted to give it to me so we could all stay in contact.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Ash thanks!"

"No problem," Ash said playfully.

After taking a quick break to give Pikachu the remaining Potion out of Ash's backpack, they walked over to the blimp which of course, was there waiting to take Misty back to Cerulean.

"I had a really great time catching up with you guys and getting to know you Dawn."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to meet you too Misty," Dawn stated. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I was just getting use to having another girl in the group," Dawn added in.

"Believe me, I know just how you feel," Misty giggled. "But don't worry; I'll be back sooner than later.

Dawn smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it," she said as they exchanged the trademark handshake.

"Well, Misty it really was nice to have you with us again," Brock smiled. "I wish you could stay longer too, but I know how it must be as a gym leader, you know, having to look out for everything around it."

"Yeah exactly," Misty smiled.

Brock and Misty then hugged for about 3 seconds before letting go.

"Take care Misty."

"Yeah, you too, and oh yeah, try not to call Jewel too much okay," Misty playfully added in.

Brock chuckled as he gave a slight blushed.

"Yeah, I'll try," Brock smiled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"One more thing, thank for well…"

"It's no problem Misty."

"Thanks,"

Brock nodded.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said after jumping into Misty's arms.

"Ooh, you know I'm going to miss you Pikachu," Misty cooed as she hugged him.

"Here wait a second, Misty said as she gently put Pikachu on the ground.

She took out one her pokeballs only to show the baby Azurill come out.

"Thought you might want to say goodbye to Azurill,"

"Pika Pikachu "nodded. "Azu Zurill!" Pik Pikaaa!"

Everyone laughed at the joyfulness of Pikachu and Azurill.

"They sure did become fast friends," Misty commented.

"Yeah, you said it," Ash responded.

"…."

And last but definitely not least, it was Ash, something Misty knew the last goodbye would go out to him, it always does, Misty thought to herself. There was so much to say to him but at the same time, so little.

"Well..." Misty nervously started.

"Well…" Ash followed with the same emotion.

"…"

"Hey Misty,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today, you know, helping me out of that slump; I mean if it wasn't for you, I would've never won that match and well...Just thank you."

"Well, I have been doing that for 3 years remember?" Misty responded playfully. "I'm just doing my job, Misty said giving Ash a playful punch to the arm.

"Yeah, yeah,"

Ash and Misty gave a small laugh.

"Hey Ash,"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Do your best at the Sinnoh League...Okay?"

Ash nodded his head with a look of concern on posted on his face.

"Alright Azurill, it's time to go," Misty stated with her face showing…disappointment.

"Azurill," it said following Misty toward the blimp.

Ash then turned his face toward Brock and Dawn and it seemed as if they were making a face saying... If she leaves now, who knows when she'll come back?

Ash caught the message and knew what he needed to do.

"Hey Misty," Ash called out before she could make her way up the blimp.

Misty turned around.

"Yeah?" Misty asked shyly

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked as Azurill began to sit by Pikachu.

"I... I need to talk to you about…well... last night."

Misty blushed nervously as she gave an uncomfortable face.

"Listen Ash, about that, I think I understand, if you don't…"

"No you don't understand because I… do feel that way.

"What?"

"You were the first person to travel with me and if wasn't for the commitment that you made with your sisters, I'm pretty sure you would still be with me right now."

Misty smiled. How did Ash come to think of this? She thought.

"Remember why you said you first started traveling with me?"

Misty gave a small giggle. "Yeah, it was over that bike, by the way Ash Ketchum, you still haven't payed me back for it," Misty said playfully.

"You got another one Misty."

"Yeah but you didn't pay for it."

Ash smiled. "And you know what Mist, that's why I never payed you back for it."

"Because at the end of the day, I'm glad those Spearow chased Pikachu and I, I'm glad that Team Rocket came, and I'm glad that Pikachu accidently fried your bike. Because…if none of that happened, I...Would've never…met you."

At this point Misty could feel tears surfacing in her eyes. And also, she felt like they could slip any moment.

"You mean a lot to me and I couldn't ask for a better best friend than what you gave me."

"Thank you..."

Misty was at loss of words, all she could do was smile as her tears once again threatened to resurface.

"Even…"Misty started but stopped in the act of trying to get her words together. "Even after you said before…

"I said what I said before because well…I'm an idiot."

Misty couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just not any good at well, romance and all and I'm not even sure how it works."

"I guess I said what I said before because...I was nervous."

"Wow, Brock was right, Misty said to herself. It's was just the same old Ash being Ash."

"Misty Waterflower, "

Misty then gazed into Ash's eyes. It was those chocolate color eyes she loved so much that sent her into a trance.

"I may not always know where my head is..." Ash started as Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Azurill smiled.

"But I know where my heart is…and it belongs with you," Ash finished.

And that was it that was the last straw that sent Misty's tears sliding down her face like a waterfall.

By now even Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Azurill let a few tears slip down their eyes as they tried to wipe the off.

"Hey Mist, why are you crying?

"It's nothing."

"Sure it is what's wrong Mist?"

"It's just...You...Don't know how long... I've been waiting to hear you say something like that," Misty stated in between sobs.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, probably too long."

Misty couldn't help but smile at Ash and his goofy sense of humor.

Suddenly, there were footsteps that came out of the bushes.

"Hey, isn't that Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"What do you guys want, wait why are you crying?"

"Sobb, prepare…for… trouble," Jessie sobbed.

"And…make it ….double," James sobbed.

"Ahh, this isn't going to work," All three Team Rocket members cried in unison.

"What happened to you guys?" Ash asked.

"We…were spying...on …you twerps to try and get Pikachu with….t," Jessie tried to explain.

"This big plan we made…but…," James tried.

"We heard what you say to the red-headed twerp and…"

"We're so happy for you..!" all three of them cried together as they hugged Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty exchanged shocking glances which then turned into smiles after they let go.

"After all this time…" Jessie started.

"It's great to see… you twerps finally together!" James sobbed.

"We knew you two were made for each other," Meowth stated as he continued to cry.

Ash and Misty blushed, both embarrassed that Team Rocket was right about them.

"We'll see…you twerps later…" Jessie stated.

"Enjoy your lives together," James added.

"Yeah, yoose two...makes… A really cute couple," Meowth finished.

"Looks like Team Rockets sobbing off again," the trio stated as they walked off still crying.

"That was so beautiful," Meowth said before they walked out of sight.

"Yeah!" Jessie and James cried in unison.

"...?"

"You know something else, Team Rocket can be really good guys when they want to be," Ash remarked.

"Umhm," Misty agreed.

"And oh yeah Mist, there is one more thing I have to give you," Ash stated.

"Give me?" What do you have to…?"

Ash put a halt to Misty's sentence as he leaned in and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"That's what," Ash stated as he gave off a slight blush.

Misty could feel her face blushing hard as well as she touched the spot where Ash kissed her.

"Pikachu!" "Azurill" both pokemon chanted as they gave each other half fives to show their happiness for their trainers and …best friends.

"Bye! See you guys soon!" Misty called out.

"Bye Misty!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn, called out in unison.

"Pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu waved to both Misty and Azurill.

"Azu Zu rill!"

"I love you!" Ash called out.

"I love you too!" Misty called back out. Wow who would've thought Ash would be saying those words to her? She didn't, but it sure did feel great to know he did and to have that feeling inside her.

"Bye!"

And Ash and co waved, they waved until Misty's blimp was far and out of sight.

_**Oh man. Wow, it's finally finished. Despite all the problems I've had trying to get it finished, I made sure nothing was going to stop me, nothing. Look, all I have to say is, thank you to everybody that showed love to me in this story and as a matter o fact, you can bet I'll have the thanks yous as my next chapter so check out for that. This is Future AJ Saying Peace out!**_


	21. Special Thanks

_**All right you know I had to do it, this is for all the people that showed me support on my story and I'm giving them thanks for showing me support and giving me tips on the elements of writing I needed to work on. So, here are some names to list down for people who took time to to review my story. Special thanks to all of yall!**_

Kefka VI, +

Raven the Ravenous, +

K.T.Waterflower or a.k.a Wildcat +

HiperKitty,

Jolteonforever +

blackpikachu713,

dbzgtfan2004

Scarlet pikachu

EVAN AAML +

PokeQueen's Whispering Hear

Xtreme Gamer

CrystalMask

Gilmaxter+

CherryBlossom313

Starrycup665 +

Z Girl Warrior

Nigsea

HiME-Kaori NaNoDa.

Turak

Xxshebeexx

LadyDream3512

Zero

Ryo namikaze

Aaml/pokeshippingfan

Fast Talking Dolphin

Jenn

Pikachu35 +

Majorss

Mariokutai

**_And man, I think that's about it. If I missed anybody, thank you to you too. So thanks to all of you, you know what, as a matter of fact, thank you to all of those that visited my page. You know why? Because that added up to my story hits. "And to all of you that reviewed and didn't like my story, who cares, you know why? Because that added Up To My Reviews AHHHHAHH!"_**

**_Yeah, the story is over, Misty completed her task. But look I'll tell you something, it might not be over. If I can get at least 8 reviews off this page total, I'll even throw up a ContestShipping Sequel to it. So all of you Contestshippers, Start sending them reviews… lol._**


	22. Sequal

_**CS Sequel**_

After leaving the spot where Misty departed, Ash thought it was best that they head to the pokemon center to heal Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon from the intensifying battle with Volkner.

"Pika Pikaachuu!" the energetic pokemon chanted.

As the group continued their walk towards the pokemon center, Ash noticed the eyes of his friends falling on him with warm smiles.

"Hey guys, why are you looking at me like that?" Ash asked, looking on even to see a tear still in Dawn's eye.

"Well…" Brock started as he smiled at his best friend. "It's just, we're..."

"We're so proud of you Ash!" Brock exclaimed, showing his emotions by hugging Ash.

Ash looked at Brock like he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Back there, what you said to Misty, it was soooo romantic!" Dawn cooed.

Ash immediately felt himself grow nervously red at Dawn's remark.

"Well, I... Um...I,' Ash stuttered as he nervously tried to find some words for defense.

"Good job Ashy, I never knew you had it in you," Brock said playfully as he ruffled Ash's hair.

"Hey you guys, cut it out," Ash responded.

"It's alright Ash, lots of boys say sweet things to their girlfriends," Dawn stated.

"She's not….,"

Ash cut of his sentence before finishing it. Was it true to say Misty wasn't his girlfriend? I mean, they did confess to one another about their feelings for the other which was the same feeling, love. Was it safe to call Misty his girlfriend?

"What?" Dawn asked. "She is your girlfriend now, right?"

"I, I… I guess so," Ash stuttered.

Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu smiled at him.



"Well, I know you meant what you said, so whether she is your girlfriend or not, is between you and Misty," Brock declared.

"Umhm," Dawn nodded in agreement.

Ash lowered his head down slightly. He knew Brock was right, yes, he did love Misty with all his heart, but at the same time, he wasn't sure whether he was ready for a relationship. Maybe, that was something to think about while he got Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon healed at the center.

"Hey Nurse Joy!"Dawn called out as they entered in the doors of the pokemon center.

"Remember us?" Ash asked.

"Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu, of course I remember you."

"I glad to see you remember me Nurse Joy, cause, I love can't be separated," Brock stated as he did his usual ways of drooling over Nurse Joy.

"Croagunkkk!" the frog-like pokemon said as it hit Brock in the gut with a poison jab.

"Awww," I miss the ear-pull again.

Ash, Dawn, and Nurse Joy smiled nervously at Brock clutching his sides. Then, Nurse Joy took a look at the group as if something was missing.

"Hey Ash, what happened with Misty?"

"Oh, it was time for her to head back and take care of things in the gym."

"Oh, so she is a gym leader?"

"Umhm, gym leader of Cerulean City in the Kanto region," Ash stated.

"Speaking of gyms, did you ever face Volkner?"

"You bet!" And look what I got."

Ash pulled out his badge case to show his achievement.

"See,"

"Oh, is that the Beacon Badge?"



"Uhmm sure is," Ash proudly responded.

"Wow, I know you put a lot of hard work for that battle, I'm glad you won the match," Nurse Joy sincerely stated.

"You know Nurse Joy, that's not all that Ash won today," Brock came in, as he put his arm around Ash with a slick grin on his face.

Ash blushed.

"Wow Ash, you must really be having a good day; what else did he win?"

"A new girlfriend," Dawn answered.

"What?" Ash jumped back as he blushed.

"Really, is this true Ash?"

Ash began fidgeting with his hat out of nervousness.

"Well, I…guess so," Ash replied.

"And just who is the lucky girl?"

"Misty!" Dawn and Brock both said with plenty of excitement.

"Pika!"

"Serious, do you mean it?"

Brock and Dawn nodded to assure her.

"That's great for you Ash, I knew you two had something for each other but I didn't know when you two would do it."  
"Yeah, I said the same thing," Brock commented.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you should've been there it was…," Dawn started but was cut off by Ash before she could finish her sentence.

"Anyway Nurse Joy, do you think you could heal up Pikachu and the test of my pokemon that battled?"

"Sure, I would be happy too," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that you had someone call in for not too long ago."



"Really, thanks Nurse Joy, do you have the number?"

"Yes, matter of fact, here it is," Nurse Joy noticed as she held out a piece of paper from her hand.

Ash reached his hand out to grab the paper.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash thanked.

"Uhmm, no problem, I'll have Pikachu and the rest of your pokemon ready to go soon."

"Alright, you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted energetically as Ash rubbed his hand across his fur.

Ash handed Nurse Joy his pokeballs while Pikachu hopped into Nurse Joy's hands as she went to heal them.

"Hey Ash," Dawn called out.

Ash turned his head to Dawn.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to make that phone call now?"

"Oh yeah,"

Ash noticed they had a video monitor and quickly walked over to it before someone else decided to give it a shot.

Brock and Dawn came in closer as Ash dialed the number.

"…."

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Wow, I can't believe it, it was you May!" Ash stated energetically.

"Ash?" Brock?" "Dawn?"

"Oh Ash this was the May you were talking about, yeah I know her," Dawn stated nervously.

"I knew you did," Ash stated.

"How are you doing in Johto May?" Dawn asked anxiously.



"You know, just fine, how many ribbons do you have Dawn?"

Dawn opened her ribbon case. "Just one more," Dawn said as she pointed to empty ribbon case.

"Great job Dawn!"

"What about you?"

"Well, I guess we're the same because I'm down to one ribbon left as well."  
"That's great!"

"Hey Ash, how's it coming with the gym badges?"

"Great, I've just won them all now, see?" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his badge case.

"Great job Ash, I knew you would do it," May encouraged. "Oh, by the way, where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, I took him and the rest of my pokemon to Nurse Joy after that battle.

"Thanks, as soon as Dawn gets her last ribbon I'm heading to the Sinnoh league."

"Hey May, we had lots of fun in Sunyshore, nice beach, Beautiful girls, Misty even came along with us," Brock explained.

"Misty met up with you guys?"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all nodded in unison.

"Yeah, and guess what, Ash finally told Misty that he loves her!" Dawn said excitedly.

"What?" May answered back just as excited.

"Yeah, you should've been there, it was soooo romantic," Dawn cooed.

"Yeah," Brock answered. "I didn't know Ash had it in him.

Ash just blushed with high embarrassment as his two traveling companions continued to leak information. "Are you guys going to tell everybody?" Ash whined. Meanwhile Dawn began to act out what Ash said Misty as May listened with all ears.

"…"

"And that's what he said."



"Oh my gosh, that….was…so...Beautiful!" May cried as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh no May, not you too," Ash whined.

May wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing to proceed.

"Sorry Ash, but I just knew you Misty were, I don't know…meant for each other."

Ash blushed even harder as he nervously rubbed his head.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" May further questioned.

Ash looked at May as he tried his best to delay the question as much as possible.

"Well…yeah, we are," Ash answered proudly.

"Aww, that's so cute," I'm so proud for the both of you," May added sincerely.

"Thanks May," Ash smiled.

"No problem, well, I'm glad to see everyone doing all right."

"Yeah, you too," Brock added."Oh and by the way May, if there's something _you _need to tell someone, you can do it too," Brock smiled.

May looked at Brock for awhile trying to understand what he meant, and as soon as she did, instantly blushed.

"Well, we'll catch you later May!" Ash called out.

"Yeah, hopefully soon," May responded still a slight blush visible on her cheeks.

"You bet," Dawn said.

"And before I forget Ash, tell Pikachu I said hy.

"Bye guys!" May waved.

"By May!"

"Pika Pi Pika!" Pikachu said energetically as it hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Wow Pikachu, you seem good as new!" Ash noticed.

Pikachu gave Ash thumbs up. "Pika!"



"And the rest of your pokemon are back in tip top shape," Nurse Joy kindly stated as she handed the tray of pokeballs to Ash.

"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy."

"You're always welcome."

"Hey Brock, Dawn began, what were you trying to saying to May about talking to someone or something?"

Brock looked confused for a moment but quickly remembered. "Oh, don't worry; she knows what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Brock," Ash answered in.

"But I don't, what did you mean?"

"Don't worry Dawn; I'm sure she'll tell you eventually.

"But, I can't help it I'm nosy, I want to know now," Dawn pouted.

"Everyone shared a laughed at the blue-haired coordinator before Ash and co set their sights to their next destination.

Wow, May said in her thoughts. I can't believe Ash and Misty finally told their feelings to one another. That's so cute.

May blushed as she continued to think about what Brock said. Maybe, he's right, if Ash and Misty could do it, then there's no reason that I can't tell my feelings about…D.

"Hey May," A voice called out just a foot away from where May stood.

Although at this point May had her back turned, the voice did sound very familiar. May turned around to identify the person.

May gasped at the person only to be none other than……

_**Lol, you know I had to do it to you Hahaha. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, you know who the person is. But it's a good cliff. Because this sequel is actually a preview of my next pokemon story, the name is "Love in Contest," so be on the lookout for that. Also, I'm going to have other stories maybe such as Naruto and many other anime fic to come. But once again **_

_**thank you for the support, and if you've read "A Gym Leader's Unfinished Task" but haven't review it, support me and review any chapter you haven't review already. Much thanks to everyone and watch my moves.**_


End file.
